El Heredero del Heisei Holmes
by Pottsylvania
Summary: Siete años después, alguien más toma el lugar de Shinichi como nuevo Heisei Holmes... pero aún conservando sus mismos ojos, su misma capacidad de razonamiento... y su misma sangre. CAP 7!
1. Chapter 1

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL PRIMER CASO DE SHERLOCK KUDO Y HEISHIRO HATTORI EN UN VUELO**

Sus ojos no habían dejado de seguir las líneas de agua en la ventanilla ni bien comenzó la tormenta, sin más que hacer desde que la azafata anunció abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad ni bien entraron en las nubes de lluvia. No habían pasado más que tres horas desde que salieron del aeropuerto de Tokio y ya no podía esperar para llegar, su cara no decía otra cosa. Aunque si había algo que lo distraía era tener a Heishiro Hattori al lado, ninguno de los dos parecía aburrirse cuando estaba con el otro, siempre encontraban algo de que cuchichear y más ahora que tenían mucho de qué entretenerse.

-"¿Y entonces que capacidad tiene el estadio Ciudad Futbol, Kudo?" –le susurró Heishiro.

-"Para 94.700 espectadores, pero el asesino metió a diez más de manera que al matar a sus tres víctimas, pareciese en realidad culpa del exceso de personas en las tribunas y las muertes fuesen aparentemente provocadas por el aplastamiento o pisoteo."

-"Claro, era una coartada perfecta, se escudó en las masas de gente que rompían con los límites de capacidad…"

-"Igual no le sirvió de mucho, para nuestros padres fue un crimen cantado… como casi todos." –sonrió el pequeño sentado junto a la ventana, haciendo que su amigo lo imitara.

Parecía extraño que dos niños tuviesen una conversación de tan elevado contenido, que no correspondía con su edad, pero desde lejos se notaba el intelecto que entre sus ojos azules y verdes compartían. Ambos eran la misma imagen de sus padres en plena infancia y escucharlos hablar también se podía confundir con ellos, pero además tenían mucho de sus madres, sobretodo en lo atractivos que eran pese a ser tan jóvenes.

Sherlock Kudo respondía al niño de cabello castaño y corto levantado en pequeños picos, muy a lo Shinichi, cuyos ojos analíticos parecían tener el mismo filo y aspereza que su mente, hasta podían sonreír u odiar con una sola mirada. Sólo le faltaba crecer un poco más para ya tener a todas las mujeres que quisiese desfallecidas a sus pies, pues no solo era un crack en las deducciones, sino también tenía un encanto casi europeo igual al de su abuelo Yusaku, que lo hacía parecer un pequeño lord, y con abuelas de tan buena figura y su misma madre de belleza casi etérea, era de pensarse que él saldría irresistible.

Por otro lado, Heishiro Hattori tenía todo de un clásico niño de Osaka, con belleza que pasaba por su contextura morena, increíblemente igual a la de su padre, pero ojos verdes que eran más de lo que cualquier chica pudiese pedir. Sus cejas tenían tanto espesor y severidad como las de su abuelo Heizo, y al más mínimo ceño podría también ganarse el apodo de "El Demonio", pero si sonreía se veía tan inocente y dulce como su madre y abuela.

Por ahora, ambos niños pregonaban los títulos de mini-detectives del Este y Oeste respectivamente, pues nunca habían sido vencidos en sus zonas pero dentro de todo Japón ellos eran los únicos rivales. Pese a estar todo el tiempo compitiendo por ver quien resolvía más casos, en realidad eran tan buenos amigos justo como sus padres y madres es por eso que habían decidido hacer este viaje a África entre las dos familias. Bueno, todo había sido gracias a sus padres quienes después de resolver el caso, fueron premiados por la FIFA con entradas para el mundial 2010 y ya estaban allá esperándolos. Los dos niños se habían visto obligados a quedarse más días en Japón para terminar con sus clases y no faltar al jardín (tanto que les gustaba rebajarse a 'los intelectos primitivos' de sus compañeros, como los llamaban) pero ahora ya estaban a medio camino y mañana en la mañana, ya serían también parte de uno de los eventos más multitudinarios y televisados del mundo.

Solo había algo que los seguía molestando…

-"… lo único malo fue no nos dejaron viajar solos en el avión…" –se lamentó Sherlock de repente perdiendo su humor.

-"Sí… explícame… ¿porque él también tuvo que venir?" –rezongó Heishiro. No hizo falta que miraran para que inmediatamente pusieran ojos de gato si desde el asiento de atrás se podían escuchar los constantes filtreos de Kogoro Mouri con las azafatas, uno pensaría que con los años se pondría menos mujeriego pero la senilidad lo hacía cada vez peor.

-"…entonces yo le dije: yo sé cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones, porque no te muestras de una vez y terminamos con todo esto, y así fue como el asesino se intimidó con mi acusación…" – La gota en las cabezas de los chicos se hizo más grande ni bien escucharon la escandalosa risa que le siguió a aquella confesión del ahora casi cincuentón detective, que no perdía el tiempo a la hora de entretener a una de las azafatas.

-"Oh, señor Mouri… ¿y qué pasó después?" –se entusiasmó la joven, que lo escuchaba fanáticamente. Tenía de nombre Kaori Miyamura pero no parecía que trabajara ahí pues su uniforme no se veía debajo del sweater tejido que llevaba, lo que llamó la atención de un par de ojos azules.

-"Bueno…él se entregó sin decir más y yo me subí a mi Aston Martin para…"

-"tú Fiat 600 querrás decir…" –se rió Sherlock aunque enseguida recibió un golpe desde el asiento trasero cortesía de su abuelo que lo había escuchado.

-"No te metas donde no te llaman, mocoso" –lo acusó ante las risas de Heishiro y la mirada curiosa de la azafata.

-"Oh, ¿y estos niños? ¿son tus…?" –Kogoro no la dejó terminar y se apuró interrumpirla.

-"eh, los hijos de los criados de mi mansión, sí…" –explicó el detective con una risotada ante las miradas fulminantes de ambos chicos.

-"¿en serio? Por un momento creí que eran tus nietos…" –confesó la azafata, haciendo que Kogoro casi se atragante.

-"HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA, ¿MIS NIETOS? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡PARA NADA! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER ABUELO!" –Una gota más grande se asomó nuevamente entre Heishiro y Sherlock.

-"… sí y nosotros somos muy intelectuales para haber salido a él…" –sonrió Sherlock, ganándose su segundo golpe del día. Ni bien se recompuso, se encontró con que la chica se había acercado por preocupación y aprovechó para mirar mejor aquello que lo inquietaba. -"Disculpe, ¿usted trabaja aquí? Porque no lleva puesto el uniforme…" –.

-"Oh, sí… lo que pasa es que lo llevo debajo de este sweater." –sonrió ella y ni bien se fue Kogoro aprovechó para volver a pegarle a su nieto por su atrevimiento.

-"Oigan ustedes dos, ni una palabra de esto a sus padres ¿quedó claro?" –los amenazó sin embargo solo recibió dos miradas de diablillo por parte de los niños.

-"¿sobre qué? ¿Cómo nos ignoras y te despojas de nosotros a la primera chica linda que ves?" –habló Heishiro pero no pudo continuar porque una fuerte sacudida del avión los tomó desprevenidos matando del miedo a algunos, como Kogoro.

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿¡Qué fue eso?!" –se puso histérico el detective, como si hubiese sufrido de repente un malestar.

-"No queríamos decirte nada, abuelo… pero el avión se va a estrellar…" –bromeó Sherlock, sabiendo que Kogoro no le iba a pegar por lo paralizado que estaba. En realidad él y Heishiro también estaban algo extrañados, no les parecía un movimiento muy común de un vuelo, pero le restaron importancia ni bien todo volvió a la normalidad.

-"Vamos, tío Kogoro… ¿acaso quiere darle esa imagen de viejito asustado a todas las chicas que lo tienen de héroe?" –le tocó ahora a Heishiro hacer de bromista.

-"Sí, ¿qué pasó con el millonario de la mansión con criados e hijos de criados?" –se sumó Sherlock con una risa divertida.

-"… ¿y los hijos de criados no éramos nosotros, Kudo?"

-"Sí, me parece que eso dijo."

-"¡ESTA BIEN, YA ME CANSARON! ¡PIDAN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO SE LOS DARÉ CON TAL DE QUE SE CALLEN Y NO LE DIGAN NADA A SUS PADRES!"

-"… Bien, Hattori… me parece que nos hicimos dueños de todos los gorros, remeras y banderas de la selección que venden en cada local del estadio." –anunció Sherlock, con su mejor cara angelical. Kogoro casi pone el grito en el cielo y por muy poco que quisiese ceder terminó aceptando de mala gana, pero no sin antes murmurar algo como 'malditos gusanos manipuladores' para sí. No entendía porque esos niños tenían que haber sacado tanto de sus padres, ante cualquier cosa les saltaba el gen detective y su cerebro iba más allá del que cualquier niño de su edad pudiera ir, si cuando los demás recién empezaban a aprender juegos en el jardín, ellos ya sabían como calcular un logaritmo. Bueno siendo hijos de los dos mejores detectives del mundo no era de extrañarse, Sherlock hasta llevaba el nombre de uno de los mejores detectives de todas las épocas, y nadie dudaba que los dos llegarían lejos, ahora por ejemplo ya estaban un paso más adelante que su abuelo y no tenían ni cuatro años.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El detective ya mayor pegó un salto de su asiento ni bien un grito rompió con el sueño del sector de pasajeros y antes de que su cabeza blanca pudiese siquiera levantarse, ya dos pequeños cuerpitos habían salido corriendo hacia la parte de adelante del avión, abriéndose paso entre el mundo de gente que se paró y amontonó en los corredores. Todo el avión parecía de la cabeza, nadie entendía ni sabía nada por lo que enloquecían más, pero ellos pasaron fácilmente por entre tantas piernas siendo tan diminutos y no tardaron en llegar a la entrada del baño, donde la gente hasta lloraba de la desesperación. Los gritos de horror no eran sino por el cuerpo ya sin vida que ocupaba el piso, a centímetros de los pies de todos.

A simple vista pertenecía a un hombre joven como de treinta años de contextura mediana, cuya agonía aún no se borraba de sus ojos abiertos y perdidos, pero nada a su alrededor daba a entender como había muerto, lo que atraía aún más la curiosidad de Sherlock y Heishiro. Ellos dos parecían ser los únicos que guardaban la calma como si nada pudiese sorprenderlos y es que sus cabezas estaban trabajando a todo lo que podían, queriendo llegar al fondo de todo y saber que había pasado desde cualquier ángulo.

-"¡OH, POR DIOS!" –se escuchaba una y otra vez en un bullicio general, sin que nadie supiera exactamente que hacer. Todos habían entrado en pánico pese a los esfuerzos de las azafatas por impartir orden, nadie parecía querer escuchar nada.

-"¿Qué pasa con esta gente? ¿Qué nunca vieron a un muerto?" –se preguntó Heishiro, de brazos cruzados.

-"Será mejor que no nos acerquemos, Hattori… por lo menos hasta que consigamos guantes de goma…" –comentó Sherlock severamente, luego de hacer un diagnóstico solo con sus ojos.

-"Sí, ya lo sé… murió electrocutado…" –agregó el niño de piel morena, irritado ya que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos por tanto alboroto. –"¡como toda esta gente también va a morir si no se calla!"

Como a pedido, una voz se elevó desde atrás y tuvo la virtud de frenar un poco a las personas a medida que se acercaba.

-"Abran paso, abran paso… soy de la policía." – repetía en tanto la gente comenzaba a dividirse para dejarlo aproximarse. Sherlock y Heishiro fueron los últimos en mirar, resistiéndose un poco en apartar sus ojos de la escena del crimen, pero una gota les corrió por la cabeza ni bien se fijaron en el hombre mayor y robusto, de la edad de su abuelo y también de bigote blanco como él, que ya tenían al lado.

-"In… inspector Megure." –dijo Sherlock, sorprendido de ver al jefe de tantos años de su padre y compañero de su abuelo. El avejentado inspector miró también a los dos niños y casi se va de espaldas al reconocerlos, era como si los años no dejaran de repetirse para él.

-"¿Shinichi?… eh digo, ¿Sherlock?… ¿Heishiro?… ¿qué… qué hacen ustedes aquí?" –les preguntó, aunque ya debería acostumbrarse a encontrarlos en donde sea haya un caso por resolver, si no eran ellos, eran sus padres y en cualquiera de ambas siempre estaba Mouri como para hacerla completa.

-"¡Vamos al mundial!" –saltó el pequeño, olvidándose de que no era el momento para su cantito –"¿Usted también va?"

-"Eh… no, yo no… esperen un segundo, si ustedes están aquí… eso significa que ese tipo…" –El inspector no alcanzó a terminar antes de que una voz rasposa y muy conocida se le adelantara.

-"¡Sherlock, Heishiro…enanos, no vuelvan a irse así! ¡Si los llego a perder sus padres tendrán mi cabeza!" – Antes de que lo supiera, Kogoro Mouri ya también se había unido al trío apareciendo a lo último bajo la más grande sorpresa al ver al inspector Megure además, quien lo miró como diciendo 'no puedo creer que esto esté pasando OTRA VEZ' –"¡Oh, inspector Megure! ¿Usted aquí?"

-"¡MOURI! ¡yo debería decirle eso! ¡ya estamos grandes para que siga pasando lo mismo!" –se irritó, recordando durante toda su carrera laboral ni una vez falló en ver a Mouri involucrado con algún caso.

-"¡No me lo diga a mí! ¡Usted tampoco se pierde de nada!" –

-"¡Porque es mi trabajo!"

-"¿y yo que soy entonces? ¿verdulero? ¡también es mi trabajo!" –Una gotita resbaló por las cabezas de los dos niños, quienes ya no podían evitar el cansancio que les provocaban los dos mayores.

-"… que alguien los baje del avión." –susurró Sherlock, como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente.

-"… si abres la puerta, yo los tiro…" –agregó Heishiro. Lo único que les faltaba a los dos era buscar butaca y sentarse a ver el ridículo espectáculo que ambos viejos estaban armando, igual que los pasajeros quienes no hacían nada más que mirar como se peleaban, olvidando totalmente que todo había empezado por el cadáver que seguía intacto en el baño. –"Si todos los detectives van a ser como ellos, creo que cualquiera podría andar matando por ahí y nadie nunca se enteraría."

-"Vamos, Hattori. Aprovechemos ahora para robarle los guantes al inspector Megure antes de que alguno de los dos se despabile y quiera meterse."

Ni bien sacaron los guantes de goma se dedicaron de lleno a analizar todo lo que pudiesen de la escena del crimen, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a hacerlo todos los días. Su vista casi rapaz monitoreaba cada rincón del lugar de los hechos, sin dejar escapar nada en tanto registraban cada dato mentalmente. El baño era tan reducido que la víctima estaba prácticamente doblada en el piso para caber, con el inodoro a un lado y el lavatorio al otro, donde ahora Heishiro estaba mirando. Había fragmentos de vidrio de un foco de luz junto a la rejilla, también regados en el piso, y la pileta aún tenía gotas de agua por sus contornos lo que le dio pie a Heishiro para formular una conjetura.

-"A simple vista parece un accidente, él se estaba lavando las manos, el foco se cayó justo en ese preciso instante y le dio un toque eléctrico fatal" –pensó voz alta.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock había aprovechado para revisar el cuerpo de pies a cabeza sin dejar escapar nada, como si fuese un forense, pero entre más lo analizaba, le provocaba mayor desconfianza sin entender porque.

"_Las manos de la víctima tienen la misma quemadura cruzando verticalmente las palmas, que aún están calientes al tacto a través de los guantes, y si consideramos además que el rigor mortis aún no empezó, podemos deducir que la víctima solo tiene unos minutos de muerto." _–pensó inquietamente, rascándose la barbilla como si no pudiese conectar las evidencias. –_"Un accidente… vamos, el foco no se va a poner de acuerdo para decir: aprovecho que él se está lavando las manos y me aflojo a propósito, ¿no?… que foco cruel… "_

Se paró aún sin borrar su expresión pensativa y se estiró, de tanto pensar ya le estaba dando sueño, pero enseguida volvió a donde empezó ya que había algo que no le seguía encuadrando.

-_"A ver… si un foco de luz al entrar en contacto con agua le causó la muerte a este hombre… y si fue hace solo minutos porque sus heridas aún siguen calientes… entonces… ¿eso no implicaría que…" – _

Un rayo pareció cruzar el cerebro del niño ni bien terminó de formular su hipótesis y no esperó nada para agacharse junto al lavatorio y recoger uno de los pedazos de vidrio, comprobando enseguida lo que pensaba. La sonrisa que esbozó era igual al brillo de sus ojos, como si tuviese la conclusión ya en la punta de los dedos, pero de todas formas no le duró mucho. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo olvidarse de todo más que del dolor que le provocó.

-"¡ENANO ENTROMETIDO! ¡Desaparece del mapa!" –se escuchó el socarrón de Kogoro por detrás, seguido de su mano que lo agarró de la ropa y lo levantó. –"¡Siempre husmeando en la escena del crimen, igual que tu padre!"

_-"Todas las veces que mi padre 'husmeaba' cuando era Conan en realidad estaba resolviendo el caso en tu lugar, viejo" _–pensó antipáticamente el niño mientras era llevado lejos muy en contra de su voluntad. –_"Y yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo, por si no te diste cuenta." _

Ni bien se zafó, volvió al lado de Heishiro sin ser visto justo para escuchar los testimonios del inspector Megure, quien se había encargado de interrogar a cada allegado de la víctima.

-"La víctima es Etsuya Hyuga, de veintiocho años, quien abordó el avión en Japón con destino a África junto a su prometida Kikuko Shimamoto." –anunció el agente, a la interesada multitud que se amontonaba tras él.

-"Por favor, les voy a pedir a todos que regresen a sus asientos y faciliten el trabajo a los oficiales." –ordenó Kaori Miyamura, ocupándose de despejar un poco el área de trabajo para que aunque sea se pueda circular por los pasillos, pero no terminó de sacar a los primeros cuando una joven de poca edad, cabello erizado y ojos furiosos se le enfrentó.

-"¿Te atreves a querer echarme de donde está mi prometido? Yo no me voy hasta que alguien me explique que pasó con él, aún así demos vueltas por todo el mundo no me pienso bajar de aquí…"- increpó indignada a todo el plantel.

-"El avión va a ser como una cajita feliz para los otros turistas… viene con sorpresa… y una muy histérica…" –apuntó Heishiro pero su amigo no se rió, estaba como si lo hubiese abducido un ovni o acabase de descubrir el mayor de los misterios. –"Oye Kudo, ¿qué te sucede?"

-"Hattori, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" –preguntó repentinamente el mini-detective del Este, casi desesperadamente.

-"… que van a tener una sorpresa muy histérica si encuentran a esta mujer subida." –respondió el niño de Osaka, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-"¡No, lo primero! ¡Qué dijiste primero!" –volvió a gritar Sherlock, cada vez más cerca de donde quería llegar.

-"Que el avión va a ser como una cajita feliz… no entiendo a donde quieres--" –no hizo falta que siguiera, ya que en menos de un segundo le había leído la mente a su amigo. Era como si en ese instante, los ojos de ambos se abrieran y pudiesen ver lo que no habían podido hasta ahora. En un gesto automático, miraron hacia arriba y las fichas les cayeron completas, pudiendo ya decir que tenían el caso cerrado.

-"Por Dios, no se ponga tan dramática, señorita… está más claro que el agua que su prometido sufrió un accidente, aquí tiene una bombilla de luz y gotas aún en el lavabo, no se puede pensar otra cosa que se electrocutó inconscientemente." –explicó el detective Mouri, digiriéndose a la joven con su clásica pose de pecho inflado. –"No hace falta ser el Kogoro Durmiente para saberlo…"

-"Espere un segundo, Mouri… no puede haber sido un accidente. Para empezar, mis oficiales me dicen que la hora exacta del fallecimiento fue hace como veinte minutos, las manos de la víctima aún tienen ciertas quemaduras que siguen calientes y sus músculos no se han contraído… pero los fragmentos de vidrio del foco están fríos témpano, ¿cómo explica este hecho?" –cuestionó el inspector Megure tratando de atar cabos pero fue demasiado para Kogoro quien no podía verse más perdido.

-"_Es inútil… es como querer apagar el sol."_ –pensó Sherlock resignadamente pero enseguida se corrigió cuando le pareció ver a su abuelo a punto de dar un respuesta. –_"No puede ser… por primera vez… mi abuelo va a…"_

-"¿Quiere que le diga la verdad, inspector Megure? Esto no fue un accidente, como dije equivocadamente… esto fue un homicidio… y el asesino… no es otro más…" –usando su tono más misterioso y acusatorio posible, levantó su brazo para acentuar su sentencia. –"¡La señorita Kikuko!"

Heishiro y Sherlock fueron los primeros en caer al piso con sus respectivas miradas de 'era demasiado bueno para ser verdad' pero el grito de la nombrada no se hizo esperar.

-"¿¡Qué dijo!? ¿¡Está diciendo que yo soy la asesina?! ¿¿Cómo sería capaz de matar a mi propio prometido, animal??" –saltó sumamente disgustada.

-"Mouri, ¿tiene alguna clase de evidencia que pruebe la culpabilidad de la señorita Kikuko?" –trató de rescatar el inspector Megure, seguro de que el otro lo decía por algo.

-"Por supuesto, inspector… ¿acaso piensa que yo soy de los que dicen las cosas porque si? Hay algo que me lleva a pensar que usted lo hizo, señorita…" –empezó airoso. –"… y eso es… ¡su pelo!"

Todos miraron como un rayo hacia el cabello de la chica, quien también se miró como si tuviese algo malo, pero nadie encontró nada anormal y terminaron por confundirse aún más de lo que ya estaban, eso hizo a Kogoro proseguir para terminar su punto.

-"Esta erizado… porque está electrificado… ¡porque estuvo en contacto con corriente eléctrica!… ¡usted lo mató con esa corriente!"

Hubo un desmayo general que hasta se hubiesen estrellado contra algún pico de montaña de la incredulidad y bochorno. Nadie entendía como rayos ese pensamiento más allá de lo ilógico había llegado a la cabeza de un hombre mayor, sobretodo Sherlock que ya hasta pensaba que su abuelo había sido criado por lombrices. Ni bien se encontró con la mirada de Heishiro luego de pararse, una negativa le cruzó los ojos y maldijo a morir que existiese la oferta de dormir a su abuelo y hacer él de vocero.

-"¡No no y no! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Antes muerto!" –porfió el pequeño, ahora realmente molesto.

-"¿Y qué mas quieres? ¿Exponerlo tú y que nadie te crea por tener solo TRES años?" –razonó Heishiro.

-"¡No me importa, es mas verídico que un niño de tres años resuelva un caso a que una persona con ese tamaño de cerebro lo haga!"

-"No sé porque te gastas, sabes que vas a terminar durmiéndolo y haciéndote pasar por él…"

-"¡No y hablo en serio, Hattori! ¡Hasta aquí llegué! No hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme y…" –Sherlock se paró en seco cuando vio como su amigo sacaba un teléfono celular y tranquilamente marcaba un número para después esperar a que atiendan. –"¿qué estas haciendo? ¿A quien estás llamando?"

-"¡tío Shinichi! ¿qué hay?... Sí, soy tu sobrino estrella Heishiro… sólo llamaba para decirte que Sherlock aquí se niega a--" –no pudo terminar ya que Sherlock le sacó frenéticamente el celular y lo cerró.

-"Esta bien Hattori… tú ganas, ¿estás feliz?" –aceptó de mala gana, con su típica mirada de 'estoy muy cansado de todo esto'.

-"Bueno empieza mientras yo voy a buscar la evidencia, ¿de acuerdo?" –planificó el mini-detective del Oeste y sin perder tiempo se fue, dejando solo a Sherlock quien solo lo miró desde lejos con aburrimiento.

Suspiró, sabiendo que era lo que venía ahora y poniéndose en el lugar de su padre que tantas veces había pasado por lo mismo, pero le daba cierta melancolía. Cada vez que pensaba en los días de su padre como Conan, se imaginaba lo solo que se habría sentido, siempre resolviendo hasta el más mínimo caso pero evitando todo el tiempo que los demás sospechen. No es algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer y menos sin tener a nadie al lado porque, por más de que su madre nunca lo hubiese dejado, ella no sabía quien era él y eso también debió ser doloroso. Todo eso motivaba al pequeño hijo de Shinichi a tomar cada caso con todo lo que tenía y como ahora, ocuparse de resolverlo a través de su abuelo, para de alguna forma sentir que estaba continuando con el legado de su padre y devolverle todo lo que él había dado y dejado por aquella época.

-_"Conan Edogawa…aún vive." –_ pensó con una sonrisa, que lo hacía ver idéntico al detective encogido. Se arremangó para dejar ver el reloj también propiedad de Shinichi y enseguida fijó el blanco en el cuello de Kogoro. –_"Lo siento, abuelo…"_

Disparó la aguja y como siempre entró sin que nadie hubiese visto nada; recién después de que la anestesia hiciera efecto todos se percataron de los patéticos pasos del detective antes de que cayera dormido sobre uno de los asientos. Sherlock se acercó muy disimuladamente y lo acomodó para que pareciese pensativo y filosófico, mientras él se ponía en uno de sus costados. Para terminar, sacó el transformador de voz y lo adaptó a la voz de su abuelo dando comienzo a otra actuación.

-"Disculpen todos mi chiste anterior… esperaba poder alegrarlos un poco ya que no dejaban de gritar, pero veo que ahora ya están más calmados para saber lo que en verdad pasó."

-"¿Quiere decir que era un chiste, Mouri?... Pues díganos ahora cual es el misterio detrás de todo esto." –pidió el inspector Megure, secundado por todos los que estaban detrás de él.

-"Como usted bien dijo, la víctima no tiene más que unos minutos de muerto… como la temperatura de sus quemaduras lo indican… pero los fragmentos del posible foco de luz que supuestamente le causó la muerte están más que fríos… Si en realidad ese foco hubiese entrado en cortocircuito, el vidrio seguiría tan caliente que hasta nos llegaría a quemar aún ahora… ¿o me equivoco?" –pronosticó el niño con la voz que no era de él.

-"No… pero… ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Qué entonces no fue el foco lo que causó la muerte del señor Etsuya?" –preguntó el inspector y si hubiese visto a Sherlock, lo confundiría con Shinichi sonriendo cuando la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca.

-"Sí, eso digo… También estoy diciendo que esto es un homicidio y fue el mismo asesino quien preparó el truco del foco para hacernos creer lo del accidente, es fácil pensar que alguien se electrocuta con un objeto que traspasa corriente y que se encuentra en un perímetro donde se pueda alcanzar pero no siempre es correcto."

-"Pero entonces, si dice que el asesino fue quien preparó el truco del foco a propósito… entonces tiene que ser alguna de las personas que fue al baño… y la última fue quien descubrió el cuerpo y quien gritó… el señor Amamiya." – el inspector indicó a su derecha a un hombre perturbado y pálido que no quería saber nada.

-"¡No, señor! ¡Por favor, yo no fui! ¡Nunca en mi vida sería capaz de matar a alguien y a ese hombre ni siquiera lo conocía!" –lloró el aludido pero enseguida la voz de Kogoro lo calló.

-"No, el señor Amamiya no fue… el hecho de que el truco lo hubiese preparado el asesino no quiere decir que todos los que fueron al baño están en la mira… solo fue uno, inspector… solo fue una sola persona quien cometió el crimen… y esa persona solo estuvo una vez en el baño… tres horas antes de que el señor Etsuya muriera electrocutado…"

Todos palidecieron ante la confesión como si no pudiesen procesar lo que había dicho, y es que nadie se imaginaba como una persona podía matar a otra sin estar físicamente en el lugar de los hechos, estaban lejos de llegar a considerarlo.

-"Mouri… pero… ¿cómo dice eso?... Nadie puede hacer tal cosa… además, hace tres horas… ¿no fue--…"

-"Exacto, ni bien despegamos del aeropuerto de Tokio." –aseveró el niño.

-"¿Le importaría explicarnos como se puede hacer un crimen tan descabellado?"

-"Claro que no, pero van a tener que seguirme con mucho cuidado. Como dije, el foco solo era para camuflar la verdadera artimaña detrás de este caso. Es decir, si se piensa de esta forma, el foco tendría que haber estado cerca, muy cerca del auténtico objeto que el asesino usó para causarle la muerte al señor Etsuya. Y si foco cayó del techo al lavabo, también es de pensarse que este objeto cayó al mismo tiempo."

-"Mouri, ¿A dónde quiere llegar?"

-"a África creo. Hehehe, perdón fue otro chiste. No, lo único que les voy a pedir es que miren hacia el techo, donde supuestamente estaba colgado el foco y verán a que me refiero."

Todos hicieron el mismo movimiento, y se quedaron mirando el hueco en el techo donde había estado el foco pero también… había algo más… una incisión tan pequeña que casi era imperceptible al ojo, como si fuese una mancha oscura.

-"¿Qué… qué diablos es eso?" –preguntó el inspector, tan confundido como el resto.

-"Eso es… el lugar donde el objeto que provocó la muerte estuvo colocado." –explicó el detective.

-"Pero, Mouri… ¡es demasiado pequeño! ¡no hay nada que pueda matar a alguien cabiendo en ese lugar!"

-"¿y usted que espera? ¿Qué sea un cuchillo o algo? No, tenemos solo tres pautas que nos indican como es en realidad este objeto, para que tome forma en nuestra mente. La primera, es el tamaño de ese agujerito que nos indican que no tiene mucho grosor de cuerpo, la segunda es la electricidad… si este objeto mató a esta persona con electricidad tiene que ser altamente conductor… y la tercera…

-"¿la tercera?"

-"¿Por qué cree usted que este objeto no está en la escena del crimen?"

-"Ehm, ¿Por qué el asesino lo quitó?"

-"Error, el objeto desapareció por su cuenta. Si pensamos que el avión tiende a hacer ciertas oscilaciones al volar, un objeto de una determinada forma tiende a moverse sobre ese plano inclinado sin que ningún tipo de fuerza intervenga."

-"…redondo…" –murmuró el inspector Megure, cada vez entendiendo más.- "El objeto era redondo y rodó…"

-"Bingo. Entonces tenemos, de poco grosor, conductor de electricidad y con predisposición a rodar… quizá no sepamos bien qué objeto es… pero si sabemos que rodó, podemos saber donde está ahora… en el lado opuesto al lugar de los hechos. Si van hasta donde está Heishiro, lo podrán ver."

Ninguno esperó para girarse y mirar donde el niño de piel morena estaba de pie, junto a unas cortinas algo alejadas del baño. Todos se paralizaron cuando Heishiro las corrió y un brillo desde el piso atrajo a sus ojos, quedándose mirando lo que ahora parecía una aguja de tejer tirada con un pequeño cilindro de goma rodeándola por la mitad. La incredulidad de uno era más grande que la de otro pero fue Megure nuevamente quien rompió en un grito.

-"¡¿Me… me estás diciendo que… que una aguja común mató a una persona?!" –

-"Es una aguja común… pero altamente cargada, y si le agregamos que el señor Etsuya se estaba lavando las manos cuando cayó sobre él… tenemos una muerte anunciada."

-"¿¡Pero quién?! ¿Quién puede cargar eléctricamente una aguja? ¿y cómo la colocó en ese orificio? ¿Cómo hizo que cayera justo cuando el señor Etsuya se lavaba las manos?"

-"Vamos por partes… dijo Jack el destripador. Como saben, una aguja es inofensiva pero lo único que tiene es que está hecha de metal. El metal es altamente conductor y si alguien le da la suficiente carga y le suma agua, puede ser fatal como ésta. Su pregunta era cómo se cargó eléctricamente esta aguja para haber matado al señor Etsuya y yo le respondo: 'por eso dije que el asesino solo estuvo en el baño tres horas antes de que la víctima muriese'."

-"¿Có-cómo?... ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo?!" –se conmocionó el inspector, igual que todos los demás.

-"Sí, ni bien el avión estaba en el aeropuerto, el asesino se infiltró en el baño y colocó la aguja en ese orificio de manera que atraviese la coraza del avión y tenga contacto con el exterior. Y la naturaleza se encargó de cargarla por él…"

-"Quiere decir que…"

-"La tormenta la cargó durante las tres horas previas a que cayera." –terminó, e hizo una pausa.-"Todos los aviones están construidos a imitación de una caja o jaula de Faraday, de manera que si son alcanzados por un rayo, la corriente eléctrica solo circule a través de la estructura sin causar ningún tipo de daño. Pero la aguja rompía con esta estructura porque atraía a los rayos pero no había forma de que conduzca la descarga a tierra, es decir actuaba como un pararrayos pero sin la conexión a tierra, por lo que la carga se seguía acumulando en su cuerpo metálico y su pequeño cilindro de goma impedía que la electricidad se escape."

-"Entonces, acumuló la suficiente carga como para matar al señor Etsuya… pero lo que no entiendo es como cayó justo en el momento en que se estaba lavando las manos."

-"Eso si fue por obra del asesino… pero repito… el asesino no volvió a pisar el baño."

-"¿E…entonces? Mouri, deje de hacerse el misterioso y diga quién lo hizo…"

-"Sólo hay una persona que haya estado tres horas antes en el baño, y garantice que la aguja caiga junto con el foco sin estar físicamente en ese lugar…" –empezó y agravó su tono cuando volvió a hablar. –" y esa persona es… la señorita Kaori."

Todos contuvieron su aliento otra vez y miraron a la azafata, quien se veía nerviosa y distraída, como si quisiese esquivar el tema.

-"¿La…azafata?" –solo dijo Megure, con un hilo de voz. –"Pero, ¿cómo…?

-"Todas las azafatas aquí tienen la autorización de pilotear el avión si el piloto se los pide… ella lo único que tuvo que hacer fue poner algunos tranquilizantes en su bebida para que él le ceda el puesto y ni bien tomó los controles del avión se ocupó de hacer aquella sacudida tan turbulenta que todos sentimos, que fue precisamente para que la aguja y el foco cayeran sobre el señor Etsuya que estaba lavándose las manos. Por supuesto que ella sincronizó todo para que ni bien el se levante para ir al baño, ella ya esté al mando del avión."

-"Pero Mouri, ¡no tiene ninguna otra evidencia en contra de la señorita Kaori!"

-"Claro que la tengo. La evidencia más contundente es su sweater." –Todos miraron enseguida el tejido que llevaba la azafata, quien ya estaba empezando a sudar frío. –"Si miran la parte de abajo, los puntos no están terminados… las agujas no se pueden sacar hasta que se termine de tejer pero ella se vio en la necesidad de sacarla para matar al señor Etsuya y por eso quedó mal e incompleto."-

-"¡Está bien!" –admitió abruptamente Kaori, con su mirada acuosa fija en el suelo. –"Sí… fui yo quien lo maté… pero es porque él me dejó primero… No soportaba que yo fuese azafata y viajara constantemente a otros países… pero yo en verdad sufría cuando estaba lejos de él… y a él no le importó cuando ni bien volví me pidió la separación… Cuando me enteré que estaba ahora con Kikuko y que viajaban a África… el mismo vuelo donde yo estaría… no me pude contener…"

Nadie supo bien qué decir ante las lágrimas de la azafata pero no hizo falta ya que los oficiales que acompañaban a Megure la esposaron rápido y la llevaron bajo supervisión, hasta que tocaran tierra para arrestarla. Sherlock solo miró de costado, como si ya hubiese terminado su parte y no le quedara más por hacer pero como siempre no estaba conforme, sería estúpido que se contentara con cada pequeño caso que se resuelva o cada criminal que se atrape, si eso no era nada comparado con lo todo que faltaba para reparar todas las injusticias del mundo.

Miró a Heishiro, quien le levantó el pulgar, y él enseguida le respondió igual. Luego de guardar el transformador de voz y levantarse se fue hasta donde estaba, dejando a su abuelo que ya se estaba despertando.

-"Buen trabajo, Kudo." –lo felicitó el mini-detective del Oeste, de brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared.

-"Tú también, Hattori… cuando dijiste lo de la cajita feliz me recordaste el modelo de la jaula de Faraday y gracias a eso pude resolver el caso" –agradeció, también cruzándose de brazos –"y ahora solo queda que le tiren flores a O-chan…"

La sonrisa de los dos no podía ser más grande mientras miraban fijamente el desconcierto en el rostro de su abuelo, quien tenía a toda la tripulación prácticamente alabándolo y él sin conciencia de nada.

-"Mejor, que él distraiga a la gente… ahora lo único que quiero hacer es tomar la mamadera e irme a dormir…" –declaró Heishiro, omitiendo un bostezo.

-"Sí, yo también… espero que la leche no se haya enfriado mucho." –lo secundó Sherlock.

Ambos niños otra vez se abrieron paso por entre cada par de piernas para volver a sus asientos, pero ahora era más difícil moverse si la gente estaba mucho más eufórica que antes por el detective que acababa de despertar, y que como siempre no entendía nada. No hubo ninguno que no lo haya felicitado o dado la mano, cosa que él no evitó y olvidando completamente que no sabía porque lo hacían, se dejó fotografiar y entrevistar.

-"¡Mouri, veo que no perdió el toque después de tantos años! ¡Sigue tan afilado como siempre!" –comentó el inspector Megure, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-"¿quién yo? ¡Eh, quiero decir…! ¡Claro, claro! Heheheh ¡Por más de que me vea un poco más viejo, mi cerebro sigue siendo el mismo!"

-_"… el mismo espacio vacío."_ –pensó Heishiro con una gota, que lo escuchaba sentado desde su asiento. Miró hacia su lado, donde Sherlock ya se había quedado dormido aún con la mamadera en la boca, y antes de él también hacer lo mismo sacó primero su celular que estaba abierto y se lo puso para hablar. –"¿tío? ¿ya puedo cortar?"

-_"Sí, perdóname Hei-chan por haberte pedido que me llames de nuevo…"_ –respondió la voz de un hombre en la línea. –_"¿Sherlock ya se durmió?"_

-"Sí, ¿quieres que lo despierte?"

-_"No, déjalo… debe estar muy cansado y seguro que tú también, después de todo no fue un caso fácil… pero lo hicieron muy bien." –_dijo con orgullo. –_"Mañana en la mañana los iremos a buscar al aeropuerto…"_

-"Ok… Hasta mañana, tío" – El niño colgó y guardó el teléfono, aprovechando para sacar su mamadera e igual que su amigo empezar a tomar mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Hola! Que bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo. Este es el primer capítulo de una continuación mía de Detective Conan, ¡sí ahora con el hijo de Shinichi!... ¡de células cerebrales más que desarrolladas! Ya con tres años resuelve su primer caso, y Heishiro tampoco se queda atrás… no hay duda que son hijos de sus padres jajaja. En realidad no sé hasta donde va a llegar este fic, porque no medí ni planifiqué nada, escribía a medida que se me ocurría… hasta los casos son medios improvisados, ¿no? Bueno, no soy experta ni en física, ni en aviones, ni en teorías, ni en nada… todo lo que escribí fue sacado de Internet y si hay algo que parezca demasiado cualquiera… bueno, tengan en cuenta que esto es ficción. Ya sé que una aguja no puede traspasar el material de un avión, cargarse con una tormenta y matar a alguien por ejemplo, jejeje… pero bueno, en Detective Conan también hay muchas cosas imposibles, lo que importa es que el caso se resuelva… acá también.

¡Si les gustó y quieren más háganmelo saber! ¡Sería la primera vez que alguien me comenta así que entiendan mis nervios! Este es mi primer fanfic en todo Internet, nunca antes me animé a subir ninguno, espero que haga bien su debut jejeje.

Nos vemos en el capítulo dos,

Pottsylvania


	2. Chapter 2

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EL ASESINATO DETRÁS DE LA BANDERA (1ª parte)**

Muchos lamentaron dejar el avión cuando recibieron la oleada de calor exterior que sofocaba a casi todo el aeropuerto internacional O.R Tambo de Johannesburgo y que hacía de las pistas de aterrizaje casi sartenes, pero no había nadie más afectado que Kogoro Mouri, quien si odiaba algo más que a su ex esposa era a tanta aridez junta. Y lo peor para él era que ni siquiera podía pasar el mal rato con un cigarrillo porque tenía ambos brazos ocupados con sus dos nietos dormidos en cada uno. Los niños prácticamente se habían desmayado en sus asientos ni bien pasó la conmoción y seguían sin despertar aún después de haber llegado, por un lado así no le daban trabajo a Kogoro pero por otro, tenía que cargar con los dos por lo menos hasta que encontrara a Ran en ese mundo de gente.

-"¡MOURI!" –se escuchó la voz del inspector Megure por sobre el ruido de las turbinas acercándose. –"¿No quiere venir con nosotros? Vamos a la comisaría a entregar a la culpable a las autoridades locales y nadie mejor que usted para explicarles lo que pasó."

-"No, gracias." –respondió el detective con una gota sabiendo que él era el menos indicado si prácticamente no había estado ahí. –"Voy a encontrarme con mi hija, le dejo los monstruos y me voy al hotel."

-"¿Quiere que lo ayude a cargarlos?" –ofreció, para que Mouri enseguida le diera a Heishiro y caminaran hasta la plataforma de pasajeros entre las largas colas de gente que entraban y salían, pero por más que miraran para cualquier lado, no había nadie que se le pareciera a Ran o al resto. Era como si ellos fuesen los únicos japoneses dentro de la mayor mezcla de nacionalidades, cosa de la que Kogoro tampoco era muy fanático, y ya cuando el tiempo empezó a pasar su paciencia estaba cerca del límite.

-"Ran va a tener que escucharme… lo entiendo de los niños, ¿pero dejarme a mí abandonado en medio de este bosque de gente?" –se quejó.

-"Bueno, usted ya sabe que Shinichi y Ran son personas muy ocupadas… probablemente les surgió un caso a último momento del cual no pudieron escapar, ¿no cree?…"

-"Cuando ellos eran niños y tenía que ir a buscarlos de algún lado, a mi no me surgían casos."

-"Me pregunto porque sería" –se escuchó una voz irónica que hizo a Kogoro prácticamente tirar al pequeño Sherlock de la sorpresa y casi se muere cuando se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Eri Kisaki, su ex esposa, muy divertida de verlo tan aturdido. No hacían falta palabras para entender la mirada de 'con todo lo grande que es el mundo, tenían que encontrarse de coincidencia en el mismo aeropuerto' pero parecía demasiado loco, tanto que Kogoro ya se empezaba a preguntar si alguien lo hacía a propósito o algo parecido.

-"¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!" –explotó el detective, sin importarle que Eri no estuviese sola. La abogada lo miró con su típica sonrisa burlona y complacida pero los tres hombres que la acompañaban parecían no entender de qué se trataba todo esto.

-"¿qué no es obvio? Ran también me llamó y me pidió que venga como a ti, pero además estoy cumpliendo algunos trabajos para la embajada de Japón en Sudáfrica. Como puedes ver el mío no es un viaje de placer a diferencia de otros." –comentó con sorna, irritando aún más la vena en el cuello del hombre.

-"…y yo que pensé que podría descansar aquí…" –comentó por lo bajo.

-"Lo único que lamento es que mi pequeño ángel no haya podido viajar conmigo… el pobre lo debe haber pasado muy mal bajo tus cuidados…" –volvió a decir, refiriéndose a un muy dormido Sherlock.

-"y supongo que contigo estaría mejor, ¿no? Sobretodo por los tres desconocidos sospechosos y desconfiables que tienes atrás…" –incriminó, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los que escucharon.

-"Oiga Mouri, me parece que no--" –El inspector Megure intentó intervenir pero Eri lo cortó limpiamente muy enojada, en tanto sus acompañantes solo se miraban confundidos unos a otros.

-"¿Cómo te atreves? Estos caballeros son mis clientes, que amablemente se ofrecieron a recogerme para después ir de inmediato a atender su denuncia." –explicó indignada, antes de que uno de los tres se acercase a la pareja para hablar.

-"Mis disculpas, señor Mouri… no fue nuestra intención causarle un malentendido. Mi nombre es Ryoma Arishima, soy propietario de uno de los estadios de fútbol aquí en Johannesburgo y fui yo quien solicitó la ayuda de su esposa." –se presentó el más joven de los tres pero no menos elegante ya que como los demás llevaba un traje.

-"Mucho gusto, detective. Yo soy Sojuro Hyata, también soy japonés y trabajo para el señor Arishima." –ahora el más viejo de los tres, también de traje pero arrastrándolo ya que rengueaba con una pierna, se introdujo.

-"Y yo soy Desmond Vosloo, encargado de relaciones internacionales." –terminó el último, un sudafricano cuyo traje le ajustaba por su maciza contextura. –"Es un honor tener en nuestro país a un detective tan destacado como usted."

Sin poder dejar pasar cualquier tipo de halago a sus habilidades, Mouri enseguida largó una de sus locas y efusivas carcajadas, que de la emoción estuvo cerca de tirar a Sherlock de nuevo pero Eri esta vez lo rescató, un poco antes de que el pequeño abriera sus azules ojos y la mirara.

-"¿Abuela?" –dijo el niño, con voz somnolienta.

-"Hola cariño, que bueno que despiertas." –saludó la mujer dulcificando su tono.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya llegamos?:.. ¿O estamos en Japón?" –

-"No, estamos en Sudáfrica y yo decidí reunirme también con ustedes." –sonrió ella.

Solo estar cerca de Sherlock la hacía más tierna y sentimental, como había dejado de ser desde que Ran era pequeña, y es que en su vida no hubo ningún otro bebé o niño más que su única hija por lo que siempre le quedó la necesidad de querer proteger y amar más, aunque no pudo hasta la llegada de Sherlock. Le había hecho tan bien que hasta parecía más joven, pese a que era su abuela, y es que cuando lo abrazaba o besaba era como una alegría que con ningún juicio iba a poder ganar y pequeñeces así la hacían pensar en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado tener otro hijo.

-"Qué hermoso nieto tiene, señora Kisaki." –le comentó Desmond Vosloo y luego se dirigió al niño amigablemente. –"Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estas?"

-"Baie goed, dankie." (Muy bien, gracias) –respondió Sherlock en afrikáans, impresionando tanto a su abuela como al hombre y llamando la atención de los demás.

-"Praat jy Afrikaans?" (Hablas afrikáans?) –le preguntó otra vez Desmond.

-"'n Bietjie, my vader geleer my hoe om te praat in Afrikaans." (un poco, mi papá me enseñó como hablar en afrikaans.) –volvió a decir el niño dejando mudo al resto, sobretodo a los que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que decían. –"U is hiervandaan?" (Usted es de aquí?)

-"Ja, Ek was gebore hier." (sí, yo nací aquí) –respondió Desmond. –"U is sodanige 'n intelligent kind" (Eres un niño muy inteligente)

-"Nunca creí que un niño tan pequeño pudiese hablar tan bien una lengua extranjera…" –acotó Sojuro Hyata, todavía impresionado por la facilidad con la que Sherlock se desenvolvía en otro idioma.

-"No es la gran cosa…" –dijo un muy disgustado Kogoro, a quien lo habían sacado de ser el centro de atención justo cuando estaba en medio de puros elogios. –"Cualquiera puede hablar en Afrikols…"

-"Afrikaans, idiota." –lo calló Eri.

El grupo se despidió del inspector Megure que se marchó para seguir a sus oficiales de Japón, pero no sin antes dejar a Heishiro en brazos del detective Mouri otra vez. Todos intercambiaron miradas, como pensando lo mismo sobre cuando tiempo más iban a estar parados en medio del aeropuerto, pero Ryoma Arishima rompió el silencio antes de que alguien más decidiera.

-"Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, señora Kisaki." –llamó, mirando su reloj. –"Se nos va a hacer tarde."

-"Bien, pero quiero que mis nietos nos acompañen, si no les importa… me gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos mientras estamos en Sudáfrica." –pidió la abogada, haciendo que Kogoro la mirara enemistado.

-"Ni lo sueñes, ellos se vendrán conmigo al hotel… no tengo ganas de ir a buscarlos después a donde tú estés…" –se quejó el abuelo.

-"¿y qué te hace pensar que ellos quieren hacer lo mismo que tú?" –reprochó ella.

-"¿estás bromeando? Conmigo es con quien más se divierten… nunca se quejan cuando los pongo en la cuna y me siento a ver tele."

-"¡Ellos ya no usan cuna!"

-"Señor Mouri, señora Kisaki… si están de acuerdo, podemos ir todos a ver el caso. Estaríamos muy agradecidos de que el señor Mouri también nos acompañara ya que su excelente trabajo como detective sería de mucha ayuda." –ofreció Sojuro Hyata.

Por más que en un principio la idea no le gustó mucho, Kogoro terminó aceptando solo porque le ofrecieron llevarlos en auto hasta el hotel ni bien terminaran, y viendo que Ran y los demás no daban señales de vida, optó por subirse y dejarse llevar hasta donde decían tan pronto salieron del aeropuerto.

Todos quedaron a merced de la vista metropolitana con espacios verdes que pasaba a los lados de la autopista como la mejor fotografía que pudieran ver, y que para los abuelos y los chicos era tan distinta a la Tokio que ellos conocían pero mientras más lejos iban por entre tanto territorio africano, Kogoro menos podía retener su curiosidad.

-"Perdonen, pero nadie aquí me dijo a donde vamos y qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos." –dijo aburrido, con Heishiro en sus piernas.

-"Tú fuiste el que te prestaste sin preguntar primero." –respondió Eri, quien iba adelante llevando a Sherlock y por eso no vio la mirada de pocos amigos que le tiró su ex esposo desde atrás.

-"Bueno señor Mouri, nos dirigimos a mi estadio de fútbol que queda a unos diez kilómetros de aquí para que la señora Kisaki lo examine y pruebe ante los fiscales su buen mantenimiento y supervisión." –explicó Ryoma Akishima. –"Recibimos una notificación de nuestro vecino, el señor Chikao Fuchida, quien es propietario del estadio construido justo al lado y que quiere tener al suyo con más autorización que el mío para juegos deportivos."

-"… mientras no nos lleve mucho tiempo." –comentó, como si no le interesara mucho.

-_"…tanto que tiene que hacer." –_pensó Sherlock, con una gota.

Nadie volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a la propiedad, y verla desde afuera hacía que Sherlock quisiera estar ya adentro. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver un estadio de fútbol de ese tamaño en toda su vida, aunque hubiera sido mejor si estuvieran ahí para ver un partido y no por asuntos legales. De todas formas, sintió la misma emoción tan pronto ingresaron al campo y quedaron rodeados de las más grandes dimensiones y la mejor infraestructura que hubiesen visto, para Sherlock era como si fuese un jugador y saliese a ganar.

-"No tiene nada que defender de su vecino, señor Arishima. Para mí todo está más que bien." –repuso Eri, dándole mirada muy significativa a su alrededor. –"Si así lo quiere, haré un informe y lo elevaré a las autoridades, pero para eso necesito más inspección del lugar si no le importa."

Nadie tuvo ninguna objeción, además podían trabajar con toda libertad ya que solo estaban ellos ahí dentro salvo por algún que otro encargado de la limpieza. Todos se distribuyeron por el campo, entre ellos los niños se apartaron a un rincón para simular un partido pero justo cuando estaban pensando que no tenían ninguna pelota, una picó hasta ellos como salida de la nada. Ambos quedaron igual de perplejos y por más que miraron no supieron quien la había tirado, aunque dejó de importarles cuando la idea de jugar los pudo más.

-"Vamos Kudo, ¿Por qué no haces unos tiros al arco? Yo atajaré." –invitó Heishiro, viendo como Sherlock empezaba a hacer jueguitos con la pelota.

-"No lo sé, esos arcos son muy grandes para ti y perderás todo el tiempo." –pensó.

-"Bueno, entonces este será mi arco." –Heishiro dio unos pasos atrás y señaló el mástil de una bandera, que estaba a unos metros de la tribuna. Sherlock asintió y puso la pelota en la tierra pero en una rápida ojeada hacia arriba se quedó inmóvil, olvidándose que tenía que patear.

-"Oye, ¿qué te sucede?" –le preguntó el moreno, caminando hasta donde estaba su amigo y elevando su mirada justo como él.

-"Hattori, esa bandera… es de Japón… pero se ve algo distinta." –habló el niño, teniendo sus ojos azules en la bandera a lo más alto del mástil. Justo como decía era de Japón, como su color blanco y círculo rojo indicaba, pero lo inquietante era el rojo que parecía más un marrón apagado, muy distinto al que ellos conocían de su bandera.

-"¿No será de otro país?" –preguntó Heishiro.

Antes de que Sherlock le pudiese contestar, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró al campo y levantó el vuelo de la tela dejando a ambos niños sin poder hablar ni parpadear por lo que veían.

Había un cuerpo colgado desde el hasta.

Sus ojos se secaron de tanto mirar, como estimulando a sus cerebros a que trabajen hasta dar con algún tipo de lógica y saber qué había pasado. Pero la imagen del hombre colgado y escondido detrás de la tela no les decía nada hasta ahora, solo los desesperaba más. Todavía les faltaban muchísimos datos para llegar aunque sea a reconstruir la escena pero antes de que siguieran reflexionando, Eri y Kogoro los sacaron de ahí enseguida, uno más pálido que el otro. Detrás de ellos, los tres profesionales llegaron corriendo, a excepción del señor Hyata quien se atrasó por su pierna dañada, pero ninguno contuvo el terror y pánico que les avanzó frente a tanta crueldad.

-"Señor Desmond, ¿Por qué no llama a la policía?... Usted es el único que habla el idioma de aquí…" –ordenó Kogoro, siendo obedecido al acto por el sudafricano.

-"¿Quién es esa persona? Ustedes lo saben, ¿no?" –interrogó enseguida Eri a los dos que quedaban.

-"Es el señor Chikao Fuchida, el vecino." –respondió Sojuro Hyata, quien era el único que podía hablar debido el parálisis del señor Arishima.

Él era sin duda el más afectado, habiendo perdido toda su aristocracia dentro de la más grande crisis nerviosa, obviamente espantado no sólo por tanta atrocidad sino también por las repercusiones legales que podía tener, después de todo era su estadio el que iba a estar mal visto y nada peor para hacerlo caer tanto social como profesionalmente.

-"¡¿Por… por que…?! ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo fue… qué pasó esto? ¡¿Y porque en mi estadio?!" –gemía, como si lo estuviesen masacrando. –"¡Esto no tenía que pasarme a mí!"

-_"No eres el único… la víctima debe estar pensando lo mismo en el otro mundo" –_pensó Sherlock irónicamente y miró al desconsolado empresario. –"Disculpe, ¿usted recuerda tener una bandera de Japón dentro de su estadio?"

-"¡No! ¡No, jamás la había visto! ¡No sé porque está ahí!" –lloró, haciendo que el niño tuviera su primer acercamiento para resolver el caso.

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" –lo cuestionó Eri.

-"Bueno, es que si no recuerda tener una bandera de Japón es porque eso no debe ser una bandera de Japón." –declaró con simpleza, dejando fríos a todos los adultos.

-"¿ Có… como..?" – se inquietó Eri.

-"Desde lejos parece, pero no es más que un pedazo de tela blanco. Y el círculo está en realidad hecho por la sangre de la víctima, quien seguramente recibió una herida de muerte justo en su abdomen y fue envuelto enseguida por la tela, de tal forma que la sangre se dispersó y se secó en forma de círculo. Resulta una táctica muy eficiente para el asesino si lo que se quiere es esconder el cadáver… pudo haber estado como máximo un día ahí sino sopla el viento, pero nadie lo notó porque lo único que se ve es lo que para todos es la bandera."

Nadie sabía ahora que los shockeaba más, si el despiadado asesinato o la muy avanzada deducción que acababan de escuchar por la boca de un niñito. Resultaba hasta estúpido que ellos en todo ese rato no hubiesen hecho nada más que entrar en nervios y el más chico de todos ya tuviera la primera parte del caso confirmada, pero para algunos era peligroso. Si ese niño seguía amenazando con entrar en terrenos prohibidos de los que nadie sabía, quizá se aseguraría de no dejarlo salir.

–"¿Quieres decir entonces que el asesino lo mató y después lo izó hasta ahí arriba?" –trató de pensar Eri.

-"Tiene que haber sido alguien con mucha fuerza para hacerlo." –recapacitó Kogoro.

-_"No." –_se dijo mentalmente Sherlock. –_"No hay nadie por más fuerte que sea capaz de izar a un cuerpo de peso muerto. El asesino debe haber usado otro método para subirlo… ¿pero cual?" _

Sus ojos se estaban volviendo oscuros de tanto que carburaba su cabeza, ya se había puesto en el lugar del asesino más de lo que podía contar pero seguía donde había empezado. Por mucho que mirara a cada señor, de todas sus sospechas ninguna podía bajar a la tierra y conformarlo pero mientras los seguía de cerca, notó que faltaba alguien más entre ellos.

-"¡Oye Hattori!... ¡Hattori! ¿Dónde estás?" –gritó girándose para todos lados.

-"¡Aquí arriba! ¡Ven tienes que ver esto, Kudo!" –contestó el niño de Osaka, quien estaba subido a la tercer grada de la tribuna en línea recta al mástil.

El mini-detective del Este se apuró en llegar hasta él por las escalinatas y se quedó mirando intrigado lo que señalaba. Justo el palo del barandal que tenían a centímetros de sus pies estaba roto, era el único de todos que no tenía apoyabrazos y además la pintura estaba removida sólo en una parte, como si hubiese pasado algo raspando que la haya quitado.

Para ellos, eso fue como una pieza más agregada a su rompecabezas, con la cual ya podían diagramar todo el crimen paso por paso. Pero aún les faltaba lo más importante, que era puntualmente quien había sido el culpable.

-"Ya lo tienes, ¿verdad?" –le preguntó Heishiro.

-"Sí, aunque… si en verdad fue así como pasó… y si lo hubiese hecho la persona que yo pienso… entonces, la evidencia que falta debe estar justo al pie del pedestal." –murmuró más para si mismo pero el otro también lo entendió.

Ambos bajaron como un rayo las escalinatas y corrieron hasta el pedestal donde se levantaba el mástil, llevando sus miradas hasta un sitio que antes no habían prestado atención. La tierra alrededor del mármol estaba apenas levantada y marcada pero sin que se note mucho y sin que les importe a ellos tampoco, pues con eso ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Ya tenían el caso cerrado…

-"Oye Kudo, ¿estás al cien por ciento seguro?... No podemos inculpar a alguien teniendo solo estas pistas… son algo débiles…" –se preocupó Heishiro.

-"Ya lo sé… pero no podemos hacer más nada… lo único que nos queda es hacer que lo confiese él mismo…" –inquirió Sherlock.

-"¿Y cómo harás eso?" –

-"Ya verás." –sonrió pero cuando se disponía a marcharse, la mano de Heishiro lo tiró y regresó a su lugar. –"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Vas a… hacer lo de siempre, ¿no? Vas a dormir a tu abuelo y a hacerte pasar por él." –Ante la afirmación Sherlock no hizo más que bajar su mirada, como sintiendo culpa por lo que iba a contestar.

-"No, no voy a hacer eso. Esta vez seré yo quien exponga el caso." –confesó con un tono de voz muy grave para su edad, alarmando al otro niño.

-"¿¡Qué?! ¿¿Acaso estás loco, Kudo?? Ya bastante espectáculo diste con tus palabritas en afrikáans y con el lío de la bandera para que ahora la completes con toda una explicación sobre cómo se hizo este crimen. Si eso no es suficiente para que te empiecen a llamar fenómeno, no sé que lo sea."

-"Hattori, tengo la leve impresión de que el asesino no va a reaccionar muy bien después de que lo desenmascare, y si eso pasa no puedo poner la vida de mi abuelo en peligro. Si lo duermo, él no podrá defenderse y yo no podré cuidarlo, ¿me entiendes? Además, creo que el asesino está esperando que sea yo quien lo enfrente… hay algo que me hace pensar en eso…" –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock era tan poco egoísta que tuvo la facultad de dejar a Heishiro sin saber qué decir y no pudo volver a detenerlo cuando lo vio empezar a caminar, con su misma determinación siempre respaldada por la justicia.

_-"Pero Kudo… ¿quién te defenderá a ti si todo sale mal?" _

Por más fuerte que se veía como si fuese el mismo Sherlock Holmes caminando hacia otro desafío, había miedo adentro suyo y en cada paso que daba. Era tan natural, la lógica más fácil que había en el mundo, pero él se negaba a entenderlo, por primera vez no quería escuchar nada de verdad en que un niño de tres años quisiera llorar. Quería sacarlo de su cabeza, que no existiera debilidad alguna, olvidarse de lo asustado que estaba, pero él seguía teniendo tres años y seguía siendo un niño indefenso al que le puede pasar de todo. Si había algo que odiaba era que fuera así.

-_"Sé que no me voy a equivocar… pero…tengo miedo igual y no sé a qué…" –_pensó. –_"No quiero sentirme de esta forma… ¿qué clase de detective soy si sé la respuesta de este caso pero no puedo decirla?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora?... Hace poco estaba bien… ¿Qué me pasa?..."_

Algo que no entendió lo tomó desprevenido. Sus ojos estaban decorados con lagrimones, los mismos que cualquier niño saca del miedo a lo desconocido y se quedó duro, sin saber porque ahora estaba llorando como cuando era un bebé.

_-"¿Por qué estoy llorando si no me pasa nada?... Además, yo no lloro… Esto no es para tanto… sólo me pueden matar, pero eso no es nada nuevo…" _

Sherlock dejó de caminar, ahora sus lágrimas caían pero bajo la sombra de su flequillo.

-_"No quiero morirme… no quiero estar aquí…" –_ pensó con tristeza antes de enterrar sus pequeñas rodillas en la tierra. –_"…papá…" _

Sin hacerse esperar, todos corrieron escandalizados hacia él sin saber qué le había pasado, sobretodo Eri quien era la más afectada y por eso llegó primera al lado de su nieto.

-"Sherlock, cariño ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar?" –se desesperó mientras el niño se secaba las lágrimas, ya volviendo a la compostura.

-"Por nada." –respondió sacando un poco de valor. –"Tengo… tengo algo que decirles a todos."

Nadie entendió el comportamiento del niño que primero lloraba y al minuto siguiente los convocaba con toda su frialdad y misterio, pero ninguno sabía el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para actuar así a pesar de todo su malestar.

-"El… el truco detrás de este asesinato no es izar el cuerpo, nadie de aquí tiene la capacidad para hacer tal cosa solo con sus brazos ni siquiera el señor Vosloo que parece el más fuerte. El asesino usó otro método para subirlo sin trabajo duro y sin necesidad de ser un físico culturista."

-"¿Qué… qué estás diciendo, mocoso? ¿Entonces como rayos lo subió hasta ahí arriba?" –protestó Kogoro, quien por muy poco que quisiese escuchar a su nieto, tenía que admitir que le encontraba algo de sentido a lo que decía.

-"Usando una tirolesa." –respondió Sherlock. –"Si se fijan bien, el cordón de la bandera puede sacarse. El asesino tomó ventaja de esto, lo sacó y subió las escalinatas hasta la tercera grada en línea recta al mástil, de manera que el cable quede tirante entre el mástil y el barandal. Hay uno de los barrotes que no tiene apoyabrazos y fue exactamente el que usó para colocar la correa y crear una polea suspendida entre ambos niveles de altura, o en otras palabras una tirolesa."

A medida que escuchaban a todos se les empezaba a dibujar el gráfico de cada acción en sus cabezas, ahora haber colgado a un hombre no les parecía tan ilógico e imposible, pero aún faltaba para terminar.

-"El resto fue fácil. El cuerpo ya estaba envuelto en la tela, por lo que no tuvo más que engancharlo y colgarlo. Así lo fue corriendo tirando de la cuerda como si se tratara de una cinta transportadora hasta que lo dejó a lo más alto del mástil, después de eso desató el carril y volvió a bajar para devolverlo a su lugar. Aflojando un poco el agarre, la tela también cedió y se soltó para que quedara la bandera a simple vista."

-"Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida." –se enojó Kogoro. –"¿Quién se complicaría la vida para hacer algo así?"

Los ojos de Sherlock nunca habían estado tan agresivos, como si quisiesen defenderse de algo y es que sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba como enfermo y paralizado por tanto miedo lamentando más que nunca lo patético que era.

-"Esa… es la cuestión. Durante todo este crimen, el asesino se complicó más de la cuenta en realizar cada paso, siempre eligió el camino más difícil en lugar del simple y rápido y es como si… como si… tuviese miedo de que todo salga mal… como si estuviese haciendo algo muy importante para él que no merece estropearse… es decir, lo que representa la bandera… su simbología…su relevancia… debe ser algo muy venerado por él…"

Mientras más hablaba, su garganta se cerraba cada vez más como si una mano lo estuviese apretando y matándolo. Sabía que iba a perder la voz pero no podía hacer nada, sólo seguir con su deducción por más insulsa y frágil que le esté saliendo y que hasta Kogoro podría decir mejor que él. Su piel ya era azul a los ojos de todos, incluso Heishiro lo notó y se alteró sabiendo que había tenido razón y que Sherlock no estaba bien.

-_"Kudo… ¿qué te sucede?... Tú no eres así…" _–pensó intranquilamente el niño de Osaka.

-"¿Cómo es eso de venerar la bandera? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Sabes quién es el asesino?" –preguntó esta vez Eri que como todos los adultos ignoraban todo lo que Sherlock estaba padeciendo.

Ante esa pregunta, el corazón del niño empezó a latir frenéticamente, sabiendo que había llegado el punto culminante pero ya no podía resistir más.

-_"Vamos Kudo… Dilo… quien es el asesino… Sí no lo dices tú, nadie lo hará…" –_se perturbó Heishiro.

_-_"El… el asesino…" –

-_"No… no puedo… no puedo decirlo..."_

_-_"El asesino… es…"

_-_Vamos, Sherlock… dinos quien es…" –lo apuró Eri.

-"Sí, mocoso… dilo de una vez…"

_-_"… es…"

-_"… creo que voy a vomitar…"_

_-_"es… es…"

-"¡El asesino eres tú, Sojuro Hyata!"

La voz tan firme, dura y convincente los golpeó a todos como una espada y los llamó a que miraran, con toda la sorpresa y estupor que tenían. Detrás de ellos, la figura de un hombre tan desafiante e imperativo como un juez, un abogado o un detective los enmudeció, haciendo que parezcan sentenciados frente a sus ojos feroces y penitenciarios. Su cuerpo ahora era atlético lejos del adolescente que una vez fue, inclusive era estúpido pensar que había sido encogido alguna vez en su vida si no se veían más que músculos en toda su altura, entrando por poco en un traje negro de Armani. Pese a que su cabello seguía con el mismo estilo, había cierta elegancia masculina en toda su apariencia, haciéndolo mucho más que apuesto y todavía el más codiciado entre las mujeres.

Nadie podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con ojos desmesurados, hasta que Eri rompió el silencio aún extasiada.

-"Shinichi-kun…" –pronunció sin poder salir de su desconcierto.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, ¡terminado el capítulo dos!... ¡les agradezco mucho sus reviews chicas! Me gustó mucho saber que es lo que piensan, y si… los chicos me quedaron algo jóvenes, ¿no? Jejeje… tengo un amor especial por los nenes chiquitos del anime, como Gohan cuando tenía cuatro añitos… ¡Dios! Se puso tan grande… Bueno, Sherlock y Heishiro también van a crecer… y se van a poner tan lindos como sus padres… ¿algún voluntario para personaje femenino? Jajaja…

Disculpen mi manera algo "paisana" de expresarme… soy argentina y tiendo a hablar mucho en gaucho, así que no me doy cuenta de algunas palabras que en otros países no se usan… como mamadera. Sí, mamadera es biberón o botella de leche, la que toman los niños… jeje… acá se les dice así… yo tomaba la mamadera jeje…

Bien, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Shinichi? Justo al último momento para rescatar a su niño… ¿y el pobre Sherlock? Dios, no saben lo que me dolió escribir como se moría de miedo, ¡pobrecito!, pero bueno… no es tan invencible como se cree… no se ustedes, pero a mi se me hace que me quedó muy a lo Simba-Mufasa ¿no?... No sé preocupen, en el capítulo que viene ya salen Ran y los demás… o Sarabi, Rafiki, Nala jajaja… no, mentira…

¡Besos! ¡Hasta el capítulo tres!

Pottsylvania.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: EL ASESINATO DETRÁS DE LA BANDERA (2ª Parte)**

-"Shinichi-kun…" –

-"Es el mocoso robahijas…" – se asombró Kogoro.

Sherlock no podía cerrar sus ojos ni aunque intentara, necesitaba solo de tener a su padre para sentirse como si nunca hubiese estado descompuesto ni afectado pero si muy absorto. De tantas emociones fuertes que había vivido en el día, ahora su carita no podía abandonar la inocencia de cada signo de confusión que le brotaba, era como ver la cara de Ran cada vez que Shinichi solía hacer una de sus apariciones salidas de la nada en pleno caso de homicidio.

-"Usted… usted es el detective Kudo…" –respiró Ryoma Akishima.

Shinichi no volvió a decir nada, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia ellos con una mirada de 'muévanse de mi camino'. Todos se apartaron automáticamente, hasta Eri y Kogoro tuvieron miedo de quedarse e interferir entre el padre que quería llegar hasta su hijo.

Finalmente, se detuvo a centímetros de donde estaba arrodillado Sherlock, quien le devolvió la mirada confundida y desconcertada.

-"Ven aquí." –le dijo Shinichi, mientras se agachaba y lo alzaba para tenerlo entre sus brazos. –"Ya está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo me encargaré de esto, ¿sí hijo?"

-"¿Pero… cómo sabes…?" –Sherlock no pudo continuar ya que la mirada confiada de su padre le dijo todo, él tenía toda la información que necesitaba para resolver el caso.

-"Disculpe, detective Kudo… Me parece que usted no conoce la gravedad de su acusación, sobretodo porque ignora cada uno de los hechos que corresponden con esta terrible tragedia." – empezó Sojuro Hyata, algo incómodo.

-"Sí, Shinichi… ¿acaso estás al tanto de todo?" –preguntó Eri, a lo que solo recibió una media sonrisa de su yerno.

-"Estoy bien informado sobre los eventos que llevaron al señor Fuchida a la muerte, creo que mi hijo acaba de dejarlo muy en claro, pero también estoy enterado sobre la identidad del asesino y por eso puedo continuar donde Sherlock dejó. Creo que fue algo sobre venerar una bandera, ¿no?..."

El niño asintió sin mirar, había aprovechado la seguridad de los brazos de su padre y estaba descansando en su hombro como si fuera tímido.

-"¿a qué se refiere con venerar una bandera? ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con el asesino?" –interrogó Kogoro.

-"Uno tiende a crear una relación muy estrecha con aquello con lo que trabaja cotidianamente y puede llegar a conocer toda su historia, protocolos y señales, lo que es también aplicable en este caso. Mirando la forma en que procedió el asesino, Sherlock dijo y yo lo remarco que la bandera era algo muy venerado por él… por eso no se puede negar que es un vexilólogo."

Todos se miraron otra vez boquiabiertos pero Kogoro no pudo callarse después de escucharlo.

-"¿Vexilólogo?... ¿Cómo rayos puedes saberlo? Y en determinado caso de que lo fuese, ¿en qué nos ayuda eso para descubrir quien es?" –

-"Es la clave." –replicó el hombre muy tranquilo. –"Si el asesino fuese acertadamente un vexilólogo e hiciese todo el procedimiento de colgar el cuerpo y arrastrarlo junto con la supuesta bandera hasta el mástil, habría un pequeño detalle pasado por alto…"

-"¿cuál es?" –preguntaron todos en unísono, menos Sojuro Hyata.

-"La posición de la bandera. Si uno realizara todo lo que él hizo, la bandera quedaría al revés. Por más que no fuese una verdadera, para él siendo un vexilólogo la bandera al revés significa una petición internacional de emergencia y en este caso no era así, por lo que no podía dejar que se malinterprete. Cualquiera que respete el protocolo, haría hasta lo imposible por no confundir los códigos ni las señales… aunque eso implique cambiar de lugar algunas disposiciones de la escena del crimen."

Todos hacían lo imposible por escuchar y poner en orden sus ideas, pero estaban tan abstraídos y metidos adentro suyo que no conseguían asimilar cosa por cosa.

-"Eso explica porque hay marcas en la tierra alrededor del mástil. El asesino no pudo dejar que la bandera significara algo que no era y por eso se tomó la molestia de rotar con sus propias fuerzas el pedestal para que mirara hacia el otro lado." –Shinichi hizo una pausa y susurró. –"¿Quieres decirlo tú, Sherlock?"

El hijo del detective del Este levantó la cabeza, la misma cara de póker que el padre se enfrentó al acusado.

-"Si se mueve algo tan pesado con un cuerpo que no lo resiste, puede provocarle lesiones… como por ejemplo en cualquiera de sus piernas." –habló fríamente.

-"¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Nadie puede mover un pedestal y lesionarse la rodilla por eso!" –se enloqueció Sojuro Hyata.

-"¿Rodilla?" –lo ojos de Sherlock relampaguearon.

Todos abrieron la boca.

-"Yo no dije nada sobre una rodilla." –siguió el niño, haciéndose el tonto. –"Yo sólo dije cualquiera de sus piernas…"

Eso fue como un disparo para todos, mucho más para Sojuro Hyata que había quedado inerte, duro y aturdido. No podía creer que hubiese caído en algo tan tonto, él solo se había mandado a la ruina y todo por la estúpida treta de un niñito de tres años. Había sido tan cuidadoso con cada paso que daba y cada desperfecto que arreglaba y ahora todo se le había venido abajo por una pequeñez.

-"Aunque si fuese la rodilla sería más conveniente. Después de todo, si mueve el pedestal lo más que se flexiona son las rodillas, y son las más expuestas a lesionarse en el esfuerzo." –

-"¡Pero… yo no…!"

–"Y usted es efectivamente un vexilólogo." –lo interrumpió. –"Me di cuenta en el aeropuerto. Primero, porque ni bien se presentó dijo su nombre y enseguida su nacionalidad. Me pareció extraño pero me di cuenta de que si lo dijo en ese orden es porque para usted la nacionalidad tiene un significado muy importante a la hora de definir a algo o alguien, es por eso que me imaginé que estudiaba algo relacionado con simbologías."

-"Después, cuando lo escuchamos hablar." –siguió Heishiro, quien se había adelantado. –"Usted dijo que era japonés pero a pesar de eso no habla muy bien nuestro idioma, como si hubiese pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Japón. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que usted debía ser algo parecido a un vexilólogo porque los congresos se dan cada dos años en países distintos, es decir que usted estuvo viajando tanto y hablando tantos otros idiomas que se le olvidó el suyo propio… ¿verdad?"

El ping-pong de los dos niños había dejado lívidos a todos menos a Shinichi. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido ni por casualidad, todo el caso en sí parecía muy lejos de su comprensión y es que había que hacerse un mundo de cada variable que existía por más mínima y tonta que fuera hasta dar con la que faltaba, cómo habían hecho ahora.

Para Sojuro Hyata era lo más frustrante que le había pasado, pero no iba a ser lo último. Desesperado, sin nadie que lo frene, dispuesto y loco sacó de su abrigo la última cosa que Sherlock quería ver.

Nadie se movió cuando se vieron con un arma apuntándolos en lo que fueron segundos infartantes y tortuosos.

Después de todo lo que habían visto en ese día, esto realmente era lo último que les podía pasar. Todos tenían el mismo nudo en la garganta, sin poder hacer más que mirar desde donde estaban.

-"¿Qué les pasó? ¿Acaso no quieren seguir con su estúpido jueguito de detectives, niños?" –se mofó el viejo con una sonrisa aberrante. –"¿o ya no les parece tan divertido?"

-"¡Eres un maldito!" –gritó Kogoro, fuera de control. No era la primera que vez que estaba frente a un arma, pero previamente había sobrevivido y ahora nadie le aseguraba que correría con la misma suerte.

Para Eri tampoco era nuevo, pero ella había sido herida por una bala antes por lo que pasaba un temor y un malestar mucho mayor y sin olvidarlo, Kogoro se puso delante de ella lo más protector que podía ser.

Shinichi sólo se limitó a mirar al hombre que los apuntaba, como si lo estuviese retando a intentarlo. Despacio, bajó a su hijo y lo puso detrás de él, con su mano movió a Heishiro para que también se escondiera poniendo su cuerpo por protegerlos.

-"¿Pero saben qué? Fueron ustedes los que me obligaron a esto." –siguió en sin dejar de mirarlos divertido –"Si no hubiesen abierto la boca, no habría tenido que tomar medidas. Pensé que nadie ni en un millón de años sería capaz de descubrir mi parte detrás de todo, por eso no me preocupé cuando los trajimos aquí… ¿pero como iba a saber que los dos niños en menos de diez minutos destruirían cada uno de mis esfuerzos con la mayor facilidad del mundo y me dejarían sin poder ni negarme a nada?... Realmente quedé sorprendido y admirado…"

Sherlock se forzaba a mirarlo, sintiendo que el color se iba de su rostro mientras más escuchaba. Era como si todo lo que decía estuviera dirigido solo hacia él, pero lo más extraño es que no parecía ser con mala intención y pese a que provenía de alguien tan poco confiable, le provocaba cierta curiosidad.

-"Lo de la bandera falsa, la tirolesa y hasta mi recelo por no confundir los códigos… todo terminó en mi contra pese a que nadie me vio, nadie estuvo aquí y no había nada que me señalara… en verdad fue como si me leyeran la mente, ¿no es así Sherlock?..." –lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. –"Le haces mucho honor a tu nombre, jovencito…"

-"¡Basta!" –interrumpió Shinichi encolerizado. –"No voy a permitir que te dirijas, te remitas o hasta te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, ¿te quedó claro?..."

-"No importa, todo lo que yo le diga ahora él lo sabe muy bien. No es sólo un niñito inocente que apenas empieza a vivir, es mucho más que eso… ¿sino porque pudo ganarme en algo imposible de considerar y pensar tanto de una forma que da miedo?..."

-_"El que da miedo es usted…" –_pensó el niño algo ofendido.

-"Me pone feliz que exista alguien así, es como ver que la juventud no está perdida, pero es una lástima que se desperdicie en tonterías como hacerse el detective porque alguien como él no se merece tan poco. Cuando crezca, podría ser hasta líder de las mayores organizaciones de mafia y crimen que pueda haber, nadie pasaría por sobre él y nunca en su vida lo detendrían. El nació para hacer cosas grandes y para llegar muy lejos pero eso no pasará si cae en lo mismo que su padre, con un trabajo mediocre, en una oficinita de dos por dos y pasándose la vida detrás de delitos que a nadie le interesan…

-"¡¡Cállate!!" –le gritó Sherlock, realmente molesto. –"¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡Yo no tengo la menor intención de convertirme en alguien como tú!"

-"Muy en el fondo, sabes que los dos no pensamos tan distinto. Para saber que yo fui el asesino, tuviste que meterte dentro de mi mente y ponerte en mi lugar y mientras más lo hagas, más contacto vas a tener con una realidad que no conoces. Si no tienes cuidado terminarás viendo el mundo con otros ojos y serás como dicen: una oveja que ha probado la sangre se convierte en lobo… y ya no puede regresar al rebaño…"

Nadie supo cómo un golpe lo mandó al suelo en menos de lo que pudieron pestañear y el arma salió volando para dejar de ser una amenaza. Shinichi se había acercado tan rápido que nadie lo vio y antes de que Sojuro Hyata recuerde que podía dispararle, le rompió la nariz tan desabrida y fuerte que lo dejó sin poder levantarse después.

-"Creo haberte dicho que no podías dirigirle la palabra a mi hijo." -le dijo con una frialdad y desafecto terribles para ser el mismo Shinichi Kudo. –"Es muy probable que no te vuelva a ver después de esto, pero quiero que recuerdes algo: Sherlock jamás será quien tú imaginas, pese a que aun es muy pequeño nadie le podrá sacar aquello en lo que cree y defiende y nunca usará con fines indebidos todo lo que aprendió a lo largo de su vida. Tiene un corazón demasiado bueno como para ser corrompido por alguien como tú y si piensa o analiza mejor que los demás niños de su edad, lo más básico que entiende es que todo lo que dijiste antes no es otra cosa que una gran estupidez."

-"Sí… si Kudo se hace el líder de la mayor organización de mafia y crimen yo por lo menos tengo que ser presidente…" –señaló Heishiro, recibiendo luego un codazo de parte de Sherlock.

Todos respiraron mejor ahora que la situación parecía controlada, eso le dio pie a Ryoma Akishima para acercarse al arma después de que él y Desmond Vosloo hubiesen permanecido inactivos por tanto tiempo. La levantó y cuando miró hacia donde estaban los demás pensó que el detective Kudo podría usarla para mantener en la raya al homicida por si las cosas se ponían feas otra vez.

-"¡Detective Kudo! ¡Tome… aquí tiene el arma!" –lo llamó arrojándola al grupito.

Todos se distrajeron al mirar pero ninguno anticipó la mano que salió y atrapó el arma en pleno vuelo. Nadie se esperó que Sojuro Hyata se recuperara tan rápido del golpe y que no solo eso, sino que además se levantara y los dejara de nuevo indefensos con el arma mirando hacia ellos. Era casi injusto y patético que todo empeorara cuando ya había pasado el peligro, por otro lado el hombre parecía disfrutar de lo paralizados que estaban y de tenerlos otra vez a su disposición.

La mirada de Shinichi nunca desató tanto odio como ahora, si pudiera le volvería a pegar pero desafortunadamente el otro no era tan idiota como para perder con el mismo truco dos veces.

-"Detective, me parece que el que dijo puras estupideces fue usted… pero una cosa era cierta. Es muy probable que no nos volvamos a ver…"

Parecía demasiado tarde para entender lo que quiso decir porque ya todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, casi suplicantes por no ver ese dedo acercándose al gatillo…

…por no escuchar ese sonido a mortero…

… pero los oídos de todos dolieron cuando el estadio entero se estremeció.

Lo que pasó después fue un cuerpo saliendo despedido unos metros lejos, junto con el arma que viajó y se perdió a mucha distancia.

Eri, Kogoro, sus nietos y los dos señores parecían necesitar una reanimación porque sus ojos estaban lejos de entender lo que estaban viendo.

Lo último que recordaban era pensar que todo estaba perdido y que morirían de un tiro, por eso no se explicaban como Sojuro Hyata había terminado otra vez tumbado en el piso, el arma había desaparecido y tenían la espalda de un hombre adelante suyo como lo más inesperado del mundo.

Hasta Shinichi pareció algo sorprendido cuando miró al hombre que ahora estaba hombro a hombro con él. De su misma edad pero mucho más oscuro de piel, su cabello sin gorra que lo esconda, y la sonrisa de alguien que acaba de hacer un acto heroico, igual a la que hacía cuando era más joven. Parece que ni los años le podían quitar a Heiji Hattori su manía de aparecerse justo en el momento más crítico y ser el salvador… hasta que Shinichi luego le robe el protagonismo claro.

Después de todo, seguía siendo el segundo mejor.

-"Hattori…" – se asombró Shinichi.

-"¿Qué pretendías, Kudo? ¿Morirte y dejarme solo para enfrentar a tu esposa, a la mía y a su club 'Hagámosle la vida imposible a Heiji por no haber ayudado a Shinichi cuando pudo'? – comentó con ironía el detective del Oeste en su típico acento.

Su amigo le sonrió agradecido, no sabía ya como pagarle por las tantas veces que lo había sacado de problemas.

-"¿¡De donde rayos salen todos que aparecen así de la nada?!..." –se enfureció Kogoro, mirando hacia todos lados y pensando en el próximo que llegaría inesperadamente. No le gustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa y el día de hoy no le habían dejado un respiro de tantas, por lo que su humor no era el mejor.

-"Parece que llegué justo a tiempo…" –dijo Heiji sin prestarle atención a las quejas del suegro de su amigo. –"Veo que este hombre les dio bastantes problemas…"

-"Sí, pero los niños se las arreglaron bien para resolver el caso solos…"

-"¿Solos? Por Dios, si yo no hubiera estado aquí, creo que aún no sabríamos quien es el asesino…" – reclamó Kogoro. –"Es más, hasta lo contuve de disparar porque no dejó de hablar sobre que tan buen detective soy…"

-"Bueno, si lo contuviste una vez, lo podrás hacer de nuevo, ¿no abuelo?" –le preguntó Sherlock algo nervioso.

-"¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"…porque se está levantando… y no se ve muy feliz que digamos."

Todos miraron alarmados en la misma dirección, donde en vez de seguir recostado cerca de la entrada, el hombre mayor otra vez resistía de pie. Aunque mucho no pudiera hacer él solo contra tantos, en realidad nadie se tenía que confiar de hasta donde podía llegar un asesino.

-"¿¡Qué rayos?! ¿Cuántas vidas tiene este sujeto?" - Kogoro no podía estar más paranoico, demostrando todo lo contrario a cómo recién había actuado.

-"Todos… todos ustedes me las van a pagar…" – atacó con su mirada trastornada, a punto de largarse a reír del desvarío que tenía. –"Yo no los voy a dejar irse…"

Pese a estar tan golpeado, parecía como si estuviese por hacer algo que nadie se esperaba de tan maltrecho que estaba, por eso los dos detectives de Japón estaban mucho más en guardia que antes, Shinichi poniéndose a Sherlock atrás y Heiji a Heishiro.

-"No me importa que haya llegado uno más… ¡¡Nadie va a salir de este lugar con vida!! ¿me escucharon?" –gritó muy alto. –"¡NADIE VA A PASAR POR SOBRE MI…!"

¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

De todas las cosas raras que habían pasado a lo largo del día, sinceramente esta se llevaba el premio…

…porque los había dejado a todos con la gota más grande y los ojos tan abiertos que ni siquiera les entraban en la cara.

¡¡La puerta de la entrada había salido volando y aplastado al hombre!!...

-"¿Ran, por que rayos no le pegaste más fuerte?..."

-"¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me rompiera la pierna?"

-"No, quería matar a ese tipo por todo lo que le hizo pasar a mi hijo…"

-"Bueno, tranquilas las dos. Lo queremos vivo… noqueado pero vivo."

Los que estaban ahí presenciaron toda la conversación del grupo que acababa de llegar, como si fuese algo que se ve todos los días. Había dos mujeres quienes fueron las que tiraron abajo la puerta, pese a que parecía algo difícil para ellas por estar de pantalón de vestir y pollera. Las dos aún se veían como unas adolescentes y hasta seguían peinándose igual, pero había mucha más elegancia señorial y refinada en su exterior, que fue irresistible de mirar para el sector masculino.

Ambas parecían hermanas a simple vista. Kazuha estaba con el cabello recogido como antes pero mucho más largo, la maternidad le había dado un aire más femenino y menos aniñado, hasta su cara ahora era muy parecida a la de Shizuka, la madre de Heiji. Muy a su estilo, se había puesto una remera rústica verde esmeralda que se metía en una falda de jean con frunces. Las botas de caña alta eran la mejor parte, porque los tacos habían sido los que tiraron abajo la puerta.

Ran tampoco abandonó su cabello largo y suelto, pero verla era como tener una mini Eri Kisaki, aunque con un aire europeo igual al de Yukiko Kudo. Nadie adivinaría que tenía un hijo de tres años con esa figura, que parecía corresponder con el buen cuerpo de Shinichi. Como su amiga, tenía una remera gris corte princesa, pero abajo llevaba un capri rojo satinado y en los pies zapatos de taco, gracias a los cuales la puerta se cayó de una patada.

Ellas se olvidaron de todo ni bien encontraron con sus ojos a Sherlock y a Heishiro y pasaron corriendo por sobre la puerta sin importarles nada más que ir a abrazar a sus hijos. Una cantidad de policías japoneses y sudafricanos, encabezados por el inspector Megure, entraron detrás suyo y empezaron a hacer su parte, dejándoles todo el tiempo del mundo para el reencuentro.

-"Sherlock cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿no te pasó nada?" – se conmovió Ran, con la misma mirada preocupada que solía hacer cuando a Conan le pasaba algo.

-"No mamá, no te preocupes…" –le respondió el niño como un hombrecito.

Ella no lo separó y lo alzó en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarle por tenerlo tan cerca. Realmente había sido un infierno estar sin él y de solo pensarlo en peligro, la idea de Kazuha sobre matar al hombre no parecía tan mala después de todo.

… pero parecía que no era la única que quería matar a alguien… porque aprovechando que Shinichi había ido con Heiji a ayudar a los peritos de la policía, Kogoro se acercó a pasos agigantados, con Eri siguiéndolo de cerca.

-"¿¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!" –le gritó su padre, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. –"¿¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO POR LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!? ¿¿ME OBLIGASTE A VENIR A ESTE PAIS SOLO PARA DEJARME TIRADO COMO PAN DE PIC NIC?? ¿¿QUE CLASE DE HIJA LE HACE ESO A SU PADRE??

-"Perdóname papá, estuve tratando de localizarlos. En la embajada me dijeron que estarían aquí pero me preocupé así que llamé a la agencia de Shinichi en Japón para que investigaran a las personas que estarían con ustedes. Después de recibir toda la información, Shinichi y Heiji se vinieron directamente a este lugar y Kazuha y yo fuimos a buscar a la policía…"

-"Claro, y mientras tanto nosotros nos llevábamos la peor parte… ¡Podríamos haber muerto a manos de ese asesino!"

-"¿Quieres tratar de hacer memoria sobre el trabajo que tienes y sobre la cantidad de veces que pasaste por lo mismo?" –lo reprendió Eri, metiéndose en la discusión. –"Lo que vivimos hoy no es nada de otro mundo para ti si en Japón haces esto todos los días…"

-"Tu mejor no hables. Por tu culpa es que terminamos en todo este enredo." –respondió el detective, y cambió su voz a una muy satírica y burlona. –"… tengo que cumplir con algunos trabajos para la embajada… el mío no es un viaje de placer…"

-"¿Tienes que ser tan infantil todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que uno de ellos era en realidad un asesino y que nos tendría bajo amenaza?"

-"Las personas razonables generalmente tienden a investigar a sus clientes antes de tomarlos…"

-"Seguro que tú investigaste mucho a Yoko Okino, o a cualquier mujer atractiva que se dio una vuelta por tu agencia, antes de ponerte inmediatamente a sus servicios…"

-"Bueno… mamá… papá…" –Ran se puso en el medio de los dos, con una gota en su cabeza. –"Dejen de pelearse. Todo salió bien al final y no tiene caso echarse la culpa entre ustedes."

Sherlock tuvo que correr su cabeza sino quería morir fundido por los rayos que se lanzaban sus abuelos por los ojos, que estaban armando una verdadera batalla donde Ran mucho no podía hacer para terciar.

Pero aparentemente no eran los únicos que estaban en conflicto.

Más allá, Ryoma Akishima terminó sentado en el suelo luego de que una muy furiosa Kazuha le hubiese pegado sin el menor reparo.

-"¡Usted es un idiota, señor! ¡Prácticamente le entregó el arma al asesino de nuevo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre tirarla de esa forma sabiendo que él estaba cerca?" –estalló la señora Hattori ante el pobre hombre. –"Ni siquiera Heiji lo hubiera hecho y eso que es más estúpido que usted…"

-"¡Hey!" –protestó el detective del Oeste, quien se iba acercando junto con Shinichi. –"Kazuha, ya déjalo en paz. Le estás quitando el trabajo a la policía…"

-"Sí, prefiero ir con la policía a que esta incivilizada y salvaje mujer cara de piraña me siga acosando…" –reclamó el empresario desde abajo.

-"¿¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!!" –

Shinichi y Heiji tuvieron que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas los brazos de la joven para evitar que se tirara sobre él y lo comiera vivo, aunque tenían que admitir que había sido gracioso. Pero los ojos de Kazuha parecían dos lanzallamas con pequeñas venas que se duplicaban en su frente y que estallarían si no la soltaban pronto.

No muy lejos, Heishiro miraba todo sin interés alguno y fingiendo tener sueño. No era divertido ver las escenas que armaban y que sólo ellos entendían, pero una cosa buena era saber que la tensión que los había atormentado ahora se liberaba y olvidaba.

Miró a Sherlock quien ahora le estaba pidiendo a su madre que lo bajara y al verlo caminar solo hacía donde estaba la policía, lo siguió…

El hijo de Shinichi y Ran había aprovechado que los oficiales no sólo levantaron la puerta y sacaron al debilitado hombre de abajo, sino que ahora lo habían esposado y tenían bajo supervisión pese a que parecía algo adormecido. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró largamente, callado, frío y analítico, como si fuese un científico con un proyecto.

Era tan degradante que hasta daba lástima y se le hacía difícil pensar que había sido el mismo que le había dicho todas esas cosas...

… pero no tenía porque tomarle tanta importancia, porque habían sido solo estupideces. No tenía que ni siquiera recordarlas, o a lo sumo debería reírse de lo poco que lo habían afectado. Él no había hecho nada, no iba a trascender en nada más que en ser otro niño más, cualquiera lo pasaba por alto porque no tenía noción de nada, él no sabía como era el mundo sólo que grande y nadie llega lejos habiendo tantos otros.

Este sujeto era la imagen de alguien que había querido llegar lejos pensando que podía matar cuando eso no llevaba a nada, ¿Por qué alguien habría de destacarse cometiendo algo tan atroz, inmoral, indigno y discriminado como quitarle la vida a alguien cuando en realidad se destaca aquel que al contrario, salva la vida de alguien? Cualquiera 'que piensa o analiza las cosas mejor' como lo había dicho su padre, sabe apartarse del mal camino pero hasta el menos consciente va a desear siempre el cuidar al que está al lado y no atentar ni actuar en contra de su existencia, simplemente porque no está en nadie que sepa vivir y sentir.

Eso fortaleció su mirada cuando los ojos de Sojuro Hyata se abrieron e hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Ninguno dijo nada, habiendo más tensión entre los dos que cuando estaba el arma de por medio, pero el hombre la rompió al decirle con rabia y por lo bajo:

-"U en my is dieselfde..."

-"Ek dink nie so, moordenaar..." –respondió con toda calma el niño y de la misma forma le dio la espalda.

-"Kudo, ¿estas bien? ¿qué te dijo?" – le preguntó Heishiro, con quien se había encontrado al darse vuelta.

-"Me dijo... que soy un niño muy lindo y voy a conseguir muchas chicas cuando crezca." –contestó riéndose, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia sus padres.

-"No te hagas el tonto... ¡vamos, dime que te dijo!" –insistió.

-"Bueno, me dijo que él y yo somos iguales... y yo le dije que no lo creía así." –recordó y sonrió. –"No hay de que preocuparse... Nadie y mucho menos él hace dudar al mejor detective del mundo…"

-"Bueno, señor mejor detective de todo el mundo…" –se rió Ran quien se aproximaba a los dos. –"Creo que ya tuviste bastante por el día de hoy. ¿No te cansas de parecerse tanto a tu padre con lo odioso que es?"

La madre levantó al pequeño y tomó la mano de Heishiro, volviendo con los demás pese a que mucha atención no recibieron. Eri y Kogoro seguían confrontados pero ahora gritándose '¡ABUELO!' '¡ABUELA!' respectivamente, como si hubiese gente a su alrededor a quien le importara que ya tuvieran un nieto. El inspector Megure había tomado el lugar de Ran como árbitro pero como ella no aplacaba la tormenta.

Por otro lado, Kazuha ya había dejado en paz al pobre señor Akishima, pero sólo porque se lo llevó la policía para tomarle el testimonio. Ahora en su lugar, estaba en plena riña con Desmond Vosloo sólo por haber sido un inútil todo el tiempo y Heiji había quedado solo para contenerla. Shinichi había conseguido escapar pese a las protestas de su amigo y se dirigió hacia su esposa, hijo y sobrino a los que detuvo con cierto cansancio.

-"Ran, Hattori me pidió que vayas a ayudarlo con Kazuha. Yo intenté pero tú eres más fuerte que yo y seguro tendrás menos problemas." –

-"Dios, todos los hombres son unos bebés…" –suspiró la señora Kudo mientras le entregaba a su hijo y tomaba la mano del pequeño Heishiro para alejarse a donde estaban los padres de él.

-"¡Gracias, Scully!" – le gritó Shinichi, haciendo alusión a la agente de los Expedientes X. Ambos siempre bromeaban con eso por la semejanza que todo el mundo les señalaba a ella con Scully y a él con Mulder.

Ahora que estaban solos, Sherlock miró a su padre sabiendo de antemano qué era lo que pensaba sin necesidad de que se lo diga.

-"No pasa nada, papá. En serio, no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bi…" –el niño no pudo continuar cuando sintió los brazos que lo sostenían atraerlo y abrazarlo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-"Perdóname…" –sólo murmuró el padre contra él. –"Yo no quería otra cosa más que sacarte de aquí, ponerte a salvo y lejos de ese mal nacido, cortarle la lengua por tener el descaro de hablar de ti."

-"¿No podrías hacer lo mismo con mi maestra de jardín? También dice cosas de mí de envidiosa…"

-"Sherlock, estoy hablando en serio…"

-"Yo también, papá. Trata de relajarte… ¿crees que me pueda llegar a importar lo que diga un perejil que se atrevió a llamar mediocre al trabajo de un detective?... Vamos, no soy una niña. Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no me rebajo a escuchar comentarios que no valen la pena, hasta Genta-niichan lo ignoraría y eso que todavía me pregunta si yo soy en verdad Conan."

-"Yo sé que con tu madre te hemos enseñado bien, pero eso no quita que alguien haya intentado meterte ideas en la cabeza y que yo no haya estado aquí para impedirte de conocerlo."

-"Es de primordial importancia no dejar que nuestro razonamiento resulte influido por las cualidades personales. Para mi el cliente es una simple unidad, un factor del problema. Los factores personales son antagónicos del razonar sereno." –sonrió el niño, citando a Sherlock Holmes. –"… y eso lo aprendí de ti."

Shinichi lo miró un largo tiempo y le respondió la sonrisa, con una mano le sacudió el cabello muy paternalmente.

-"Aprende mejor a no ponerte a resolver casos que no son para ti. No quiero volver a escuchar que tú y Heishiro anduvieron haciendo mi trabajo y el de Hattori, porque si se repite no te dejaré salir hasta que tengas veintiocho, ¿está claro?..."

-"Bien, si veo a alguien muerto en vez de tratar de averiguar quien lo mató lloraré y me pondré a gritar justo como cualquier niño de tres años o bien la tía Sonoko lo haría, ¿feliz?..."

El padre se rió y lo besó en la frente. Los dos volvieron ya con los demás para empezar a irse, algunos dando las gracias por dejar de ver ese estadio fatídico y otros evacuando lo más rápido que podían.

Pero Sherlock miró por última vez hacia atrás a donde la bandera flameaba y le pareció que era una despedida, la cual asociaba al vexilólogo que nunca más volvería a ver.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡¡Pido disculpas por tardarme tanto!! Tuve unos meses no muy buenos, me pasé la mitad de septiembre enferma y todo lo que no hice de la facultad se me juntó. Pero bueno, ahora con la primavera me normalicé jejeje... Este capítulo se me hizo eterno, como que todos entraron de golpe y tenía muchos personajes por todos lados, además pensar como Sojuro Hyata fue bastante difícil… y también resolver el caso… bueno, todo fue complicado. Ah!, una sola aclaración… Vexilólogo es aquella persona que estudia los significados de las banderas y todo lo relacionado a ellas.

Agradezco otra vez sus reviews y su paciencia, espero que las fans de Heiji y Kazuha no estén muy decepcionadas por lo poco que aparecieron, pero ya tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo en los capítulos que vienen. Lo mismo va con Kaito y Aoko, pero todavía no llegué a esa parte. Recuerden que pueden objetar lo que quieran de este capítulo, es bueno saber que cosas quedaron mal o bien así que siéntanse libres.

Mmmmm, la próxima actualización… no se cuanto me pueda tardar. Todo depende de lo que me permita la facu, pero si las hago esperar no duden en dejarme un review y me dicen, me ayudan muchísimo a seguir.

¡¡Muchos besos!! Pottsylvania


	4. Chapter 4

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: EL ASESINATO DEL FAQUIR (1ª parte)**

Nadie adentro del gabinete estimaba las horas que habían pasado desde que cerraron la puerta y se libraron de cualquier intromisión, pero ya a las once de la noche era ilógico que ninguno pensara en otra cosa, ni siquiera se acordaron de que no hacía falta estar con las persianas bajas.

Aunque sinceramente su espalda no descansaba de tantos nervios recorriéndola, y es que estar con dos de los mejores detectives de Japón (y uno eh… no tan bueno) encerrados desde la tarde lo obligaba a sobreactuar pese a lo presionado que se sentía.

Nunca había recibido visitas de tal status social en su hotel y realmente quería que todo salga bien, aún así no este en sus manos.

-"Entiendo perfectamente su punto, caballeros." – habló cruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio. –"Pero les puedo asegurar que la seguridad de este hotel es envidiable. No creo que vuelvan a vivir un episodio tan penoso como el de ayer…"

-"Qué extraño… no recuerdo haberlo visto a usted ahí con un arma apuntándole de cerca…" – comentó Kogoro. –"¡Mire nosotros le estamos pagando y lo mínimo que merecemos es poder dormir a la noche sin temer por nuestras vidas!"

-"Viejo… esto es un hotel, no un geriátrico." –apuntó Heiji, cruzado de brazos en uno de los rincones. –"… y no vamos a abusar de nuestra estadía."

-"¡Yo abuso de lo que quiera! ¡Si quiero tener efectivos en mi habitación voy a tener efectivos en mi habitación! ¡Si los quiero despiertos toda la noche estarán despiertos toda la noche! ¡Si quiero que sean mujeres serán muje-

-"O-chan…" –lo paró Shinichi en seco ya que nadie quería seguir escuchándolo. –"Hattori tiene razón. No podemos disponer de más seguridad de la que ya hay."

-"Bueno, me parece que ustedes dos están muy ansiosos de que a sus hijos les vuelva a pasar algo y les advierto que yo no voy a estar siempre para protegerlos…"

-"Es por esos dos que no vamos a arriesgarnos a más personal de seguridad." –explicó Shinichi calmadamente, retomando la conversación.

-"¿Por los mocosos?" –se extrañó Kogoro sin entender. –"¿Acaso no te importa que se metan en peligro como ayer?"

-"Claro que me importa. Sherlock es mi hijo y haría cualquier cosa por él pero lo conozco demasiado y sé que si empieza a ver más guardias de lo normal entrará a sospechar. Él y Heishiro son muy listos y ya se deben haber dado cuenta de que no los trajimos a Sudáfrica para el mundial precisamente…"

-"Si ya lo supieran, ¿no crees que a esta altura ya hubieran preguntado?" -

-"Por eso dije que lo conozco. Él nunca se acercaría a mi o a Ran a preguntarnos eso porque sería como admitir que hay algo que no entiende. Si está dentro de lo que pueda hacer intentaría averiguarlo por si sólo con la ayuda de Heishiro, por eso es mejor no hacerlos dudar por el momento."

-"Sin embargo, no vamos a poder mantenerlos en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo." –comentó Heiji pensativo. –"Sobretodo cuando noten que no los llevamos a ver ningún partido y si no descubren porque, se van a cansar de tanto misterio…"

Shinichi suspiró, por primera vez en su vida deseando que Sherlock haya salido a Ran y no a él. Odiaba hacerle esto pero ya bastante había permitido con traerlo y quería mantenerlo lo más alejado de su trabajo posible. Sabía que si alguien le hiciera eso a él y le pusiera un tonto mundial como excusa, no se tardaría nada en descubrir porque y esto se caería tan fácil como había empezado. Con ellos nada iba a funcionar, podían tirar abajo o frustrar lo que sea, era imposible engañar lo inengañable, por eso Shinichi si les mentía era porque temía por los dos.

A veces le gustaría que Sherlock fuera una pequeña maquinita que dijera si a todo y se quedara todo el tiempo donde él lo pudiera ver, realmente envidiaba a los padres que empezaban a temer recién por la adolescencia y él a los tres años del suyo tenía que pasar por esto.

-"Pueden estar tranquilos de que la prensa está completamente burlada sobre su llegada a este país." –concluyó el dueño del hotel. –"¿Pero es necesario tener que encubrirlo?..."

-"La gente podría poner el grito en el cielo si se entera que hay un convicto suelto por las calles. Hacía dos años que lo habían trasladado de Japón a Sudáfrica y todavía no sabemos como pudo escapar." –explicó Heiji. –"Pero el escándalo más grande que se puede armar es si decide actuar porque ese sujeto se ve igual a Kudo…"

-"¿Cómo?" –se atragantó el hombre.

-"Hace años se hizo una cirugía plástica, todo parte de un plan para vengarse de mí. Y ahora que está libre, realmente no sé lo que pueda llegar a hacer."

-"Sería terrible que las personas lo confundan con Kudo, pero si se divulga todos entrarían en pánico. Por eso es preciso adelantarse a él y dejar esto sólo entre nosotros…"

-"Por supuesto…" –acordó el sudafricano. –"Pero es más… creo que ni siquiera tendrán que preocuparse de que la gente pregunte. Yo creo que todos, por lo menos adentro de este hotel, estarán demasiado entretenidos con la presencia del faquir que ni se detendrán en lo que ustedes hagan. Podrán trabajar sin problemas…"

-"¿Faquir? ¿Cuál faquir?" –preguntó Kogoro.

-"Nuestro hotel recibió la visita de un faquir desde la India. Dará un gran show esta noche y todo el mundo está completamente fanatizado. Dicen que es uno de los mejores…" – explicó.

-"Oh no…" – se preocupó Heiji. –"Sólo espero que Kazuha no se piense que se está muriendo o algo. Podría arruinarle su presentación…"

-"Gracias por avisarme." –le comentó el dueño del hotel levantándose y caminando a la puerta –"Ya mismo salgo para chequear que todo salga bien…"

-"Lo acompaño…" –Heiji salió tras él, viendo el mundo exterior después de horas de encerramiento.

Kogoro y Shinichi los siguieron por detrás, pero éste último se detuvo unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana que seguía con las persianas bajas y sonrió por solo un segundo, después apagó la luz y cerró el despacho.

Del otro lado del vidrio y en contacto con el aire libre de la noche, unos ojos verdes se alejaron molestos por la oscuridad. No supo bien si su tío se había dado cuenta de todo el rato que estuvo espiándolos, no terminó de entender esa sonrisita pero seguro que le quiso decir: 'no me engañas, te vi todo el tiempo'.

-"Rayos… ahora sabe que yo sé." – se quejó Heishiro para sus adentros. –"No puedo creer que Kudo se perdió de esto. Toqué como diez veces a su puerta pero no me atendió. El muy idiota se debe haber acostado a dormir y justo cuando nuestros padres tenían esta reunión tan importante."

El niño se levantó y casi no se podía ni mover, las horas acuclillado en el jardín con la oreja parada lo dejaron como una escultura de hielo. Miró hacia atrás sin miedo por la falta de luz pero dudando de que un hotel no tuviese alumbramiento en ese sector. Justo cuando se disponía a volver a su suite, pensando en un plan para evadir a su padre y a su madre, terminó acostado en el piso sin saber con que había tropezado. Ni bien miró, se quedó atónito porque tenía junto a sus pies una cama de clavos.

Una gota le bajó por la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía una cama de clavos en las afueras de un hotel, donde nadie la podía ver y pasar un rato tan feo o incluso peor que él ahora?

Había escuchado en la conversación algo relacionado con un faquir dando un espectáculo esa noche, ¿pero qué era tan descuidado de olvidarse algo tan importante y en un lugar así? Quizá los organizadores estaban todavía montando el escenario y no la habían entrado aún, pero parecía demasiado peligroso. Era como una trampa para el que no la vea.

-"Oye niño, ¿te encuentras bien?" – escuchó que se acercaban, pero apenas entendió porque el acento era realmente malo.

Un hombre envuelto en telas y de complexión delgada, con muy poco manejo del español, lo ayudó a levantarse. Pese a que se veía poco, Heishiro reconoció enseguida que era extranjero.

-"Sí gracias señor." – respondió, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y después señaló la cama de clavos. –"¿es suya?"

-"Sí, la dejé aquí para esperar a que comience mi show porque no pensé que nadie deambulara por la parte trasera del hotel a esta hora. Lamento que te haya tomado desprevenido." – explicó mostrando simpatía.

-"Está bien, yo lamento haberle hecho perder dos clavos. Se ve que cuando caí los saqué por accidente." –respondió el niño, señalando el centro de la tabla donde faltaban dos lugares.

-"Oh no te preocupes, no los tenía desde un principio. No se cuando se salieron." -dijo él y miró hacia el frente. –"Creo que tu madre te debe estar buscando…"

-"¿En donde?"

-"¡¡HEISHIRO!!" –se escuchó muy fuerte a sus espaldas. Los dos vieron a tres sombras aproximarse por los senderos del hotel y una de ellas resultó ser Kazuha, quien no esperó para llegar primero y levantar al avergonzado detective. –"¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?"

-"¡Pero no me fui lejos!"

-"No importa, no tenías mi permiso para salir." –protestó la joven madre y miró al faquir. –"Señor Ahmad, lamento si mi hijo le causó problemas."

-"No, en realidad soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas por ser tan descuidado. No debí dejar mi cama de clavos donde nadie la puede ver y lastimarse." – se lamentó el practicante.

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?" –lo enfrentó la mujer que venía con Kazuha. También rodeada de telas que dejaban ver sus ojos turcos los que ninguna otra mujer podía tener. –"Te dije que algo como esto podría pasar. ¿Qué no sabes el accidente que hubieses causado?"

-"Tranquilízate Parvane, no pasó nada." – quiso decir él.

-"¿éstas son las enseñanzas que le quieres dejar a tu hijo?" – siguió poniéndose al lado del joven que estaba unos pasos atrás. –"¿cómo esperas que sea un faquir entrenado si comete tus mismos errores?"

-"Está bien señora, no se preocupe." –intervino Kazuha, caminando hasta ella. –"Su esposo tiene razón, no pasó nada y Heishiro está bien."

Heishiro estaba más confundido imposible. Desde lo alto de los brazos de su madre, miró primero a la mujer escandalosa. Más de cuarenta años no tenía pero parecía demasiado joven para que el chico a su lado sea su hijo, el cual seguro estaba entre los diecisiete años. Al contrario de su madre, él era mucho más callado. Es más, no había dicho una palabra desde que sus padres empezaron a discutir.

-"¡La que le esta dejando malas enseñanzas a Taj eres tú!" – le gritó Ahmad.

-"¡Él no entiende nada de lo que estamos hablando! ¡no habla español, por si no lo sabes!"

-"¡Pero eso no lo hace idiota! Y no voy a discutir más contigo. Ya va a empezar mi función y no quiero que alguien como tú la arruine." –Entre su hijo y él levantaron la cama de clavos y la cargaron, caminando hasta un ingreso del hotel alejado de donde estaban.

Kazuha abrazó un poco más a Heishiro y miró a Parvane, sin saber qué decirle para sacarla de su tenso silencio. Realmente sentía pena por ellos pese a que recién los conocía. Recordaba una época cuando era joven y hacía hasta lo imposible porque Ran y Shinichi se confesaran su amor, sinceramente no le molestaría si pudiese hacer eso de nuevo por ellos.

-"Kazuha…" –la llamó Parvane con una sonrisa. –"Es mejor que vayamos adentro. No podemos perdernos el show de mi marido, ¿no?"

-"Ahm… sí, tiene razón." – dudó, comenzando a caminar con la mujer mayor de regreso. –"No quiero ser indiscreta pero, ¿acaso tiene una mala relación con su marido?"

-"No, es sólo que él tiene un trabajo muy peligroso y yo nunca terminé por aceptarlo. Después de verlo caminar sobre vidrios, tragarse antorchas y dormir en camas con clavos siempre tuve miedo de que sufriera algún accidente, pero por querer preservarlo me di cuenta de que esa es la única parte mía que sale a la superficie y él se cansa de que yo no aprenda. Después de todo, si yo soy débil el también lo es y se hace innecesario vivir con tanto desaliento. Por eso si me grita no es para hacerme sentir mal, sino para que yo piense en lo estúpido que es y me ría de él, con eso solo basta para hacerlo fuerte."

Kazuha escuchó todo casi embobada, lo único que faltaba era que pongan su nombre y el de Heiji y terminaría siendo su vida real. Después de todo el trabajo de su esposo también la tenía con el corazón en la boca pero se consolaba al pensar en sus suegros, quienes ya llevaban varios años de casados y Heizo nunca había pasado por nada que lo lleve a alejarse de Shizuka. Además, cuando eran jóvenes había sido peor pero siempre salieron afuera y juntos, que eso era lo importante. Justo como Parvane había dicho, terminaban riéndose del otro o llamándose estúpidos como diciéndose lo fuertes que habían sido después de las dificultades.

Kazuha miró con desdén la entrada del hotel ya que le hubiese gustado hablar toda la noche con esa señora pero viendo tanto tumulto de invitados alocándose para no dejar pasar supo que el show debía estar empezando.

-"Fue un placer hablar contigo, linda. Iré a ver si Ahmad o Taj me necesitan." – explicó Parvane. –"Mi pobre hijo no habla el idioma de aquí, no debe entender nada…"

-"No, el placer fue mío, señora. Gracias por todo." – se despidió Kazuha, levantando la mano y sacando una gota al verse sola con Heishiro entre los coreos del público.

-"Papá debe estar con el tío Shinichi adentro, ¿no?..." – preguntó el niño.

-"Sí vamos a buscarlo. No te separes de mí, Heishiro…" – le habló haciendo lo posible por avanzar donde no se podía.

-"No podría, me llevas cargado…" –dijo con una gotita.

***

Podía ver que el auto se había detenido en alguna especie de vecindario pero la estúpida sillita de bebés no lo dejaba alcanzar la ventana. Habían salido bastante tarde del hotel, parecía una locura que una madre y su hijo pequeño anduvieran solos en un país desconocido pero no les iba a pasar nada, era sólo un compromiso oficial. Además Ran era mejor que diez policías en cualquier urgencia que puedan tener.

La esposa de Shinichi Kudo suspiró al detener el motor de su Nisan X-trail y mirar por la ventanilla. Pese a que no había luces prendidas sabía que era la casa de la foto, no le gustaba molestar en lo de alguien que ni siquiera conocía pero la habían enviado desde la jefatura de policía japonesa y era parte de su trabajo, además de que nadie más había querido hacerlo. No era de mucho envidiar dar malas noticias, sobretodo cuando ella sentía el dolor como suyo propio después de todo lo que temió por la vida de Shinichi.

-"Es aquí. Tuvimos suerte de llegar sin problemas, ¿no crees?" –le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero no sin perdernos…" –contestó irónicamente Sherlock.

-"No nos perdimos… sólo nos desviamos un poco." –se defendió mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta. –"Espérame aquí, ¿si cariño? Volveré enseguida…"

Ran salió y cerró el auto con llave dejando a Sherlock seguro y mirándola desde lejos. Se acercó a la casa ajena, sintiéndose estúpida de pensar que alguien saldría a asustarla, por un momento quiso volver y buscar a Sherlock pero no quedaría muy bien en una madre. Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que se encontró abrazada totalmente fuera de si por una mujer desconsolada que salió de adentro. Ran no sabía que decir o hacer, realmente nunca le había pasado esto y nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado, mucho menos que no la soltara.

-"Señora Kudo… ¿es verdad?... ¿¡es verdad lo que le ocurrió a mi marido!?" –lloró la mujer en el hombro de ella. –"¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo pudieron matarlo?"

-"Tranquilícese señora Fuchida…" –la consoló sujetándola con los brazos. –"Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a su esposo…"

Desde el auto, Sherlock había observado cada acción contando mentalmente la cantidad de incoherencias que le provocaba. Esa mujer era la esposa del señor Fuchida, el hombre asesinado el día anterior por Sojuro Hyata, y su madre había venido a informarle pero la mujer estaba armando más escena que un niño de cinco años. Bueno, de menos… porque él no lo haría. Si lo estaba actuando, realmente no hacía falta. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención además de eso, era que sólo estaba con un brazo rodeando a Ran, el otro no lo había movido… o no podía moverlo. Sacando también que tenía una bata de laboratorio, cosa que decía haber estado trabajando ese día. Eso podía ser bueno o no pero ¿qué persona trabaja al día siguiente de la muerte de su esposo? ¿no hay algo que se llama duelo?

El niño tenía la impresión que estaba cerca de algo muy gordo. No sólo por lo que estaba comprobando, sino porque esa mañana había tenido la suerte de acompañar a su padre y tío a hacer la autopsia de Chikao Fuchida y notó algo que no le entró de ninguna forma, cosa que ahora con esta mujer fue como hacer dos más dos. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender que nadie se ríe de él por ser solo un niñito de tres años? Dios, ¿realmente eso era todo lo que podían hacer?

Con su padre pasaba lo mismo. ¿Qué clase de mal chiste le estaban haciendo, trayéndolos a otro país poniéndoles que era por un mundial? ¿Pero estaban mal de la cabeza pensando que no lo iban a saber nunca? Era más que un insulto, como si él fuera uno de esos bebés tarados que dicen sí a todo y los hacen felices con cualquier estupidez. Pero ya los tenía por las astas, cada vez se acercaba más a saber la verdad detrás de todo y no había tenido que preguntarle a nadie, tenía la ecuación más grande en su cabeza y nadie se le iba a sacar.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en su rabia, notó que la mujer se separó y tomó a Ran del brazo como queriendo hacerla entrar a la casa.

-"Discúlpame querida, debes pensar que soy una vieja loca. No quise ponerme así pero no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo." – volvió a lamentarse. –"¿no quieres que hablemos más cómodas con una taza de café?..."

-"Bueno yo…" – dudó Ran sintiendo la fuerza de la viuda tirándola.

-_"Quiero verte haciendo café con un solo brazo." –_ pensó Sherlock suspirando, viendo que ya había llegado su turno. _–"Como odio hacer esto…"_

Bajó el vidrio del auto, esperando un poquito a que se le suelten dos lagrimitas y junto aire.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" –largó el llanto de su vida y dándoles un susto a las dos mujeres. –"¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡ME QUIERO IR!! ¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-"Oh por Dios Sherlock…" –dijo Ran corriendo inmediatamente al auto y sacando al sollozante y desaforado niño. –"Shhhh, mi amor… ¿qué te pasa hijo?... No llores, ya nos vamos corazón…"

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡ME QUIERO IR ME QUIERO IR ME QUIERO IR ME QUIERO IRRRRRRRR!!!" –gritaba ya sin voz mientras Ran lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-"Bueno si, ya nos vamos." –lo calmó sin dejar de mecerlo y miró con culpa a la mujer que observaba detenidamente. –"Disculpe, señora Fuchida pero no puedo quedarme."

-"Esta bien querida, ve. Es lógico que una madre se preocupe por su pequeño." – la despidió clavando sus ojos en los húmedos de Sherlock. –"Pobrecito, debe ser cansancio…"

-"Si pudiera me quedaría. Entiendo todo lo que debe estar pasando por la muerte de su esposo pero Sojuro Hyata ya fue imputado y están esperando por sus declaraciones, si puede acercarse mañana a hablar con los abogados sería de gran ayuda." –le explicó mientras volvía al niño a su sillita y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. –"Lamento la molestia…"

-"No, gracias a ti por venir…" –la despidió aprovechando cuando dio la vuelta al auto para mirar a Sherlock por la ventanilla.

Pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a decirse mucho con las miradas porque Ran arrancó el vehiculo y se perdió al terminar la calle. La mujer se quedó dos segundos en el mismo lugar y giró para entrar a su casa, había sido patético para ella hacerse de pobrecita pero estaba casi segura que el niño había mordido el anzuelo. Nunca se imaginó que un infante de tres años con sólo mirarla supiera lo que había hecho, pero lo tenían exactamente donde lo querían.

-"¿te vio?" –salió una voz masculina de la oscuridad.

-"Sí, lo vi en sus ojos. Supo lo que yo le había hecho a Chikao pero ¿estás seguro que va a volver?..." –preguntó la doctora.

-"Claro, le tendimos una trampa para que regrese. Teniéndote a ti, ¿crees que no va a volver a seguir con lo que empezó?... Es igual a su padre." –respondió la voz sonriente. –"Un padre que va a quedar demasiado débil cuando le saquemos a su hijito…"

-"¿Todavía sientes tanto rencor por Shinichi Kudo, Makoto?..." –

-"¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Tú misma operaste mi cara hace siete años atrás y estuviste al tanto de toda mi historia. ¿Piensas que es poco?..."

-"Siempre hice lo que tú me dijiste, pero Ran no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¿Por qué ella tiene que perder a su hijo, todo por lo que hizo Kudo?"

-"Porque no todos pueden salir ganando, Murasaki." –replicó irónicamente escuchándose como sus pasos se acercaban a una puerta trasera. –"Y es mejor que salgamos de la casa. Después de todo, ese mocoso tuvo razón al impedir que su madre entrara…"

-"Cuando me vio y supo que era doctora, se imaginó enseguida que yo trabajaba ilegalmente. Eso lo hizo pensar que mi casa era el lugar de trabajo donde yo supuestamente operaba y detuvo a Ran de entrar sabiendo que un lugar así no está esterilizado correctamente y podría contraer una enfermedad." – pensó Murasaki mientras salían afuera. –"Perder a un niño tan pequeño, poco egoísta, sabio y sin nada malo va ser un golpe muy duro para ellos…"

La viva imagen de Shinichi Kudo la miró transparentemente. Después de años, Makoto Hinohara seguía viéndose igual al detective adolescente, aún ahora cualquiera se lo confundiría… cualquiera excepto Ran.

-"No más duro del que yo tuve que soportar…" –le dijo el joven que se había hecho pasar por Shinichi hace años.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Terminado el capítulo cuatro pero no hubo caso… me iba a quedar muy largo así que decidí cortarlo. Bueno, ya Heishiro tiene algunas notas hechas sobre lo que pasa en el hotel y Sherlock está metido en algo completamente diferente. Para los que no recuerdan o no leyeron el manga, Makoto Hinohara aparece en los tomos 646 al 651 haciéndose pasar por Shinichi (¿Cuántas veces lo dije en el capítulo? :P jajaja).

Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasar a dejar reviews y leer. Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, que se les cumplan sus deseos, todas las que quieran a Shinichi, Heiji o Kaito que los consigan jajaja y que empiecen el 2009 de la mejor forma.

XOXO

Pottsylvania.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: EL ASESINATO DEL FAQUIR (2ª parte)**

No le quedó otra más que mirar el escenario desde la isla de gente en donde estaba, había tratado de hacer como si no pasara nada pero era imposible. Desde que había subido ese faquir con su irrompible cuerpo que quiso abandonar el salón, realmente lo enfermaba que la gente se enfermara con esos bailes tan poco necesarios y parecía que era el único de la oposición. ¿Qué todos pensaban que estaba hecho de acero? Era un hombre que pasaba el mismo dolor que cualquiera y no había ningún truco detrás de eso pero al parecer todos habían nacido ayer. Todo ese circo le hacía recordar a los espectáculos de magia de cuarta a los que Kazuha lo solía llevar, no había sido justo para él y para Kudo tener que ver algo tan mal hecho.

Pero hoy le había tocado solo a él y eso era más leña al fuego.

Si supuestamente el señor Coetzee, dueño del hotel había dicho claramente "podrán pasar desapercibidos" ¿porqué diablos estaba Kudo codeándose adentro de un círculo de europeos todos Lords y amigos de su padre casi como uno más? No podía creerlo… habían quedado en no darse a conocer mientras estuvieran ahí pero parecía que para Kudo eso era algo muy difícil de hacer. Y lo peor era que él había quedado en una posición algo secundaria pero cerca suficiente como para escuchar todo lo que decían.

En realidad Shinichi no había tenido mucha opción que digamos. Ni bien evacuaron el despacho de Coetzee, los esnobs amigos de Yusaku y Yukiko lo tomaron entre sus manos obligadamente como si fuese el hijo propio y universal de todos y mucho no pudo hacer ya que eran como dobles de su madre. ¿Por qué los amigos de sus padres tenían que estar por todas partes del mundo? Uno ya los veía hasta en la sopa.

Pero Heiji no entendía bien si Shinichi sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos no habían venido a hacer sociales, tenían un caso por resolver y no lo afectaba a él específicamente. Makoto Hinohara había escapado de su celda en esa misma ciudad y la última vez que lo vieron no habían quedado en los mejores términos que digamos. Lo poco que habían investigado no les decía nada y a este paso Heiji ya comenzaba a pensar que el joven había regresado a Japón posiblemente buscando a Kudo. Una parte de él esperaba que asi fuera ya que por lo menos estaría lejos de sus hijos, no había querido pensar en la posibilidad de haberlos dejado y que Makoto se dirija hacia allá.

Las constantes risas de las damas inglesas lo sacaron de su anotación mental y miró de reojo a los mayores, pero culpando a Kudo por dentro.

-"Shin-chan… tenemos veranos de no verte por Saint Tropez… Edward no puede pasar un día más sin que le des la revancha en la carrera de yates." – comentó Lady Ashley.

-"¿Pero que dices, Charlotte? Ran está embarazada… no puede subirse a los aviones, ¿no recuerdas?" – se asustó Lady Kipling.

-"No… no lo esta" –intervino Shinichi con una gota. Las mujeres estaban algo atrasadas en las noticias. –"Ran ya dio a luz… hace unos años."

El alarido que pegaron las cinco señoras junto a los asaltados ahogos de sus esposos tuvo la facultad de hacer resbalar por un milímetro a Ahmad de su entramada figura. Heiji disimuló una sonrisa, ni el mayor de los asesinos iba a sacar un solo nervio de Kudo pero esas mujeres lo tenían más aturdido y azorado imposible.

-"¿¿¿COMO??? ¿¿CUANDO?? ¿¿POR QUE YUKIKO NO ME DIJO??" –enloqueció una.

-"¿¿POR QUE NO ESTA CONTIGO?? ¿¿ES VARÓN O NENA?? ¿¿DONDE ESTA RAN?? ¿¿ESTA BIEN EL BEBÉ??"

Los ojos de Shinichi se volvían cada vez más chicos, no recordaba haber sentido tanta acción desde que Ran lo arrinconaba con su identidad.

-"Eh… Bueno, Ran lo debe tener con ella… es varón y si, esta muy bien… pero no es un bebé, va a cumplir cuatro años…" –explicaba, no sonando como un padre.

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿CUATRO AÑOS??????"

Otra resbalada le costó a Ahmad. Esta vez Heiji no pudo oprimir la risa y se dio vuelta con gracia poniéndose al lado de su complicado amigo.

-"Vaya Kudo… creo que tu e-mail se perdió en el correo, ¿no lo crees?" –se rió pero paró cuando notó que las mujeres no lo habían escuchado.

Todas se habían silenciado, sólo mostrando interés en los ojos que ahora esquivaban a los dos jóvenes. Ellos no acabaron de entender cuando miraron hacia atrás por el mismo lado y se encontraron a Kazuha que había llegado a ellos con Heishiro entre sus brazos.

-"¡Por fin los encuentro! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los estuve buscando por todos lados y…" –no pudo terminar cuando vio muchos pares de brazos tirando a Heiji y Shinichi de su lado y dejándola sola, casi hasta le dio miedo cuando la enjaularon de repente y tenía muchas caras femeninas repentinamente muy cerca de la suya. Parecía como si estuviera adentro de una copa de personas.

-"¡¡Ran querida!! ¡no sabes lo que hemos hablado de ti! El ignorante de tu marido nunca nos avisó que habías tenido familia, pero realmente no lo parece. Estás demasiado delgada y un poco más alta, ¡Ay… tan niña y ya eres madre! ¡te felicito corazón!

-"¡Si pequeña, te ves estupenda! ¡justo igual a Yukiko cuando tuvo a Shin-chan ¿y este pequeño encantador? ¡Por Dios, es igual a Shin-chan!"

Aun acostado en el piso, a Heiji le empezó a entrar de a poco la información pero eran tantos disparates que pensó haberse golpeado fuerte. ¿Esas mujeres pensaban que Kazuha era Ran? ¿pensaban que Kazuha estaba casada con Shinichi? ¿¡¡Pensaban que su hijo era igual al él!!? ¿¿¡Pero cuanta tierra les había entrado en los ojos a esas momias enterradas!?? ¡¡Se veía a lo lejos que nada correspondía!! ¡esas mitómanas se habían hecho toda la historia!...

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te imaginas cuando crezca y se vuelva un mini Shin-chan? ¡sería tan adorable! Yukiko debe estar muy orgullosa de su nieto…"

-"¡y de su hijo también! ¡no se pudo haber conseguido una esposa mejor! ¿y a él quien no lo querría? ¡creo que son la pareja perfecta!..."

¿¿¿¿LA PAREJA PERFECTA???? ¿¿KUDO Y KAZUHA LA PAREJA PERFECTA?? ¿¿KUDO Y SU KAZUHA??

Heiji no se dio cuenta hasta que punto el aura de su padre Heizo "el demonio" había crecido detrás de él, tenía sus violentas cejas el doble de lo que su frente y ya no le entraban más venas en su cara con forma de bulldog. Heishiro lo espiaba con curiosidad pero nunca había visto a su padre así y menos a su tío, que parecía querer huírle con los ojos cuadrados y muchas gotas asaltándolo.

-"Oye Hattori… no me mires así… yo no…" – quiso decir Shinichi pero el ademán de Heiji lo calló.

-"No creo que pensarían lo mismo si te hubieras quedado enano para siempre 'pareja perfecta Kudo'…" – comentó falsamente y empezó a caminar hacia las viejas rompiendo su mundito revoltoso con ferocidad. –"Disculpen señoras, pero en caso de que no lo hayan notado la mujer que tienen ahí no es Ran Kudo precisamente… es MI esposa con MI hijo y les agradecería que dejen de confundirlos."

Las amigas de Yukiko se miraron entre ellas como si las hubieran golpeado y Kazuha miró a Heiji sin entender. Shinichi solo suspiró dando las gracias a algo pero no le duró mucho antes de empezar a escuchar cierto cruce de palabras que tuvo el efecto de espantar a las señoras.

-"¡No sabía de que estaban hablando Heiji! ¡por supuesto que no me gusta que me llamen la esposa de Shinichi!"

-"¡Pues no parecías demasiado en contra!

-"¡Las tenía a todas sobre mí! ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¡pensé que me iban a matar!"

-"¡Ahou… son mujeres, no chacales!"

Shinichi no quiso detenerse mucho en la discusión de la pareja y sus ojos azules dieron una vuelta de 180º sin moverse de su lugar. Había resultado bien las indicaciones del gerente Coetzee, sólo ese grupito lo había reconocido pero el resto de los invitados morían por el faquir, casi textual las palabras del hombre… demasiado textual.

Pero por mucho que le pueda interesar a un detective como él, no era el mismo Shinichi Kudo de hace siete años. Si le dieran a elegir ahora, diría que dejaría a los problemas buscarlo a él en vez de él salir a buscarlos. Si tuviese diecisiete años de nuevo iría, caería, tiraría, viviría, explotaría y moriría como nunca le había faltado acción en su vida, pero ahora… ahora tenía veinticuatro años y lo más importante para él que era Sherlock. Sino fuera por su hijo seguiría siendo un niño inconsciente que no tiene nada que perder, pero cuando nació supo que no podía tener una vida de licencia para morir sino le podía dar una común a él. La organización también había tenido mucho que ver, le habían sacado tanto que lo poco que tenía y lo que había recuperado no los iba a perder otra vez, ya era suficiente de caminar por terrenos minados.

Era irónico como la vida le daba la vuelta más grande a alguien como él, nunca pensó que hasta llegaría a tener miedo de lo que comía Sherlock. Cuando era un bebé no podía mirar como Ran le cambiaba el pañal porque pensaba que lo iba a romper de lo pequeñito que era. Ella siempre había sido mejor que él, casi era como un cambio de rol… él era el de la mente fría para asesinatos y ella para los llantos de un niño. Ninguno se imaginó que siendo los dos tan jóvenes, con veintiún años cuando Ran quedó embarazada, saldrían tan bien en un cuadro que cualquiera siempre quiso tener pero mucho de eso se debía a Ran y a lo buena mamá, esposa, estudiante y profesional que era. Casi todo eso lo había aprendido cuando se ocupó de él, además de la casa, el colegio y del propio Kogoro… era lógico que más grande y con un bebé no iba a tener mayores problemas. Para él tampoco lo fue… los dos habían esperado tanto para estar juntos que tenerlo a Sherlock era como un agradecimiento.

Por eso era un sacrificio.

Makoto Hinohara no era como sus otros casos y por mejor que sea mientras más difícil, con su hijo como sombra necesitaba mirar dos veces.

Justo como los ojos bailantes de Parvane en ese momento… que se movían acorde los movimientos de su marido en la tabla. Su mirada de mujer era muy distinta a la del público, ella disfrutaba de ver esas técnicas de su pueblo en su mejor desempeño y Ahmad realmente iba más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera visto. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando se fijó en Taj, su único niño que también era su más grande orgullo. Había sido buena idea venir todos, si Taj quería ser como su padre tendría que empezar por atrapar a un grupo intencional de espectadores como él.

-"Taj… estoy segura que harás lo mismo algún día…" –admitió al adolescente a su lado.

El solo asintió con dejadez.

-"Es importante para los dos que crezcan internacionalmente y tu padre lo está haciendo mejor que antes. Todo esto es gracias a Shiragami-sama… él le enseñó muchas técnicas nuevas que lo ayudaron a superarse… lo único que lamento es que tú no lo hayas conocido…"

Taj la miró con curiosidad, como si ese nombre lo hubiese detenido abruptamente.

-"¿Quién hubiera pensado que esas leyendas de criaturas en los bosques serían verdaderas? Pero no me sorprende… Shiragami-sama es un ser mítico con un grado de tolerancia al dolor y a la adversidad casi milenario, para Ahmad fue como si hablaran el mismo idioma."

El chico sólo se quedó escuchando atentamente antes que un recién llegado los interrumpiera. El señor Coetzee se acercó a Parvane con gratitud y los miró como si fuesen su familia.

-"Señora… tengo que felicitarla por el excelente trabajo de su esposo. ¡Mi hotel es un éxito! ¡La gente está fascinada!" –se emocionó.

-"Si, es verdad… tuvo usted mucha suerte, señor Coetzee. Ahmad había dicho que no quería actuar hasta antes de la ceremonia de apertura del mundial de fútbol pero usted se llevó la primicia." –sonrió.

-"Todo se lo debo a ustedes. Que hayan decidido hospedarse en mi hotel fue un honor bastante grande, y me aseguraré de hablarle a los directivos del comité de ceremonias para expresarles mi conformidad." –decidió el hombre.

Antes de que cualquiera agregue otra cosa, Taj miró hacia arriba.

Los vidrios temblaron en plena gala y las voces murieron al acto con los truenos casi en sus oídos. Shinichi, Heiji y Kazuha miraron como todo se había detenido antes de que un ruido de que el cielo se quebrara los dejara a todos en la oscuridad. Lo que había sido una atractiva puesta en escena ahora era un griterío casi de animales.

-"¡Hattori, Kazuha! ¿están bien?" –les gritó Shinichi antes de que tantos cuerpos en la penumbra los aplastaran queriendo pasar hasta por donde no se podía. Era como estar en la cubierta del Titanic pero sin luz.

-"¡Si!" –respondió su amigo teniendo abrazada a Kazuha, entre los dos estaba Heishiro.

Shinichi miró hacia delante. ¿Por qué la gente se estaba comportando como vacas? Era solo un corte de luz, nadie los perseguía con una motosierra. Quiso avanzar pero la constante presión de los hombros, espaldas y brazos lo mantenía difícilmente parado, más que si estuviera nadando a contracorriente.

-"¡¡Shinichi!!" –escuchó muy débilmente. Miró a lo lejos y sin mucho trabajo reconoció a Ran queriendo llegar hasta él pero llevándose la peor parte entre dos paredes humanas. Aun asi, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por ganar espacio y proteger a Sherlock con su estrujada vida.

-"¡¡¡Ran!!!" –Él estiró la mano y cuando sintió los anillos de casamiento tocarse la atrajo y recibió entre sus brazos. –"¿estás bien?"

Ella asintió mientras sentía a Sherlock moverse entre los dos. El niño sacó la cabeza y miró a su padre algo despeinado.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó Shinichi.

-"Creo… creo que mataron a alguien." –respondió su hijo con su misma seriedad.

Los ojos de Shinichi y Heiji se agrandaron como si algo los estuviera llamando. ¿Habían asesinado a alguien esa noche justo frente a sus narices? Eso era como un desafio. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que otra voz perdida se acercó accidentadamente por las olas de manos.

-"¡Detective Kudo! ¡Detective Hattori!" –gritó Coetzee ahogadamente. –"¡Por favor, vengan conmigo! ¡Necesito de su presencia!"

Los dos no lo pensaron dos veces y soltaron con cuidado a las chicas, para los cuatro no era nada nuevo dividirse en dos.

-"Ran espérame con Kazuha ¿si? No voy a tardar." –explicó Shinichi grabándose la mirada que siempre le daba la castaña cuando se iba.

-"Si, cuídate mucho…" –sonrió ella.

-"Kazuha llama a la policía y quédense las dos aquí ¿si?" – continuó Heiji apartándose.

-"Esta bien..." –aceptó.

-"¡¡QUEREMOS IR!!" –gritaron Sherlock y Heishiro.

-"¡¡¡NO!!!" –gritaron en respuesta Shinichi y Heiji y se fueron siguiendo al hombre. Los dos niños tenían tamaño ceño en su frente y por malos se tragaron sus pucheros.

-"Mamá vamos…" –pidió Heishiro mirándola decididamente.

-"No amor ya escuchaste a…"

-"¡Pero tenemos que ir! ¡tenemos que saber que es lo que esta pasando! Kudo dijo que habían matado a alguien, ¿o no?..."

-"Sherlock dijo eso porque…" –quiso decir Ran.

-"¡porque es verdad!" –terminó su hijo. –"¡mamá, yo nunca miento! Déjanos ir… Puede que seamos de mucha ayuda…"

-"No hijo… tu tío y tu padre pueden solos. No tienes la edad para ver algo asi."

-"¿Y qué tal si es Parvane?" –intentó Heishiro esperando que su madre reaccione con ese nombre. –"¿qué tal si le pasó algo a Parvane? ¿Qué tal si la mataron? Mamá, te dijo cosas demasiado lindas de su matrimonio y todo eso se terminó si muriera o la hubiesen matado. ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin hacer algo?..."

-"Ran… ¡es verdad! ¡tenemos que ir! ¿y si algo le pasó a Parvane?" –se desesperó Kazuha mirando a su amiga con los mismos ojos de su hijo.

-"¿Quién es Parvane?" –preguntó Ran confundida pero recibió un fuerte agarrón del brazo que justo había cazado Kazuha para arrastrarla entre la gente. –"¡Oye Kazuha! ¿qué haces? ¡debemos quedarnos aquí! ¡los escuchaste!"

-"Si pero Parvane me confesó muchas cosas… no sería justo que no me preocupara." – explicó la esposa de Heiji y se puso justo detrás de la otra mandándola de cara a los lobos. –"Usa tu karate y abre el paso, Ran… no te hagas la que no puedes."

-"¿¡Qué?!" – gritó la joven, lo más parecido que había a estar en medio del boliche todos empujando en su dirección. Sherlock estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio en su brazo libre pero sonrió hacia atrás a Heishiro, su plan había marchado bien.

Los cuatro se adentraron a un túnel de personas interminable esperando salir en una sola pieza. Ran trataba de recordar por donde se habían ido los chicos, seguramente se habían reunido con su padre también, si el mismo dueño del hotel los vino a buscar no debía ser nada bueno. Pudo escuchar a Coetzee a lo lejos pidiendo colaboración, y efectivamente Kogoro a su lado acababa de unírsele y hacía uso de su influencia como detective. Los dos se habían parado en la tarima para hacerse escuchar pero sólo se veían sus siluetas de lejos, pareciera como si quisieran encubrir algo, posiblemente donde Shinichi y Heiji trabajaban.

-"¿No ve? Le dije que íbamos a necesitar más guardias de seguridad…" –le susurró Kogoro. –"¿Cómo espera controlar a toda esta gente ahora?"

-"¿Y Cómo iba a saber yo que algo como esto pasaría? Espero que Shinichi y Heiji resuelvan esto antes que…"

No terminó de hablar cuando la luz volvió a todas partes y todos se encontraron mirando en cualquier dirección. Pero cuando se dirigieron a los dos hombres a lo alto un grito más grande que otro rompió la noche, la ley del más fuerte era decir poco para la maratón que se corrieron matándose por querer salir de ese lugar.

-"… vuelva la luz." –terminó el hombre.

Kazuha y Ran se quedaron justo donde estaban, unas de las pocas que podían ver sin levantar aspavientos pero inconscientemente abrazaron a sus niños hacía si.

Detrás de Kogoro y Coetzee las maderas de la tarima estaban rojas, justo donde Shinichi y Heiji tenían cuidado de no pisar. El suelo se rompía por las aberturas que causaba la cama de clavos boca abajo y el cadáver de Ahmad aplastado entre sus dientes.

Los ojos azules de Sherlock se congelaron otra vez aumentando su edad de golpe. ¿Había tenido razón antes? Eso era lo más parecido a un sexto sentido.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Bien volví!!!!! Sinceramente no se puede escribir con 40º de temperatura. Voy de a poco pero es insoportable. Sé que este capítulo no dijo mucho, es más creo que me quedó bastante confuso… el no poder escribir hace que se me aparezcan nuevas ideas y termino agregándole todo lo que se me ocurre… las dudas ya se van a ir resolviendo pero hasta ahora esta algo incomprensible… hay que darle tiempo.

Con respecto a Kaito Kid… ya apareció je. A ver si pueden averiguar quien de todos es ^^… hasta que no termine el caso no voy a develar su identidad. Lamento mucho no hacerlo aparecer propiamente pero sino el capítulo me quedaba kilométrico y hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews nuevamente… No hablo con nadie que le guste DC o algún anime en general, en mi país prácticamente no existe, por eso es bueno saber que en otros lados hay más como yo jejeje…

Cuídense, Pottsylvania.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL HEREDERO DEL HEISEI HOLMES**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: EL ASESINATO DEL FAQUIR (3ª parte)**

No estaba muy oscuro en la cocina para encontrar las fotografías roba corazones que disfrutaba la vieja casa, nunca había tenido una sola alegría en esas paredes de años pero la reciente colección de albúmenes enteros de un bebé recién nacido o al año traía como una bendición, una jovialidad que era admirable como si fuera verano todo el año. Para todos los que entraban era como el templo de adoración infinito.

Pero para un par de ojos no lo era en lo más mínimo.

Un joven omitió un bostezo detrás del humito de su tasa e hizo una recorrida a la cocina, podía escuchar las voces de todos pero tenía todavía el zumbido del sintetizador latente como si todavía estuviera en la fiesta organizada por su colegio. Y es que no se habían ido… su novia lo sacó a las rastras cuando le llegó un llamado telefónico y corrieron al laboratorio del profesor Agasa… como si tuvieran siete años de nuevo, bueno ella dieciocho.

Pese a ser el más chico de la mesa sus quince años se perdían en un cuerpo bastante masculino y nada delgado, como había sido de niño. Recién le estaba saliendo la barba en su ya cuadrada mandíbula y unido a su cabello a los hombros, parecía más un universitario de mirada reservada. Incluso las venas y tendones de sus antebrazos sobresalían con machismo.

-Eri, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto ahora? Podemos dejarlo para mañana… Acabas de bajarte del avión. –se preocupó el profesor Agasa por la mujer que había recibido recientemente.

-Si no se preocupe, profesor. –respondió la madre de Ran. –Según me ha informado mi hija, a las 12.46 hora de Sudáfrica asesinaron a Ahmad, faquir invitado a los juegos mundiales de fútbol que se hospedaba en su mismo hotel.-

-¿Quién lo mató? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

-Eso todavía no se sabe. –contestó Eri.

-¿Y qué gracia tiene?

-No es un chiste, Mitsuhiko. –reprochó Ai casi a punto de bostezar. Mitsuhiko la miró como diciendo "si tenias sueño porque me trajiste?" pero a ella obviamente no le importó.

Muy poco después de que Shinichi haya regresado a su verdadero yo hace siete años, Haibara por primera vez en su vida se vio en la necesidad de no seguirlo más, el hecho de que hayan sufrido por lo mismo no quería decir que tengan que vivir haciendo lo que el otro y Haibara entendió que si Shinichi deseaba volver, ella no tenía porque equipararlo. Además, realmente no tenía de que quejarse… pese a que ella tenía cronológicamente 25 años, estaba en un cuerpo de 15 justamente para poder permanecer con Mitsuhiko.

Había sido una conmoción casi hasta para ellos, nunca planeado ni por casualidad, pero Haibara se encontró devolviéndole las miradas a aquel admirador tímido y celoso. A medida que Shinichi perdía su condición de confidente Mitsuhiko había empezado a avanzar y se vio a si mismo casi tan bueno como el viejo Conan para llevarle el carril al lenguaje astronómico de su novia. Los dos juntos parecían como dos compañeros de laboratorio, Mitsuhiko se había obligado a ser más grande y más sabio que Haibara cosa que la atrapó completamente y quebró para siempre el grupito de los niños detectives. Cuando antes había sido Conan y Haibara por un lado, y Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta por otro ahora era Haibara y Mitsuhiko solos y Ayumi y Genta solos. Los primeros casi eran como viejos para estos, es más tenían una amistad más afluente con Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Eisuke, Sonoko y Makoto que la que podrían tener con los más chicos.

Cuando no tenían que ir a clase seguían colaborando con el cuerpo policial de una forma más aficionada y adolescente que hace años. Resultaban un respaldo muy bueno para Shinichi por más que con él solo fuera suficiente, en realidad era como un grupo muy grande, profesional, cubierto en cualquier área que se mire y con el mínimo cálculo de fallo, muy distinto al que hace años había adiestrado Megure. Para ellos era lo primero incluso en altas horas de la madrugada como ésta. Ni bien llamó el profesor Agasa diciendo que Eri Kisaki había regresado, Haibara y Mitsuhiko volaron de donde estaban a recibir sus actualizaciones sobre el caso de Shinichi… aunque más por presión de Haibara que otra cosa.

-Como decía, ni bien llegué a Japón Ran me llamó y me lo contó. Supuestamente, Ahmad era un miembro muy respetado y esperado… su participación en el evento público estaba seguida por casi todo el globo. –continuó hablando Eri en la sesión.

-¿Y Shinichi está metido en eso ahora? Pensé que habían viajado a seguirle el rastro a ese Makoto Hinohara…- dudó el profesor.

-Es que… creo que eso que está haciendo es seguirle el rastro a Makoto Hinohara…- dijo Haibara desviando hacia ella todas las miradas.

-¿En… qué sentido? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.

-Bueno… es una hipótesis. Yo soy Makoto Hinohara, me escapé de la cárcel en un país extranjero que muy casualmente lidera los juegos mundiales de este año, "mundiales" es decir donde todo el mundo tiene sus ojos puestos, mi primera acción sería aprovechar ese foco de atención que está ahí y no en otro lado… para irme cuando nadie y donde nadie pueda verme. –

-Suena lógico… pero aún no entiendo como puede relacionarse con la muerte de un faquir una noche…- señaló su novio otra vez.

-Eso es porque no piensas bien las cosas. Ahmad era invitado de honor en esa fecha, y un faquir muy respetado proveniente de su país como dijo la señora Kisaki. Si iba a hacer una actuación, debía traer una o dos cosas de más en su equipaje ¿no te parece? ¿Crees que lo dejarían viajar en avión con una cama de clavos, trucos, caravanas y elementos? Es obvio que se transportaba en barco… que documentado o no es lo que necesita Makoto para escapar.-

-Es muy cierto lo que dices y tiene mucho sentido. –reflexionó Eri. –Después de todo, puede que Makoto y Ahmad estén muy relacionados… casi hasta para ponerse de acuerdo me atrevería a decir. Pero, ¿crees que Shinichi esté pensando lo mismo?

-Claro y no es el único. – sonrió la "quinceañera" –Su pequeño nieto ya debe tener las manos sucias de lodo también…

-Pero Sherlock no sabe que están en ese lugar por Makoto Hinohara…-

-¿y usted cree que eso lo va a detener? –

***

Bandas amarillas cruzaban de lado a lado el salón dividiendo el sector de mirones al borde del colapso y el equipo forense que trabajaba a sólo minutos de haberse provocado la tragedia. Un inmenso malestar furibundo se había propagado hasta en las luces menguadas recordando el tiempo detenido desde que la sangre había entrado al campo visual de todos los presentes. Una especie de claustrofobia los atacó a todos ahora que habían ordenado no dejar salir a nadie, no se sabía si realmente lo hacía mejor o peor. La mayoría de los hombres se había pedido un trago sin perder su porte circunstancial y admiraban desde atrás de sus cigarrillos pero las mujeres estaban cada vez más melodramáticas y querían poner la culpa a cualquiera que tengan enfrente.

Todos de alguna forma querían salir de la magnitud que implicaban brazos y pies sin vida en el fondo de esa trampa de clavos. Parecían estirarse hacía alguna ayuda imaginaria nadando en su propia sangre lejos de ese peso aplastante irresistible que destruía su esqueleto. Una procesión de pies cercaban la tortuosidad sin tardarse, se juntaban y separaban no rompiendo su esquema pero unas pisadas fuertes intervinieron de pronto.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡es mi esposo! ¡por favor!...- gritaba una voz femenina proveniente de la mujer que luchaba con los policías más externos. Ganó con su desesperación pero antes de poder llegar, alguien la sujetó del brazo.

-Parvane… por favor tranquilízate… -suplicó Kazuha sin querer apretarla demasiado. –Shinichi y Heiji ya están trabajando sobre esto… tienes que mantener la calma…-

Las piernas le fallaron y Kazuha abrazó con fuerza a la mujer que parecía a punto de doblarse destruida. Ran miró con algo de lástima, le recordaba minutos atrás a esa médica abrazándola también por la muerte de su esposo, ¿qué quería decir todo? ¿en que momento todo comenzó a pegarse de una forma casi exacta? Tocó suavemente con su mano el hombro de la persona de pie junto a ella, quien pareció asustarse pero luego levantó una especie de amabilidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó la joven madre con preocupación, ante lo que el adolescente llamado Taj sólo asintió.

Sherlock miró de reojo al joven y se cruzó de brazos de alguna forma buscando intimidarlo pese a que parecía un Chihuahua al lado de un Mastín, y tuvo que felicitarse cuando vio efectivamente el temor en sus ojos y prácticamente huída del chico. Se desconoció alegremente sin saber que podía verse tan posesivo e imponente, de ahora en más podía espantar a todos los admiradores de su madre, pero no terminó con su divague cuando una sombra lo hizo ver bastante minúsculo. Enseguida se fijó en que el joven no se había asustado por él, sino por Shinichi a quien tenía justo atrás y mucho más absorbente que él desgraciadamente.

-Necesito hablar con Sherlock…- le dijo a Ran.

-Shinichi…- protestó ella. –No quiero que esté ahí…

-Sólo voy a preguntarle algo… no lo voy a hacer ver, en serio…-

-No seguro, sólo vas a dejar que resuelva el caso al lado tuyo y de Heiji. – reprochó irónicamente.

-Sabes que no… te lo traeré enseguida, tranquila…- explicó casi sin escuchar. Ran no le pudo volver a decir nada, la autoridad del padre era mayor que la de ella y sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras Shinichi despegaba a Sherlock. El niño tiró más para el lado de su madre pero fue tarde, iba como si fuese un objeto apretable en los brazos paternos que lo paseaban hasta llegar a donde no lo pudiesen escuchar.

-Papá fue lindo… pero sabes creo que me está dando sueño, quiero leche y…-

-¿Viste algo? –preguntó enseguida Shinichi.

-¿De que?

-Cuando te pregunté que había pasado, tú me respondiste que habían matado a alguien. ¿Por qué lo sabías?...-

-Es que… vi eh… vi una película. Una película y pasaba exactamente lo mismo entonces dije…-

-Sherlock…-

-Esta bien, esta bien. ¿ves esa cámara de seguridad que está junto al vidrio? –señaló hacia el otro extremo del salón. – Cuando se fue la luz, mamá y yo justo estábamos entrando. Yo pude ver bien la cámara pero me sorprendí porque todavía funcionaba sin que hubiera energía, eso fue lo que pensé al principio. Después me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba grabando, sino que lo único que funcionaba era el rayo infrarrojo.

-¿El… rayo infrarrojo? Claro…- se sorprendió visiblemente.

-No se porque se me ocurrió que si algo en verdad había sucedido adelante, ese rayo tendría la facultad de avisarme. Recordé enseguida la ley de Wien sobre la emisión de radiación de una determinada longitud de onda siendo inversamente proporcional a la temperatura de cualquier cuerpo y pensé enseguida que si es que había sangre a una temperatura normal que irradiara calor, el rayo sería capaz de captarlo. Además, tomando en cuenta la facultad del rayo de actualmente reflejarse en la sangre por el ángulo de incidencia, era claro que el ángulo de reflexión estaría en…

-el vidrio… - Shinichi no podía hablar con la boca abierta.-… tocaste el vidrio.

-Si…

-… y estaba caliente.

-… aja

-porque había sangre…

-¿quieres que te lo dibuje? – se burló el niño pero se arrepintió cuando su padre amenazó con soltarlo. –digo… si.

Shinichi fue a dejarlo nuevamente con Ran y regresó a su posición inicial. Era lógico y sin valor, desde el ángulo que se mire el que haya luz o no la haya no era un factor determinante en la ecuación, las causales estaban durmiendo en otro lado que lo acercaba lentamente al cuerpo invisible de Ahmad. En realidad, de lejos parecía como uno de esos casos de movimiento de objetos solos… porque en un instante estaba el hombre sobre el tablón dentado, y al siguiente se encontraba sepultado debajo. ¿Cuál era el punto de mover el peso, de matar de esa manera y no de otra si el objetivo no era tan difícil?

Habían formado una estrella de cinco puntas entre él, Heiji, Kogoro, Megure y Coeetze, sabía que el detective del oeste estaba pensando lo mismo pero se veía algo interrumpido por los gritos de los invitados por su ubicación estratégica.

-¡No me importa que sean detectives! ¡no pueden dar la orden de mantenernos a todos aquí encerrados como animales! –gritó una mujer entre la barrera de policías.

-¡Si, nosotros queremos subir a nuestras habitaciones! Nos vamos ya de este hotel…- se indignó otra más anciana.

-¡Hay una persona muerta y nos obligan a permanecer aquí! Esto es imperdonable…- atacó una tercera, una millonaria joven.

-¿Imperdonable? ¿imperdonable? – repitió Heiji alzando la voz.- Le diré que es imperdonable, señora. Imperdonable está pensando este pobre hombre ahora en el otro mundo pero no sólo por la persona que lo mató sino por la gente egoísta como usted que no deja trabajar a los que en verdad quieren darle alguna justicia a su muerte…

-¿Pero de qué justicia está hablando? ¡Fue un accidente! –enloqueció la mujer. –Fue lamentable pero sufrió una resbalada y cayó sobre los clavos.

-¿Ah si? ¿y cómo explica que la tabla esté al revés y justo sobre él me quiere decir? –

-Quizá pisó mal y se le vino encima…

-No es del todo imposible. - opinó Kogoro. –Sería más factible que el hecho de que alguien actualmente haya subido hasta aquí y matado a la víctima.

-No, no es más factible.- corrigió Shinichi. –Es fácil de pensar, que es distinto… pero nadie le enseñó todavía a la teoría a subordinar, sino a ajustarse al fenómeno ético, como dijo Aristóteles.

La cita a la "ética de Nicómano" había tenido la facultad de hacer callar a todos como si hubiesen entrado en sesión. Había sido a propósito en realidad, ahora la gente no tenía tantos deseos de hablar encima o a coro y podían dar un poco de espacio al deber. Heiji suspiró y pidió los guantes de goma sin decir nada, después miró a Shinichi.

-Kudo, tenemos que ver las heridas de cerca sino no podremos hacer el análisis clínico…- explicó. Shinichi asintió y fue a buscar sus guantes junto con Megure y Kogoro, después los cuatro se pusieron en cada punta de la tabla y se inclinaron.

Tomaron con fuerza el pedazo de madera y… no se movió. Megure hizo señas de algo en su cadera pero se unió a los otros en el segundo intento que elevó sólo un par de centímetros pero no lo pudo despegar. Después de una tres veces más y la gota de todos no podía ser más grande, Kogoro tiró la toalla.

-¡¡Pedazo de basura!! ¡Pesa más que submarino a pedal! – maldijo.

-Es ilógico que una persona pueda levantar esto con sus brazos. – declaró Megure limpiándose el sudor.

Shinichi levantó su brazo horizontalmente y los apartó a todos, después dio dos pasos hacia atrás y levantó su pierna unos noventa grados antes de estrellarla con fuerza contra el borde. La patada hizo volar la tabla como si fuese un libro y cayó con los dientes hacia arriba dejando a todos temblando por el sonido de accidente pero más quizá por ver lo que aprisionaba.

Todos en general se llevaron una mano a la boca. El cuerpo de Ahmad estaba boca abajo, su espalda completamente perforada por las puntillas, sin embargo la sangre emanaba sólo de algunas pocas hecho que escondía completamente su expresión facial. Parvane había querido tener su mirada una última vez pero al enfrentarse con esto volvió a llorar asustada.

-Ahmad… -susurró contra Kazuha y se retiró más hacia atrás cosa que obligó a Ran a dejar rápido a Sherlock con Heishiro y apurarse en asistir a su amiga.

Sherlock no pudo encontrar mejor momento y miró a Heishiro. Captó enseguida el mensaje y lo siguió lentamente hacia la jungla de pies en dirección a la escena del crimen.

Un grupo ahora bastante amplio de espectadores estaba de pie detrás de los detectives como si fuese un momento histórico. Shinichi había tirado la última gran barrera y la causa de muerte se disparó a los ojos de todos, más para él y Heiji que casi lo podían palpar. Los dos se metieron las manos en los bolsillos y se entregaron a reflexionar porque realmente parecían haber discrepancias. Un sector específico de piel mostraba puntos más profundos que el resto, es más la mayoría eran superficiales salvo por esos rojos abiertos que no respondían muy bien al cuadro de Shinichi y Heiji.

-Sólo unas pocas incisiones aún provocan hemorragia pero el resto parecen ser de lo más sanas. –pensó Heiji.

-La presión del peso fue más grande en ésa área…- continuó Shinichi.

-¿Pero qué lo provocó? –preguntó Megure. –Si el peso es distributivo las heridas tendrían que tener todas la misma profundidad.

En tanto el grupo A hacía un criptoanálisis en la pieza más legítima del crimen, un grupo B estaba del otro lado con la otra versión de los hechos separados por una columna de personas. Sherlock y Heishiro eran el reflejo mismo de sus "vecinos" pero en mini y estaban solos junto a la cama de clavos con las manos en sus bolsillitos, los dos buscando la base, la hipótesis que sirva como madre de todas y que en realidad pudiera servirles a sus padres.

-Bueno Hattori ¿Dónde esta el fuego? –preguntó Sherlock casualmente.

-He querido hablar contigo desde años, Kudo. ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – cuestionó el niño con un tono molesto.

-Por ahí… -respondió sin darle mucha importancia. –Mamá tuvo que ir a hacer el servicio para los familiares de víctimas, todo el protocolo de la policía interior, y conocimos a la señora Fuchida.

-¿Fuchida? ¿la de…

-Si, como en Chikao Fuchida… el señor asesinado por Sojuro Hyata. Es la viuda de él… bueno, al menos creo que eso es verdad. Ella esconde muchas cosas… y me parece que la mayoría responden muy bien al caso prohibido de papá.

-¡No es prohibido! Si esa mujer tiene algo que ver con el nombre Makoto Hinohara, ya estamos tras la pista…

-¿Makoto Hinohara?

-Si, los escuché hablar a mi papá y al resto… Makoto Hinohara fue uno de sus primeros casos cuando eran jóvenes y no nos vamos a ir de este país hasta que lo terminen. Si dicen que esta mujer tiene alguna clase de conexión con él, entonces tenemos algo grande.

-Si… algo muy grande.- repitió Sherlock con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Pero antes que eso… ¿no quieres saber otra cosa? –siguió Heishiro sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. -¿algo como porque algunos clavos cortaron más profundo que otros por ejemplo?

-¿qué me quieres decir Hattori? ¿tu viste anteriormente esta cama de clavos? – se interiorizó el pequeño detective de Tokio.

-Si… me tropecé con ella pero cuando la vi por primera vez le faltaban dos clavos… justo los que estaban en el medio. –señaló cautelosamente. -… y ahora los tiene de nuevo.

Sherlock hizo cuerpo tierra inmediatamente y se puso a la altura de todos los clavos, enseguida buscó los que decía Heishiro y notó que eran los únicos dos completamente cubiertos en sangre. Era una forma algo arcaica de registrar lo que había pasado, en realidad esas marcas le estaban diciendo mucho más que cualquier otra evidencia.

-Eso significa que el asesino los tuvo con él todo el tiempo y antes de matar a la víctima los colocó. Si están flojos eso quiere decir que se clavaron con más fuerza en la espalda, por eso las marcas rojas más grandes. – dedujo el niño.

-Pero hay unos veinticinco clavos más que también presentan marcas de sangre y están fijos a la madera…- siguió Heishiro. -¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Veinticinco clavos… junto con los dos móviles forman veintisiete clavos que coinciden con las heridas sangrantes. – suspiró. -¿A qué se debe esta diferencia?

Padre e hijo estaban corriendo a la misma velocidad, cada uno mirando diferentes lados de una misma moneda. Los ojos de Shinichi también habían contado los puntos pero algo en su interior le decía que los números no lo iban a ayudar mucho. No supo porque pero el sólo golpe de vista ya le estaba produciendo efectos ópticos y se encontró pensando en los cuadros puntillistas, donde la figura se formaba a partir de la conjugación de puntos uno al lado del otro obedeciendo a un fenómeno grupal y no puntual. Si se aplicaba en este caso, la respuesta estaba justo frente a su nariz en su mayor claridad.

-¡Oficial! – llamó a uno de sus subordinados rápidamente que corrió a su encuentro.

-¿si jefe?

-¿Podría traerme un lápiz y un cuaderno?

El policía fue a buscar lo que le encargó mientras Heiji miraba raro a su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes, Kudo? ¿Ya lo encontraste?

Los ojos del detective de Osaka revisaron con detenimiento cuando Shinichi tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz y empezó a dibujar lo que parecían todos los puntos que desprendían sangre. Kogoro, Megure y Coetzee también se asomaron curiosos pero no notaban nada extraño hasta que el detective hizo veintisiete. Después y con lentitud, empezó a trazar una línea por los exteriores y mágicamente empezó a formarse una figura que los dejó a todos impávidos.

-¡Es… un pie! – gritó Kogoro cuando pudo ver claramente una huella.

-Entonces eso quiere decir…- empezó Heiji.

-Que el asesino luego de encerrar a Ahmad debajo de la tabla la pisó para que los clavos lo atravesaran con más fuerza y se desangrara. –

Los oídos de Sherlock se pararon al escuchar esto y su vida empezó a tener sentido. Entonces el asesino la había pateado para que cayera sobre Ahmad y la había pisado, también había colocado dos clavos faltantes ocultos en algún sitio pero… después de pensar mucho en lo que hizo, también hubo cosas que no hizo.

-¿Pero porque pisarla? –preguntó Heiji en ese momento. –Si uno usa las manos podría aplicar mucha más presión y la víctima se desangraría más rápido.

Él no usó las manos.

Los ojos de Sherlock volaron hacia su padre, quien ahora sonreía recordando al Shinichi adolescente y airoso que parecía por hablar en un congreso. Ran, Kazuha y Parvane levantaron la mirada, Taj se paró mejor, Megure, Kogoro y Coetzee se giraron hacia él, Sherlock y Heishiro se acercaron con cuidado, absolutamente toda la multitud fue absorbida por esa postura y Heiji también sonrió, haciendo su papel de hipótesis ad hoc es decir de carácter instrumental y auxiliar que acompaña.

-Te responderé Hattori…- dijo Shinichi muy tranquilo. -… pero primero me gustaría pedirle algo al señor Coetzee.

Todos miraron al dueño del hotel, al que se le formó una gota, y dio unos pasos hacia el hombre.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, detective? –preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Podría traerme un martini? Seco, tres partes de Gordon's, una de vodka, media de Lillet, con cáscara de limón, mezclado no agitado.

Una gota bajó multitudinariamente mientras el señor mayor se retiraba a buscar lo pedido. Los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a brillar confundidos; ¿Por qué había pedido un martini seco justo cuando estaba por resolver el caso? A su padre nunca le daba sed y menos para interrumpir un momento tan inalterable.

-Gracias…- replicó cuando Coetzee le entregó el trago y se dio el placer de tomar unos sorbos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese idiota? Después dicen que es el mejor detective del mundo….- refunfuñó Kogoro por lo bajo. –Mi hija se casó con un farsante alcohólico…

-_"Mira quien lo dice…" _–pensó Sherlock irónicamente.

-Bueno, Kudo y yo estuvimos haciendo algunas averiguaciones sobre el caso. Para empezar esto NO fue un accidente. –anunció Heiji con sorna fijándose en la mujer que había discutido con él antes. –Después puede ir a retirar su diploma, señora…

-¡Por favor! ¡es imposible que haya un asesino entre nosotros! –se desesperó ella.

-¿Más imposible que el hecho de provocarse la propia muerte con una plancha de clavos que no tiene vida propia? La invito al mundo real. Durante el apagón, hubo una persona que subió hasta aquí arriba y asesinó a la víctima sin que nadie de nosotros lo haya visto. Después bajó y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado lo que es común… al menos aquí en la tierra.

-Pero todavía hay algo que no se entiende Hattori…- apuntó Megure.- Cuando los cuatro quisimos levantar el tablón, casi no lo pudimos despegar del peso que tenía. ¿Cómo pudo el asesino volcarlo justo sobre la víctima?

-El asesino en realidad tampoco puede levantarlo… sólo puede hacerlo si hace su mayor esfuerzo pero cuando eso pasa uno se lesiona.- dijo Shinichi. –Cuando subió durante el corte de luz él ya estaba lesionado y tuvo que hacer lo mismo que yo para volcarlo justo sobre Ahmad… tuvo que patearlo y no sólo eso sino que su lesión también le impedía usar sus manos por lo que tuvo que utilizar sus pies.

-Pero falta aclarar otra cosa…- intervino Heishiro. – Al principio la tabla tenía dos clavos menos, sin embargo ahora están todos colocados.

-Heishiro…- advirtió Heiji.

-Eso quiere decir sólo una cosa… el asesino guardaba los clavos que faltaban con él hasta que fuese el momento adecuado para ponerlos. – continuó Sherlock poniéndose justo delante de su padre. –Si sostenemos la teoría de que supuestamente se lesionó los brazos porque la levantó una vez, entonces podemos pensar que ese momento fue el único en que actualmente tocó la tabla y su única oportunidad para colocarlos antes de que se vuelva inservible.

Shinichi miró de reojo a su hijo y lo corrió hacia otro lado.

-Los de afuera son de palo…- le dijo disgustadamente. –Lo que él quiso decir es que cuando el asesino cargó la tabla y se lesionó fue un momento perfecto para colocar los clavos. Si él la sostiene sobre su cabeza puede hundir o empujarlos con su frente o boca y ya no tendrá que usar sus manos más adelante.

-¿Pero entonces donde los tenía antes? ¿En donde los guardaba para sacarlos y fijarlos al momento de cargar un peso tan importante? – dijo Megure.

Nadie dijo nada. La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo hasta que Shinichi abrió los ojos pero no miró a nadie en particular.

-Es muy difícil… que alguien no sepa decir una palabra ni en nuestro idioma ni en el propio por no saber. –habló por fin. -… sobretodo si mi esposa te pregunta si te sientes bien y tú le dices que si.

Ninguno tenía idea a quien se refería pero eso no evitó que se pongan a la defensiva ante la leve alusión al causante de todo. Ahora, Shinichi torneó un poco su cabeza y miró al hijo de la víctima, el adolescente extranjero que no había dicho palabra alguna pero que sus ojos liberaban algo de acierto.

-¿Es verdad que no entiendes ni una palabra de este idioma? –preguntó el ex detective de secundaria. -¿O es todo una mentira? Si no puedes hablar, no puedes abrir la boca… si no puedes abrir la boca, nadie puede ver lo que hay dentro… si nadie puede ver lo que hay dentro, puedes llevar y traer los clavos a tu antojo sin que nadie lo note… ¿verdad chico?

Ochenta pares de pupilas se redujeron a mirarlo, cualquiera esperando por algún tipo de broma o mala pasada, un clima menos objetable y mezquino porque ese pequeño hombre no entraba en la maldad. Ya mucho era que vivieran la muerte tan de cerca, pero a manos del propio hijo era como un olor desmayante, intragable y hasta obsceno.

-Tu ayudaste a tu padre a cargar la cama de clavos desde afuera hacia adentro, los dos deben estar acostumbrados al peso si es que hicieron shows antes, pero tú aun eres un adolescente y te hizo daño. Sin embargo aprovechaste el momento y colocaste los clavos con tu boca donde los escondías todo el tiempo, tu propósito dejarlos sueltos asi se incrustaban con mayor fuerza. Probablemente fuiste tú quien los retiró antes… debido a que están justo debajo del corazón, necesitabas que en ese punto la hemorragia sea más grande y muriera anticipadamente. –explicó Heiji.

-Al momento de dejar la tabla, tus brazos ya estaban entumidos. Te mezclaste entre el público mientras tu padre hacía la presentación pero cuando se fue la luz subiste al escenario, probablemente le dijiste algo para que él se bajara de su instrumento de trabajo y con una patada la volcaste sobre él. Luego la pisaste de manera que el torrente sanguíneo saliera con más fuerza y bajaste enseguida esperando que la pérdida haga su efecto. –agregó Shinichi.

-Y por si fuera poco, también tenemos una muestra gráfica de tu pie. Es muy probable que tu número de calzado coincida…-

-¡No espera!

Un golpe seco alcanzó a todos por segunda vez en la noche. El rostro oscuro del joven culpable se amoretó por la mano de Parvane tan dura y herida como una madre en la eterna tristeza, lamento y fallas, cuya vida ya se alejaba de todo. Una miseria que hasta Ran y Kazuha podían sentir, como abrir los brazos y abrazar un fantasma que te quita lo que más quieres.

-¿Qué has hecho? –susurró débilmente la mujer. - ¿¡Dime que has hecho?! ¡¡como pudiste!! ¿¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste, Taj?!! ¡¡que hiciste!! ¡¡que hiciste!!

-Disculpen pero… acaba de arribar la ambulancia. – anunció un interino en la triste riña.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

AG!! Podría seguir escribiendo!! Quería seguir y seguir jajaa y no parar. Pero en algún momento lo tenía que cortar, dije ahora o nunca. Se terminó, ya se sabe quien fue el asesino pero como que todos querían un poco de protagonismo… se me hizo algo difícil con tantos que pedían la palabra jaja y hasta los chiquitos tuvieron su parte estelar. Pero aún no acaba… porque Shinichi pidió un martini out of the blue? Será que ahora se le da lo James Bond? O es por otra cosa? Ni siquiera Sherlock lo sabe… mmmm

Me alegra que algunas ya sepan la identidad de Kid!! El siguiente capítulo va a ser muy bueno, no se lo pierdan jaja… creo que tendremos un cara a cara de Shinichi con Kaito y Sherlock va a conocer a su tío ladrón…

Acabo de terminar mi primer fanart del fic pero estoy teniendo problemas para mostrarlo jaja… ya esta! Si tienen ganas de pasarse por mi cuenta, recién subí una foto de Ran y Shinichi con Sherlock… Bueno, los dejo… después me dicen como me salió.

Besos!!! Pottsylvania.


	7. Chapter 7

**E****l heredero del Heisei Holmes**

**Capítulo Siete: Sherlock vs. Shinichi**

-Acaba de arribar la ambulancia…-

Parvane se sujetó de las puertas para ayudarse a subir, todavía no sabía si esta era la mejor parte cuando podría irse finalmente, sacar al cuerpo de su marido y a su hijo asesino de la mirada atacante de toda la gente. Ni siquiera se acordaba de los minutos anteriores, cuando después de golpear a su hijo no lo soltó en ningún instante y juntos acompañaron a los paramédicos que llevaron el cuerpo de Ahmad a la ambulancia. Lo obligó a subir recordando algo sobre su lesión en el hombro y el joven obedeció en silencio acusado sentándose justo al lado de la camilla. Ella lo miró, ¿Qué tan malo era dejar que el mismo hijo y responsable permanezca junto a quien había matado? Para todos parecía incorrecto, esta bien que el adolescente tenía diecisiete años pero debía estar detenido por homicidio culposo, en algún centro de detención infantil o algo, pero la madre lo había arrastrado y sólo lo había hecho por una cosa: la única persona más culpable que él era precisamente ella.

No sabía realmente cómo podía parar esta lucha entre la esposa y la madre, pero lo que si sabía era cual de las dos estaba más herida. Por algún extraño motivo, no había querido separarse de su hijo y su primera maniobra fue justamente querer alejarlo de los demás, de los detectives, de los policías y de los testigos para protegerlo, pero sobre todo de él mismo y de ella. Haga lo que haga, seguía siendo su madre y no iba a iniciar una disputa duradera con su hijo, no podía cortarlo de su vida, no podía hacerle la ley de hielo, ya era muy tarde para que la autoridad recupere lo perdido y no solo por Ahmad, sino por el joven. Además, por más que quisiera no podía odiarlo, sólo se odiaba a ella y por eso se le dificultaba tratarlo, como si la irreparable coma fuese su misma obra.

-¡Espera!

Parvane se detuvo antes de cerrar las puertas tras si y miró. Kazuha la había alcanzado respirando algo agitadamente y recargándose contra el vehículo, mirando a punto de hablar.

-Kazuha…

-Quiero… quiero que… -balbuceó y sacó de su bolsillo uno de sus encantos acercándolo a la mujer mayor. –Quiero que tengas esto…

Parvane parpadeó por unos segundos y atrapó entre sus dedos el colgante. Pudo darle una sonrisa muy débil a manera también de despedida.

-Gracias, Kazuha…- dijo y se inclinó un poco. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si… seguro.

-Quiero… quiero estar sola con mi hijo por un momento. Por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al hospital y revisen su herida… ¿podrías no mencionarle a tu esposo que vamos sin cobertura policial?

-Pero…

-Por favor… necesito de estos minutos con él. –suplicó duramente. –Es probable que me lo saquen para siempre… sólo quiero tener un espacio para poder decirle adiós… es todo.

Kazuha dudó pero sabía que esto era lo último que podría hacer por ella, además tenía que admitir que últimamente estaba más cerca suyo que de Heiji. Tal vez estaba demasiado encarnizada con lo que estaba pasando, hace cuatro años había sido madre por primera vez y parecía como si todos hubiesen olvidado su hipersensibilidad hormonal sino hace rato hubiesen vuelto a Japón, los niños estarían en casa y los niños grandes volviendo a su etapa juvenil en las mismas calles donde habían crecido. Pero ahora ¿Qué estaban esperando Heiji y Shinichi? Los dos actuaban como si tuviesen diecisiete años de nuevo y no iban a resignar nada por ser un poco padres de dos bebés con necesidades, que aparentemente trataban como si fuesen iguales a ellos. Agradecía que todo hubiese terminado por el día de hoy pero no iba a estar completamente feliz hasta sacar a Heishiro de ahí y volver a casa, al niño ya empezaba a afectarle pasar tanto tiempo afuera y eso no estaba bien.

Aunque ahora se encontraba durmiendo entre los brazos de su padre, quien se había parado lejos junto a Megure y Mouri para dejar que los oficiales terminen de limpiar todas las penurías de esa noche. Heiji se había sacado el saco para envolver a su hijo, cuidándose de no despertarlo, aunque creía que con todo el baile de maletas que pasaban por sus ojos era un milagro que el niño no escuchara nada.

A este paso, el hotel iba a quedar vacío. Todo el mundo había subido a sus habitaciones y bajado con todo el equipaje que tenían, un tráfico peor que cualquier aeropuerto en feriado y les esperaban unas horas muy largas porque sumado a esto la policía no podía dejar de trabajar y más aun el ruido de las sirenas tanto de las patrullas como de la ambulancia exageraban algo que podría haber terminado de otra forma.

-Toda esta gente… podría esperar hasta mañana para irse.- opinó Kogoro con un bostezo. –Apuesto a que más de uno debe haber pagado la noche. Qué pérdida de dinero…

-Pero no les importa demasiado. Después de lo que pasó, dudo que cualquiera pueda dormir.- dijo Megure.

-Si salvo por el mocosito aquí presente…- replicó el detective mirando a Heishiro.

-Oiga… es un niño y tenía sueño. –sonó molesto Heiji. –Voy a ir a acostarlo arriba. Ya fue demasiada emoción para él por hoy.

-Bueno, llévate a Sherlock también. Sus padres se enojarán si lo ven despierto tan tarde…- repuso sin darle mucha importancia.

-Oiga Mouri… creo que se enojarán si no lo ven directamente.- concluyó Megure mirando confundido a su colega. -¿No se lo dejaron para que lo cuide?

-Si… ¿no lo ve? Esta a…- Kogoro miró a su lado donde estaba su supuesto nieto "invisible". Al cabo de un rato, entendió que hacía bastante que no había nada ahí.-…qui

-¿Cómo pudo haberlo perdido? ¡lo tenía de la mano!

-¿Por qué no prueba algún día? Es más fácil atrapar a Kaito Kid… -suspiró el hombre mayor. –Dios… Ran va a matarme..

***

-Ran ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó Shinichi después de que Ran lo haya arrastrado hasta el despacho gerencial del hotel y cerrado la puerta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la actitud misteriosa de la chica, quien hasta ahora después de caminar seguía en silencio… quizá era porque conocía muy bien esa mirada con años y años persiguiéndolo de grande y de chico.

-¿Puedes sentarte un minuto por favor? – pidió ella, mirando hacia la silla contra el escritorio.

-Eh… a decir verdad, yo… tendría que ir afuera. Tengo que terminar de dar algunas instrucciones a… ¡AAAAHH!

Shinichi encontró rápido el asiento para sacar esa horrible punzada en su pierna derecha, que le había estado latiendo desde que pateó el tablón. Había sido tan buen actor que nadie sospechó, y es que en ningún momento de su vida se había dejado subordinar por el dolor (había experimentado demasiado cada vez que volvía a ser Conan en el pasado), además de que era el jefe de detectives del distrito de Tokio. Todo tenía que ser fácil para él, hasta que venía Ran y lo pateaba justo donde le afectaba más.

-¿Siete años haciendo karate y piensas que algo asi no lo sabría? –.

-Supongo que no…- suspiró, bastante martirizado. Ya ni siquiera podía intentar ponerse de pie.

-Dios… ¿alguna vez saliste de la primaria, Shinichi? ¿Acaso tengo que enseñarte como a Sherlock que no eres inmortal? – reprochó, cruzada de brazos.

-¿estás preocupada por mi? –

-¿cuándo dejé de estarlo?

-Esto no es nada, Ran. He salido de cosas peores.-

-Ese no es el punto. –lo enfrentó ella. –Sé que has salido de cosas peores… pero Shinichi, de donde tu sales… Sherlock entra ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-Si lo sé…. Yo soy el primer culpable de que pase eso.

-Tengo miedo de que se haga daño. Sólo tiene tres años, es demasiado joven para volverse un idiota deductivo súper desarrollado como su padre.

-¿idiota deductivo super desarrollado? –repuso, levantando las cejas. – ¿no pasamos ya por esto?

-No quiero volver a repetirlo con nuestro hijo… no con él. –suspiró su esposa con una vieja cicatriz.

La felicidad se borró del rostro de Shinichi Kudo dejando paso a su usual añorante poco fantasioso silencio, que lo obligó como si fuese un acto reflejo a tomarla de la mano y sentarla con posesión sobre sus piernas. Era demasiado natural para los dos, sabían meterse debajo de la piel del otro con la misma facilidad y tracción estando cerca o lejos, pero ni siquiera se remontaba a sus días "separados" sino a cuando eran niños, a un pasivo romance de siempre, como una autoayuda que jamás recordaba desapariciones, como Amazing Grace borrando sus peleas. Sin tener manos, ojos o cara una parte del ellos siempre estuvo en el otro… y era como estar sentados encima, sobre un sillón justo en su habitación de su casa, su cabaña, su mansión, su vida estacionaria..

-Se siente bien… siempre me tuviste a mi sentado en tus piernas… pero asi, se siente mejor. – murmuró contra su hombro.

-Tu pierna esta…

-Te dije que no era nada. No puedo ni deseo preocuparte… eso me duele más. Pero supongo que es imposible de conseguir, ¿no? Porque yo sigo siendo un idiota deductivo que va a seguir asustándote, que va a obligarte a actuar como madre de treinta hijos en lugar de uno, va a enfermarte con sufrimientos de todas las edades porque el hoy de nosotros parece como escaparnos una noche y entrar al colegio como dos insanos niños. Una vez te dije que quería ser el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, a pesar de que los monstruos me quieran comer como tu lo pusiste muy sabiamente, y tenías razón… los monstruos nos quieren comer, y eso quiso decir tu padre cuando le disparó a tu madre, eso quiso decir Haibara escapando de la organización, o yo luchando por volver a mi cuerpo original… Realmente, la vida de Kogoro Akechi es decir poco en comparación con la nuestra pero si hay algo en que nos afectan los accidentes y las tormentas no es a separarnos… sino a unirnos, sin importar lo que un arma o una pastilla pueda hacer…

Ran no podía esconder su felicidad mientras lo escuchaba, había experimentado demasiados Shinichis y Conan en su vida pero éste era tan él…. porque hablaba no pretendiendo darle lo que pedía… sino pretendiendo darle verdad. Una verdad casi folclórica, pero no tímida, muy distinta a la de Heiji, y hasta del mismo Yusaku… que agradecía de solo pensar lo mucho que podía adquirir Sherlock. Realmente, era bueno estar viva para poder presenciar la grandeza de tener a Anakin con Luke Skywalker en un mismo lado.

-Estúpido…- le dijo con cariño y acercó su rostro como años atrás había pasado en una obra, ahora realmente se besaban como una verdadera alianza de mucho antes que el matrimonio.

Una sola mano de Shinichi descansó atrás de las rodillas de Ran para subirla más a su regazo, mientras la otra encontraba la espalda y vencía la gravedad sin permitirle dejarlo. Pero Ran cabía inclusive con sus piernas muy juntas dentro del pecho masculino como si estuviese reclinada en un bote de madera, para que la cabeza del detective se mueva adentro de su boca y sus cuerpos respondan sólo a su deseo. Las manos de ella se deslizaron hasta su barbilla, cosa que Shinichi aprovechó para subir el volumen del beso, un escote como el que veía merecía más de él....

¡Dios! y pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido adentro de ese cuerpo infantil… Era casi para llorar.

Siempre había sabido separar su vida sentimental de los casos a los que se enfrentaba (una barrera un tanto débil en el pasado cuando a Ran le daba miedo y se le ocurría meterse a dormir en su cama) pero con el tiempo empezó a dolerle lo mucho que Ran y él habían esperado y todo lo que habían desperdiciado, como decir que ya dormir juntos todas las noches no era suficiente, y realmente ahora no quería ni siquiera ir gentil con ella… pero antes de que pudiera asomar su suspiro por última vez, su oído lo dejó frisado.

¡CLICK!

-¿Qué fue eso?... –preguntó Ran, separándose de Shinichi al acto.

Él no dijo nada pero la sospecha empezaba a crecer adentro suyo. Ran prácticamente saltó y llegó hasta la puerta de la que intentó abrir… pero la perilla no giraba. Trató tantas veces más con la mayor cantidad de fuerza sin importar al final cuando la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro…

Alguien acababa de encerrarlos…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué… no se abre? – murmuró, algo asustada.

Shinichi se puso de pie y caminó hasta enfrentar la puerta con una mirada gélida y peor que cualquier castigo, pero su cara de póker no decía nada todavía… hasta que su voz irrumpió..

-Abre esta puerta ahora mismo…. Sherlock.

-¿¿¿Sherlock??? –gritó Ran atónita y miró rápido la puerta otra vez. -¿¿¡Sherlock, estas ahí??! ¡¡Sherlock, abre esta puerta ahora!!!

-No…- se escuchó la vocecita del otro lado.

-¡¡¡no estoy jugando jovencito!!! ¡¡abre esta puerta ahora o me voy a enojar!!.... ¡¡Sherlock!!!...

-No puedo…- dijo otra vez.

Ran abrió los ojos desesperadamente ya con una especie de claustrofobia, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos de tanto presionar contra la puerta, pero Shinichi estaba de lo más calmo a su lado.

-¡¡Sherlock Kudo no es gracioso!!! ¡¡déjanos salir ahora!!! ¡¡Estarás en serios problemas ¿me escuchaste?!!!...

-Perdóname mamá…. pero ustedes no pueden salir. Yo… yo…. ¡¡¡yo voy a ir a buscar a Makoto Hinohara!!!

Ran tuvo que agarrarse de algo antes de entrar en un colapso nervioso de los únicos que tuvo en su vida. Había escuchado mal decididamente… su hijo de tres años no la había encerrado para ir a perseguir a un psicópata que estaba obsesionado con vengarse de su padre… ¿no?... Esto la estaba por hacer irreversiblemente cardiaca…

-¿¿¿¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO??? –le gritó con angustia. -¡¡TU NO VAS A IR A NINGÚN LADO!!! ¿¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza???

-Ustedes estarán a salvo… aquí dentro. No se preocupen…. yo solo puedo atraparlo… los… ¡los alcanzaré después!

"_Te alcanzaré después…" _

La voz de Shinichi aquella última noche en el parque de diversiones sonó tan pertinente que el vértigo, el fantasma del pasado la atacó y dejó de rodillas. No le podía estar pasando esto…. no otra vez…. ¡Sherlock estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que su padre! ¡¡¡Lo estaba citando, sin nunca haberlo escuchado antes!!!....

-No….- susurró antes de escuchar como los pequeños pies se alejaban corriendo. -¡¡Noo!! ¡¡¡¡Sherlock, vuelve!!.... ¡¡¡Regresa ahora, Sherlock!!!.... ¡¡¡Sherlock, te lo ordeno!! ¡¡¡Vuelve ahora!!.... ¡¡¡¡SHERLOOOOOOOOCK!!!!

El puño de ella golpeó más de dos veces la madera, sin dejar ningún cambio más que otras lágrimas regresando del pasado a sus ojos azules, pero aunque se escuchara solo el nombre del niño por sus labios en realidad por su garganta salían "Conan" y "Shinichi" al mismo tiempo. Se abrazó a si misma afligida ante la historia que parecía volver a escribirse con sus hombres y que la dejaban sollozando en el mismo lugar donde siempre quedaba…. ¿Por qué Shinichi había dicho madre de "30 hijos" hace unos minutos atrás y ahora realmente lo sentía?....

-Por favor….Sherlock…- seguía diciendo desconsolada. –Sherlock…. por que…

Shinichi la miró y se arrodilló a su lado en silencio, su corazón sentía demasiado peso por la negrura y el abatimiento de su par, tomándola con sus dos brazos por atrás protectoramente.

-Mi amor…. no llores.- sufrió con su voz y agregó firmemente.- Yo lo traeré de vuelta….

***

Corría entrando ya al sector de galerías conectado a la parte posterior del jardín. La luz artificial de las ventanas le daba un camino algo blanco y negro, que sobraba decir lo invisible que aparentaba, si es que a su abuelo o al inspector Megure se les ocurría llegar a buscarlo ahí. Sus pasos nunca habían sido tan seguros, y es que estaba completa y absolutamente confiado en lo que hacía… ¡acababa de encerrar a sus padres y no tenía ningún sentimiento de culpa!... porque sabía que todo de él estaba moviendo solo obedeciendo únicamente a lo que planeaba en su cabeza…

….y no era poco.

Sus zapatillas frenaron de golpe al llegar al final de la acera y casi pegar contra las luces gran angulares de patrulleros estacionados. No estaba acostumbrado al frío húmedo tropical de ese país, que permitía el crecimiento del fynbos, o matorral fino en esa plataforma verde del hotel litoraleño donde a nadie le había molestado pisar.

El apuro de los oficiales residentes le permitió moverse entre ellos y los autos sin ninguna atadura y pasó como la sombra de un ninja, cuidándose un poco de las luces altas detrás de las ruedas pero tenía que correr para llegar a la ambulancia. Ya estando a unos metros notó que el camillero acababa de subirse al volante y que las puertas se entornaban, cosa que lo obligó a salir rápido y saltar.

Realmente pareció un corte de cámara muy parecido a Indiana Jones, de cómo cayó justo cuando la chapa lo agarraba y aterrizó en el piso del vehículo, rodando por la fuerza de inercia hasta debajo de la camilla. Claro que nunca nadie vio todo un número de pasos que lo sumó a la carga y dejó en el lugar perfecto como el más desapercibido espía, justo cuando el motor se ponía en marcha.

Sherlock suspiró y se concentró únicamente en pretender que no existía. Necesitaba esperar todo el tiempo que pudiese porque podía sospechar todo lo que saldría de esa pequeña reunión.

-No quiero ir al hospital. –escuchó decir al joven hindú de repente. –Supongo que hacia allá me estás llevando….

-Y yo no quiero discutir contigo. –respondió Parvane. -¿No hace falta más que esto para destruirme?

-¿Yo te destruí?...- frenó el muchacho con una voz algo extraña. –Todo lo que sucedió lo hiciste tu sola, "madre"… "Shiragami-sama será una gran ayuda para tu padre"… si, seguro pero lo que tú no sabes es que también lo fue para mi.

-¿Qué….dices? – se asombró la madre. –Tu no conociste a….

-¿a Shiragami-sama? ¿La leyenda de los bosques de Japón?..... –la voz del joven se distorsionó radicalmente con una jocosa risa ¿femenina? - ¿Cómo no voy a conocer a Shiragami-sama… mejor dicho, Makoto Hinohara… si yo trabajé para él y lo hice lo que es?.....

Parvane suprimió un grito de impresión pero no pudo moverse un centímetro ante lo que veía. Sus ojos ya no miraban a su hijo, porque jamás había estado. Una mujer acababa de revelarse cuando cayó el cabello y la piel, con una sonrisa que hablaba por si sola. En todo este tiempo, siempre todo había sido cambiado pero ¿por qué?..... ¿Por qué una mujer se había hecho pasar por su hijo y quien era?....

-Como verás…. yo no soy tu hijo. – explicó. –Pero escuché hablar de Shiragami-sama todo este tiempo…. Y realmente me hiciste sonreír.

-¿¡Quién eres?!... ¿¿¡Donde esta mi hijo?!!... ¿¿¡¡Porque mataste a mi esposo?!! ¿¿¡Quién eres??!

-Debo darte las gracias por sacarme de ahí…. Realmente no tenía deseos de enfrentarme a los policías. ¿Sabes? Me da mucha pena todo lo que tuviste que pasar…. porque aunque no lo creas, esto no es contra ti o tu familia. Desde un principio, necesitaba atraer la atención de alguna forma…. de cierta personita….

-Entonces… ¿tu te hiciste pasar por Taj y cometiste ese crimen para….?

-…porque era la única forma de despertar el interés del pequeño detective. –sonrió la doctora. –Después de todo, habían matado a alguien en frente a sus ojos, y claro… como es hijo de su padre, tenía que llegar al fondo de este asunto…. y, este es el fondo… querido Sherlock….

-No lo es…. –dijo el niño, saliendo de debajo de la camilla. –Este no es el fondo, señora…. hasta que me diga en donde se encuentra Makoto Hinohara.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa ante la hermosa y tierna, pero gobernante mirada del pequeño. Realmente, era como si ella hubiese echo ese rostro…. Porque era el mismo que había logrado en Makoto.

-Nos volvemos a ver… pequeño. –dijo. –Sabía que ibas a venir…. porque tu supiste mi identidad todo el tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?....

-No sé si decir que eres muy buena o no lo eres… pero la primera vez que te vi, cuando mi madre fue a tu casa, supe que algo extraño pasaba contigo. Primero, la abrazaste con un solo brazo, supuse que era porque el otro estaba lastimado. Usabas tu casa sin ningún equipamiento bacteorológico para prevenir infecciones si preparabas operaciones… lo que no habla muy bien de que fueras a quedarte mucho tiempo por ahí… y era verdad, no te quedaste cuando ni bien nos fuimos y aprovechando los distintos usos horarios de este país de este a oeste… llegaste a ponerte en piel de Taj, el supuesto asesino del faquir Ahmad. Pero tu brazo seguía lastimado, por levantar el tablón… creo que los hechos cronológicos hablan por si solos…. No fue difícil reconocerte detrás de ese chico….

-Supongo que no… te felicito por todo tu razonamiento aunque me extraña que sabiendo tanto, no hayas podido pensar en que podrías caer en una trampa…

-Sé que ustedes me tendieron una trampa… pienso que tiene algo que ver con una venganza hacia mi padre por X razón. No había nacido…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mis padres no estaban juntos….

-¡No!..¿por que sabías y aun asi decidiste venir?...

-Era la única forma de encontrarme cara a cara con Makoto Hinohara, ¿o no?...

-Muy listo… pero, ¿Qué pensabas hacer después? ¿volver muy feliz caminando a tu casa?..

Parvane se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a Sherlock, atrayéndolo a su lado de la ambulancia. Quizá ninguno de los dos vea una pronta salida de esto.

-¿Todo lo que hiciste…. fue por este niño? ¿él era todo lo que querías?.. –preguntó.

-Shinichi Kudo destruyó no solo la familia que Makoto tenía, sino que hizo público el que su hermano menor Daiki no era en realidad tampoco parte y eso fue un dolor tan grande que decidió devolvérselo de la misma forma….

-¿¡Y eso es reprochable?! –gritó Sherlock de repente. -¿Es reprochable que un crimen se diga tal cual es? ¿o es preferible vivir en la más oscura mentira, ver sólo lo que uno quiere ver y crear presuntos demonios sólo para encontrar a quien disparar la primera bala? Si esa es la clase de vida que Hinohara quiere tener por mi está bien pero le voy a decir algo… sólo hay una sola verdad, antes la hubo y ahora la hay…. si hasta un niño de tres años como yo lo sabe, creo que una persona adulta también podría….

La mujer japonesa, que se disfrazaba de joven, sostuvo su sonrisa y el movimiento de su mano casi hasta pasó desapercibido cuando sacó un arma de su oscura ropa hacia sus ahora testigos.

-¿Sabes que alguien dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu hace mucho tiempo? ¿y sabes lo que le pasó?- dijo mientras le sacaba el seguro. -…perdió un hijo..

Disparó sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, pero Parvane alcanzó a arrastrar a Sherlock con ella antes del impacto de la bala, y golpeó con su cuerpo las puertas laterales. Ambos cayeron a la calle estando el vehículo en movimiento pero no salieron bien librados cuando Sherlock impactó con la cabeza y después de algunos giros terminó desmayado sin ninguna posible animación.

-¡¡Sherlock!!.. ¡¡¡Sherlock, vamos despierta!!!... ¡Sherlock, hijo… vamos!.. ¿puedes escucharme? ¡¡hijo…!!

No pudo recordar cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero sinceramente los huesos lo destruían como si acabase de romperlos. Había tenido suerte de que la ambulancia no fuera a grandes velocidades, y sólo tenga una pequeña herida sobre su ceja, pero esa voz parecía como sacada de una especie de coma. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijó con dificultad en el rostro masculino preocupado que no se quitaba... aunque, era imposible.

-¿Pa-pá?.. – murmuró, sin poder despertar del todo.

-Vaya… me tenías preocupado. –dijo Shinichi con un suspiro. –Que bueno que despertaste…

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?... ¿cómo es que conseguiste salir..? –preguntó el niño, ahora si muy confundido.

-Tonto… soy tu padre… Si yo no puedo escapar de tus trucos ¿quién podría?... – explicó sonriendo. –Vinimos con tu madre lo más rápido que pudimos y conseguimos detener la ambulancia antes que esa doctora escape.

-¿y… y donde esta?

-Tu madre se encargó de ella, no te preocupes… ¿tu como te sientes? ¿estas bien?..

-Si… estoy bien. –contestó, algo decepcionado. –Yo… lamento haberlos encerrado de esa forma. Es que, realmente quería llegar hasta Makoto Hinohara, para entender un poco lo que estaba pasando. Jamás… jamás dudé de ti, de ninguna forma… es que, bueno no me gusta ser llevado a otro lugar sin explicaciones y realmente creo que merecía saber al menos un nombre…

-Sherlock…. tienes que entender algo. Yo estoy aquí por trabajo… tu no. Cuando crezcas, podrás estudiar lo que quieras, dedicarte a lo que quieras y viajar a donde quieras, pero hoy se trata de un caso muy importante para mí. Tampoco puedo ser muy abierto en los detalles, conoces bien el protocolo de los detectives, si quisiera divulgar mis investigaciones, estaría trabajando en la prensa. Entiende que cualquier infiltración, cualquier mala apreciación o error… podría significar la muerte…

Sherlock lo observó con sus intensos ojos azules, como si algo se abriera adentro suyo que no era de él…. como un deja vù que no se parecía a ninguno de sus recuerdos.

-Muy bien… ahora vayamos con tu madre, que debe estar muy preocupada por ti..-

-¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAAAJAJAJAAJAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Veo que Sherlock Holmes ha caído una vez más dentro de la trampa…

Sherlock y Shinichi se encontraron templados por esa voz, sin procedencia, que buscaron inmediatamente en esa poca luz nocturna. El niño ya había pensado que nada lo podía sorprender a esta altura pero cuando rodó su mirada azul por sobre el cielo, casi cae de los paréntesis más grandes.

Un traje blanco apareció frente a la luna llena, que ocupaba todo un sombrero de copa gigante y una capa de una sola pieza también en blanco. Un extraño brillo soportaba su ojo derecho, pero quizá la sonrisa de hiena traía más incertidumbre que todo junto. Estaba viendo mal relativamente, parecía sacado de un sueño de lo más surreal, pero cuando las sombras se alejaron de ese poco cabello castaño, Sherlock casi se va para atrás.

¡¿¡Su padre??!... ¿¿Su padre en un traje blanco y con sombrero??... ¿su padre el mismo que estaba junto a él en ese mismo momento?...

-No… … no…. …no puede…. ser…- tartamudeó, totalmente estúpido. -¿Qué… qué esta pasando?...

Jamás le había pasado esto antes. ¡¡¡Tenía dos padres!!!... Nunca pensó que podía quedarse sin la más mínima pálida pista sobre algún hecho observable, pero esto ya era demasiado. Por más que los mirara al mismo tiempo en la más grande confusión y casi desesperación, eran la misma persona.

-¿El…. es mi padre?.. –lo miró y luego miró al Shinichi que lo había despertado. -¿El también?... ¡¿DIOS, QUE RAYOS SUCEDE?!!.....

Pero cualquier cosa que pasara o viviera, jamás iba a explicarle. ¿En que momento se le ocurrió meterse en esto?... Hattori estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su habitación en el hotel, sin preocuparse por nada, y él…

Pero antes escuchó como su padre quien estaba cerca de él emitía algo que parecía miedo y desequilibrio por la misma aparición… y por solo unos instantes, creyó haber escuchado su descontento en algún otro lado…

-Kudo… ¿Por qué?... – se alarmó Shinichi, ahora blanco. –No… no puede ser… que otra vez…

-No es muy sano de tu parte dejar que tu mente incoscientemente "apadrine" a Sherlock Holmes con Arsene Lupin… Es algo que escapa de mi comprensión, sobretodo dejando en claro que nunca seremos homogéneos. –declaró el sujeto de capa y sombrero.

"_Nunca seremos homogéneos"_

_-_Nunca seremos algo homogéneo_… _-habló el cerebro de Sherlock con fuerza. –Nunca seremos algo homogéneo… como… una cáscara de limón… y… un martini…

"_-Te responderé Hattori…- dijo Shinichi muy tranquilo. -… pero primero me gustaría pedirle algo al señor Coetzee._

_Todos miraron al dueño del hotel, al que se le formó una gota, y dio unos pasos hacia el hombre._

_-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, detective? –preguntó desconcertado._

_-¿Podría traerme un martini? Seco, tres partes de Gordon's, una de vodka, media de Lillet, con cáscara de limón, mezclado no agitado."_

-Coetzee… -dijo para si. –Papá… papá le pidió un martini… para esto. Sabía que ese hombre estaba disfrazado porque se conocen y por eso le pidió esa bebida. Era para que yo sepa que puedo confiar en él. O sea que, siempre supo que yo me iba a escapar, que yo había planeado buscar a Makoto Hinohara, que yo lo iba a encerrar con mamá en el despacho, por eso como un "favor" le pidió a esa persona venir a ayudarme… y en secreto, me avisó a mi que venía.

¡¡¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO RAYOS HACIA ESO???!!? ¡Había adivinado todos sus movimientos uno por uno!...

Esa persona que veía, de blanco, sonriendo como jamás lo haría su verdadero padre… era en realidad, confiable. Estaba ahí, por él… porque el mismo Shinichi le había pedido venir a ayudarlo.

Porque por más que nunca serían algo homogéneo, el hecho de que haya venido significaba que había algo. Su padre tranquilamente podría haberle dejado a Hattori o a alguien más esa tarea, pero eso cerraría o terminaría definitivamente con el momento. Esta persona era algo más, algo que no aparecería a no ser de un llamado verdaderamente importante, algo que su padre nunca recurriría de no ser por una emergencia.

Miró nuevamente a la misma cara de Shinichi Kudo. ¿Estaba ante algo tan terrible? No lo sabía. Pero si sabía que hasta acá había llegado… Ese sujeto no había venido a salvarlo y regresarlo obedientemente a los brazos de sus padres… había venido a advertirlo. Si daba un paso más, iría a un lugar que ni la sombra de su mismo padre podría llegar… el hecho de ser "nunca homogéneo" quería decir que ni de una forma o de otra, ni aunque el camino sea blanco o negro, bajo ningún concepto.

Y tal parecía que no era el único mirando el final de su encuentro.

-Vete… Hinohara… -dijo el sujeto de sonrisa. –Supongo que entenderás.. que nada sucederá esta noche, pero no porque yo esté aquí. Sinceramente, a mi me importa poco y nada lo que hagas con este niño, pero yo te diría que si conociste a Kudo hace siete años y sabes de lo que es capaz… él no es capaz de llamar a su más grande contracara para que vaya por su hijo… y eso es decir demasiado.

-¡¡NO!!!!! –gritó Sherlock cuando en ese mismo pacto de no agresión, el que había sido Shiragami-sama, un Shinichi Kudo despedido e inhumano, la cara de un joven demasiado confundido sin ninguna clase de verdad ni valor, por ahora tomó esos términos y los dejó escapando a los orígenes de la ruta.

Nadie había obtenido lo que quería esa noche, pero para Makoto su primera cercanía con el hijo de Shinichi no había sido tan desacertada. En realidad, quizás le había convenido no actuar… porque lo vio en sus ojos, y supo que no iba a pasar mucho para que el chiquillo lo busque de nuevo. El niño lo quería encontrar, y por ser asi de estúpido este pequeño acuerdo había hecho su parte para él.

El mismo error que había cometido su padre hace siete años… el ir a buscar las cosas en lugar de dejar que las cosas vengan.. eso era lo que le iba a dar al niño. Y mientras tanto, él y Murasaki lo esperarían en Japón, hacia donde saldrían esa noche del puerto con el secuestro del trasporte marítimo de la familia India. Tenían a la mujer para los controles y legalidades y sólo se dedicarían a sentarse a ver cuanto tardaría en moverse Kudo menor sin ayuda de Kudo mayor.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

No tengo palabras para mi ADEUDANTE demora. Sinceramente, estuve muy comprometida con otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando, y aceptémoslo, el manga no está ayudando mucho tampoco. Recién pude ver a Ran después de mucho tiempo y dije: todavía anda por ahí, que bueno. La verdad que estoy extrañando un poco de SxR, lo necesito por el bien de esta historia. Pero después de tantos meses de no actualizar, me agrada mucho volver… por Sherlock. Realmente, lo amo… soy consciente y tengo muchas ideas para él que espero poder escribir algún día. Pero también, no tengo excusa. Pensé que en las vacaciones iba a poder apurarme más con esta historia, pero la verdad no la toqué desde hace rato.. aunque eso no quiere decir que haya salido de mi cabeza completamente.

Estoy muy entusiasmada con postear nuevas historias, pero también con El heredero… quiero avanzar lo más que pueda. Si les interesa, hice otro pequeño fanart en mi page de deviant art, que es el mismo que el primero pero con color, y mis nuevas aptitudes en photoshop XD.

Otra vez, lamento muchísimo mi tardanza u.u y espero que a este punto, todavía sigan leyendo.. A todas, un bso grande y gracias por esperar!..

Pottsylvania.


End file.
